The Legacy of Arc Trigger
by Arc Trigger
Summary: *COMPLETE* Arc is a kid looking to be trained by the great martial artist Goku. Through a bizzare twist of fate he becomes Super Saiyan, how can a human do this? You'll have to read to find out.R+R
1. The Legacy Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. I do own Arc Trigger so please ask me if you want to use him.  
  
  
  
This fan-fiction is set in one of the many alternate dimensions caused by Future Trunks when he travelled through time. To set the story Android #18 and #17 have been unleashed Goku and his friends managed to survive the fight, but just barley. The story begins with the androids in Ginger town reeking more havok.  
  
An abandoned city, when suddenly we catch a glimpse of two beings standing in the center of town. One of these people is a beautiful girl she has blonde long hair and green eyes , she's wearing blue jeans a jean vest and a black shirt that's sleeves are striped, her name is Android #18. She looks very depressed. The other is a young man with long black hair and grey lifeless eyes, he's wearing blue jeans, green socks, a black shirt, and an oraange bandana around his neck, his name is Android #17. He seems to be enjoying himself as he jumps into the air and shoots a huge beam of energy at a building causing it to collaspse. He looks over at the girl and sees that she's not like herself, "What's the matter Sis? Why do you look so... so sad?"  
  
#18 looks at him sighs and says, "I've been thinking... maybe we shouldn't kill all these people. What does it accomplish?"  
  
What?" #17 screams, "It doesn't matter what it accomplishes. It's just fun and we'll continue to do it until we kill Goku and his friends. Especially that little bald headed one with the big mouth."  
  
This caused #18 to give him a stern look, "Leave him out of this. I don't think I want to kill Goku anymore. I mean why should we Gero can't make us do it. He's the one that want's us to do it and since you killed him theres no reason to do it."  
  
#17 shook his head then screamed, "No! Maybe Gero made you different, but I can't shake the urge to fight Them. I hate them, and not just Goku I hate all humans. I have to kill them if I'm around them. I need it; like some kind of drug. I have to. I have to. I HAVE TO!" and with that he flew off into the sky.  
  
#18 looked up as he flew out of sight. She sighed once more and whispered. "Good bye brother. " She stood up and headed out of town.  
  
* * * *  
  
Krillin sat down after a long day of training at Kami's lookout. He smiled as Mr. Popo came in with the food. He hurried to fill his plate before the saiyans got there he knew how much they ate. No later did he started eating that Goku, VegetaTrunks, and Gohan came in and quickly finished the rest of the food. Piccolo,Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaozu rush in to see that they are too late and the food is already gone. Mr. Popo comes in and says, "Don't worry I've made more I kept it for you guys."  
  
Just as he said that Goku comes in from the kitchen sighs audibly and says, "Hey Mr. Popo I finished off what you had in the kitchen you must've forgotton to bring it out."  
  
The the others look at Goku shaking their heads. "I'll make some more," Mr. Popo says annoyed as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Afterwards Krillin walked back outside eager to resume training. He tried, but it was no use. "Krillin," he said to himself, "get ahold of yourself. It was just a kiss. Oh why can't I get it out of my head." He remembers #18's kiss on the cheek. "Why am I dwelling on this? It make no sense for Kami's sake she an android. I can't be in love with an android," he looked down, "can I?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku was training with Piccolo and Gohan in the training room. They got Dr. Breifs to make them a gravity inhancing device so their improvment would go faster, and they needed to a big improvement if they plan to stop the androids. A week ago Gohan had reached the stage of Super Saiyan when he thought that Piccolo died in a fight against #17. Piccolo managed to survive after being left for dead by the ruthless android. The team now had four Super Saiyans to fight the andriods. Next time they encountered them the battle would have a different outcome.  
  
Trunks was training the hardest out of them all. He knew that he had to beat them before they became too powerful like in his time. They cannot be allowed to destroy this time too. "Keep going," he would often tell himself, "you will beat them next time. Got to keep going." Suddenly a vision of #18 appeared before him. He tried to shake it out, but it was impossible. Then it suddenly hit him. "THE ANDROIDS ARE HERE!" he screamed. #18 walked very carefully, because she did not want to start a fight. She was about half way to Trunks when all of the Z Fighters emerged. "Attack!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Wait," #18 cried, "I don't want to fight. I came here, because I want to give up. I don't think killing is right. Those thoughts surfaced when Piccolo almost killed my brother. It horrified me when I thought I was going to lose him, and I realized that I have ruthlessly killed and caused those same feeling," she paused. "Now quick finish me I don't deserve to live."  
  
Trunks walked up to her. "Gladly," he said in a satisfied tone, and he turned Super Saiyan and charged up an energy blast.  
  
"NO!" a voice was heard in the back ground, "Please don't do it Trunks." It was Krillin and tears were running out of his eyes, "don't kill her. She can change, and she already seen the error of her ways."  
  
Android #18 looked at him, why is he doing this? she thought, why is he asking them to spare me? I've done nothing, but hurt people. Why should I live?  
  
Trunks and the rest of the Z Fighters looked at him strangely. Trunks looked at Krillin and said,"it has to be done. She has killed too many to go unpunished."  
  
Krillin looked at Trunks and yelled in anger, "then what about Vegeta? He has killed thousands maybe millions. Hey Trunks ask him why he is still on Earth."  
  
Trunks looked over at his father. Vegeta decided he better answer and said, "The only reason I'm staying on this planet is because I have to beat Kakorrotto in a fight to the death. That is my only purpose here."  
  
Trunks was shocked. His mother always told him that his father was a valiant warrior. Was it all a lie? Krillin went on, "See Trunks. Your Dad wasn't always the good guy, but we gave him a chance and look at him now. He may not say it, but we all know that he loves you and Bulma."  
  
Trunks lowered his hand and went out of Super Saiyan. Gohan ran up to Krillin, "But Krillin this is different. She's just a machine," these words hurt both #18 and Krillin, "she can't just change her feelings."  
  
"Well I think your wrong. I can prove it, because she already addmitted that what she did was wrong and she doesn't want to harm anyone again." #18 wondered, why is that little bald guy so intent on saving me. Krillin continued, "also I don't think she really is an android, or at least wasn't always an android. How did he know that! she thought, no one but her and her brother knew about that.  
  
"What!?," Piccolo choked out. "What do you mean? Are you saying you think she used to be human? I don't believe it."  
  
"Trust me guys. There's something in those eyes that doctor Gero couldn't of made."  
  
#18 was shocked. Goku went up to her and asked, "Is what Krillin says true?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. She lowered her head and said in a voice just above a whisper, "Yes. He's right. Know you see why I have to die. I had my humanity taken away from me. I killed people. I hated humans. All because of what He did to us. Know that you know that I've betrayed my own kind there's no reason for you to keep from destroying me."  
  
Goku looked at the others and nodded, all the others did too. Krillin burst into tears and fell down. Then Goku raised his hand, Krillin closed his eye, but heard no sound. When he looked up he saw Goku with his hand on the androids shoulder. "It's ok 18. It's not your fault. It was Dr. Gero's and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know any better." He looked over at his blad headed friend. "Krillin is it alright if shes stay's at Master Roshi's house.  
  
"Definetly. If it's ok with you 18?," Krillin asked.  
  
"Sure. Whatever," she said dryly but still a little shooken up after what just happened. They took off for the Kame house and the others talked about the situation. They decided to get some answers from 18, but they would train until then.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the mountains above West City a mysterious figure is jumping through the trees. The shadow is fast, too fast to be detected even by a trained eye. It emerges from the shadows and we see it's a young boy about the age of nine. He has short light brown hair that is slighlty tussled on one side. He had a black gi with a white thermal shirt underneath. He wore brown boots and black goggles.  
  
He ran over to a cliff and jumped off. If anyone saw him they must of thought he was ending his life, but just before hitting the ground a white aura surrounded him and he flew into the air. He was headed for a remote region that would've taken someone in a car four and a half hours to drive to. He heard from his uncle who was the keeper of a shrine in his town told him of a man who could teach him to master the powers he's had since he could remember.  
  
He was almost there when a boy who was quite a few years older than him was flying too. As he got closer he noticed that it was Android #17 who had attacked a village close to his own a week before. Shear terror went through his head as #17 came flying right at him readying to attack. The boy got ready as #17 neared closer. As #17 reached him the boy dodged the attempt to fly right into him. A barrage of punches were thrown and the android blocked all of them. One of the boys punches hit it's mark. The android's head swung around and he looked at the boy with a deep anger in his face. #17 punched the boy in the face and sent him to the ground.  
  
This is it, the boy thought, this is how I'm going to die. As he got ready for death to take over he heard a woman say, "Brother stop!" he looked up and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman and a short blad headed man.  
  
"Stay out of this Sis," #17 yelled.  
  
"17 stop right now or I will fight you"  
  
#17 looked over at the boy, "He's not worth it," he said and flew off.  
  
The bald headed man came up and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
The boy looked at his savers and said, "I'm fine. Thank you soo much. My names Arc. Arc Trigger. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Oh I'm Krillin and this is 18," the man said. He looked over at 18, but she was obviously lost in thought.  
  
"What!? She's one of them?"  
  
"Don't worry she's good. You have nothing to worry about," Krillin reasured him. "Hey 18 let's go to your new home."  
  
18 was still a little shooken up, "what? Oh yeah sure."  
  
Krillin got ready to leave when he said, "Hey kid what are you doing out here anyway and when did you learn to fly?"  
  
"I'm going to the Son house to ask to be trained by a man named Goku. I've been able to control my ki ever since I can remember," Arc answered.  
  
"You going to Goku's house. Sorry kid, but he's not there. He's training at Kami's tower."  
  
"Where's that?" Arc asked.  
  
"You wont find it so easily," 18 answered. "Shorty lets take him there."  
  
"Are you crazy!? Bring him to Kami. What if this kid attacked and killed him?"  
  
"You believed in me now I'm asking you to do the same for him. If he trys anything I will kill him."  
  
"Alright. Fine let's go," Krillen agreed, but you could sense the tension in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________  
  
so what did you think? please review and continue reading. No this is not a K/18 story but it deals with that a little. This chapter doesn't really reflect the rest of the story and it's mainly here to show you the differences in this Alternate Universe. 


	2. A Fight The Great Son Goku

Hey kids this is the second chapter so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I do own Arc Trigger So please ask if you want to use him.  
  
At Kami's tower everyone was busy training. They all were contemplating what just happened. Why hadn't they got 18 when they had the chance. They all hoped that 18 would stay true to her word. If she didn't then the outcome could be very bad. Gohan was sparring with Piccolo when he saw Krillin return. "Hey Mr. Piccolo look," Gohan said and pointed at his bald friend, "Krillins back with 18, and someone else."  
  
Piccolo looked up, "Who is that?" he screamed at Krillin. They landed near the two and Krillin called for everyone to comeover. He introduced all of them to Arc.  
  
"This is Arc. He want's to join our little group," krillen explained. The others looked at Krillin quizically and he saw their doubts. "I'm serious guys. This little kid actually landed a punch on 17 and it wasn't a fluke. That's more than most of us can do."  
  
Arc knew this must've been some feat just from the looks in their eyes. Yamcha pointed at him and said, "This little guy." Arc felt kind of angry, but then Yamcha rustled his hair and knew that he meant no offence. "That's pretty good. He could be some help in the future. With a little training oh course."  
  
"Umm... Goku. Arc was on his way to your house to ask you to train him. Would you?" Krillin informed him.  
  
"Well gosh," Goku started and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not really a teacher, I'll teach you things I know, but that wont be very much." Arc was surprised by this statement coming from the great Son Goku his uncle always spoke of. "I do know some people that can teach you a lot of things."  
  
Arc nodded. He had accomplished the first part of his quest now the second was about to begin. "So what do I do first?"  
  
Goku was a little taken back by this. He really didn't know what to do. "Well," he finally said, "I guess we should spar to see what you already know. Follow me." His words were aimed at Arc, and was sort of surprised when the rest of them followed after him.  
  
They came to the arena that the Z Figters used when they sparred against each other. It was was pretty much just a round room with Ki absorbent walls. Arc was amazed by the pure size of it. "Wow," he said in awe, "this is the most impresize arena I've ever seen." He looked over at Goku who was in a some-what loose fighting stance. He himself got into a more defensive stance.  
  
This little guy is serious, Goku thought with a little laugh. Then seeing how he would react, Goku suddenly zanzokened behind him and kicked at his mid-section. To everyones shock Arc zanzokened himself right above Goku and aimed his first at his opponent's head. Surprised that he knew that technique he was cut off guard and barely dodged the attack. "Alright looks like I have to take you more seriously," he said dropping back into his fighting stance.  
  
Arc noticed this time that his stance wasn't as loose as before. He ran at Goku and attempted to hit him, but Goku easily caught his hand. Arc sent a barrage of punches Goku but didn't land a single punch. Then in turn Goku did the same to Arc, whom manages to block and dodge all of them as well. Goku fired a very small ki blast the size of a baseball at him. Then Arc hit it with an equal sized blast. Goku kicked at Arc's legs, and Arc jumped and tried a spon kick of his own. His attack was blocked and he was punched in the side sending him into a wall. Arc got up and zanzokened to the right of Goku, then his left, then above, then behind, and finally to his front and he shot off a huge blast. Goku Zanzokened away from the attack and one of his own. "Ka Me," everyone looked at Goku as if he'd gone crazy, "Hame," Arc just stood still in place, "HA."  
  
A huge beam of energy was shot at Arc, but he didn't move. Instead he scream, "Suitorutoku!" a shield of energy appeared in front of him. The entire kamehameha was absorbed by the sheild. Arc shouted, "Suitoru!" and the energy went straight into him. A blue aura erupted around him and the pure energy was enough to make his hair stand up.  
  
Everyone exchanged their form of the appreciation to the technique. Gohan was the most surprised, "How did he do that?" Similar phrases where muttered by the others.  
  
"Well that was pretty good. You'll have to teach me that, but how about something to add some spice to this match." With that Goku turned Super Saiyan. Arc seemed surprised at this turn of events and readied himself for what was to come. Suddenly Goku was right in front of him. Goku hit Arc with all his strength right to the floor. Their was a sickening thud. Goku flew into the air, but noticed that Arc wasn't getting up. He flew down to check on his new friend when suddenly he disapeared. Everyone feared that Kami had already taken him, but Arc then reapeared right in front of Goku and kicked him with enough force that it sent him flying into a wall. Goku once again surprised by this young boy smiled. Goku then came back and they exchanged blows. Niether one doing much damage. Then they flung a flurry of attacks which not one conected. Suddenly Goku landed a punch and from there on he was the aggresser. He pummled Arc until he was on the ground unable to get up.  
  
Goku flew down and helped his young trainee up. "Oops. I guess I got a little carried away." Krillin walked up and gave him a senzu bean.  
  
After he was better they had dinner. The young boy was shocked how much Vegeta and Goku ate. After that Arc asked, "So will you train me?"  
  
Goku looked up and said, "Sure I think you earned it today. Don't you guys think so?"  
  
Everyone said their agreements except one. "Honestly Kakorotto. You're only going to slow down your training by teaching this little boy (and boy was sneared) how to fight in combat," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well Vegeta he should learn to fight. I mean look at how strong he is for his age. Reminds me of Gohan," he said and looked over at his son. "Hey maybe he could train with you Gohan."  
  
"No thank you Dad. I'm still training with Mr. Picollo," Gohan said politly.  
  
Suddenly Arc stood up and said, "I better get to sleep if I want to get up early in the morning. I guess I'll find a hotel in the nearest city."  
  
"What are you talking about Arc? You can sleep here," Chiaotzu said.  
  
"I... can?" Arc said quizically.  
  
"Sure," said Tien, "We all do."  
  
"Oh. Alright," and Arc flew to the edge of Kami's Tower and lay down on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing kid?" Krillin's voice came from his left.  
  
"Nothing just getting ready to sleep," Arc said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Well you know we have beds."  
  
"I'd suggested such, but since the weather doesn't really affect this place I would like to sleep under the stars," he said, and then looked at Krillin. "Are you and 18 a... uh couple?"  
  
Krillin laughed and answered, "Kami I wish. She's so beautiful," Arc had to agree, "and theres something about her eyes." He trailed off.  
  
"Does she feel the same about you?"  
  
"No we only really became friends today. The others still are getting used to her." Arc sensed this earlier, but decided not to say anything. "Well goodnight Arc. I'm heading home with 18."  
  
"Oh only known each other for a day and you're already taking her to your house," he teased. Krillin blushed at this.  
  
"Goodnight Arc."  
  
"Tell 18 that I'm thankful."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
When him and 18 got to the Kame House, and Oolong were already asleep. So Krillin took 18 to her room, but she asked for a room closer to his. This caused him to blush. After she got settled in he headed for his room and fell asleep thinking about 18.  
  
He didn't sleep long before he was interupted by someones voice. "Krillin. What do I do now?" He looked at he puzzled. "I mean now that I've changed."  
  
"I don't know whatever you want," Krillin said.  
  
What I really want is to be a normal woman, 18 thought.  
  
Krillin saw her depressed look and said, "I tell you what. You don't have any clothes so tomorrow how 'bout we go shopping at the mall."  
  
18's eye's lit up, "That would be fun. Thank you shorty." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to bed.  
  
It's a good thing it's dark in this room, Krillin thought feeling as red as a tomatoe. He soon fell back asleep.  
  
18 on the other hand didn't really need sleep so she just sat on her bed. Why was her mind stuck on the bald headed man from next door. She lay down and decided to get some sleep even if she didin't need it.  
  
__________________  
  
I know it's moving kinda slow but I intend on having a long story. If there's any advice you'd like to give or anything please let me know. Just to let you know Goku was not fighting his hardest and Arc doesn't have a chance against him.... yet. ANd sorry the chapter was so short. 


	3. Cell Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or their characters. I do own Arc Trigger so please ask if you want to use him.  
  
A/N alright sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. Maybe if I had some reviews I would work faster. Hint Hint. Any way on with the story...  
  
  
  
Arc woke up early the next morning. He was ready to train, his stomach growled, but first he had to eat. He entered the dinning room to see most of the Z Fighters eating like crazy. He looked at them quizically. Yamcha noticed and said, "They about to wake up better hurry up and eat."  
  
Arc knew what he meant and sat down and started eating. He filled up his plate and the Saiyan's rushed in and finished off the food. Goku sat back and put his hands on the back of his head. "That was great. Thanks Mr. Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo looked at the table and said, "Alright who's gonna help me with the dishes?" He looked up and everyone was gone, except Goku.  
  
He looked at the empty table and realised he was too late. "Ah come on Mr. Popo I have to train. Plaese just let me off this one time." Mr. Popo shook his head and Goku followed him to the kitchen.  
  
Arc felt a little sorry, but, he thought, better him than me. Then he had a mental image of all the dirty dishes the Saiyans had created. He walked around Kami's tower looking at all the training partners. Tein and Chatzou, Piccolo and Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta, which was actually Vegeta training and Trunks Training seperately but Trunks kept looking at his father and imitating his training exercises. Arc wanted to train with Goku, but he was currently doing the dishes that left Yamcha. He went in search for him, but when he found him he saw he was getting chewed out by Mr. Popo for shooting a ki blast at his garden. Arc smiled, that means Goku's finished, he thought, and he flew off looking for his new mentor.  
  
Goku was sparring with Piccolo and Gohan when he saw Arc fly over to them. Goku noticed that Arc didn't want to interupt his sesion and he started to do push ups. Goku continued to spar and when he was done he saw that Arc was now doing crunches. He saw Krillen standing next to him. "Hey Krillen," Goku yelled, "what did he do while I was sparring?"  
  
"Why not ask him yourself," Krillen suggested.  
  
Arc stopped doing crunches and started stretching out. "I've done 3,000 push ups, 3,000 sit ups, 2,000 curls, 1,500 squats, and 2,000 crunches. What do I do know Son Goku."  
  
Goku didn't really know what to say. What would Master Roshi say? he thought. Then it came to him. He ran and got some heavier wieghted clothes and said, "Put these on and do them again."  
  
Krillen laughed recognizing the phrase. He looked over at Goku and asked, "next is he gonna have to dodge bees? or how about swim away from a shark. All the while getting chased by that annoying dinosaur."  
  
Goku laughed and Arc looked at him puzzled. Must be something from the past he thought and he continued with his training. Krillen went off to train with 18 and Goku went to train with Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
Arc finished his instruction and flew off once again to find Goku. When he found him he asked, "What should I do now."  
  
Goku looked like he was in deep thought and then said, "Do it again."  
  
Arc got down and started his push ups. When he had finished he was extremly tired but he didn't show it. He walked over to Goku and asked what he should do now. Even though he could hear the words that he thought were about to come.  
  
"Now," Goku said, "it's time for lunch." Arc sighed in relief. "Then do it again." Arc headed off to the dinning room hoping that Goku's training would really make a difference.  
  
* * * *  
  
It had been a month since Arc had come to be known as a Z Fighter, and a lot had happened he hadn't had the chance to fight with the androids because a new villian had approached. His name was Cell. Arc knew he was no match for him and stayed training at Kami's tower whilst the others went to go see Cell. When the others asked why he wasn't going with them he simply stated, "I'm not powerful enough to withstand a fight with Cell so I think I'll continue my training here. Plus I think that Goku can easily beat him. Especially with the rest of the Saiyans and Piccolo (who had just resently fused with Kami)." The others didn't look offended knowing that what he said was true.  
  
Gohan decided that what Arc said made sense and he would stay and continue to train with Arc. They had spent the day sparring and "watching" the battle via the ki sensing technique. Suddenly a huge power raise came from where the Z Fighters were battling. Gohan quickly identified it as Cell. The power level was incredible it absolutley dwarfed the others.  
  
"I think we should help," Gohan said, and Arc agreed. They raced off towards the huge power, but was stopped by Mr. Popo.  
  
"Wait!" Mr. Popo yelled, "I've got something for you." He then took out two swords. "They're made of a rare metal known as adamantium, but that's not all they are indwelt with the power of the original guardian of Earth who is ki herself."  
  
This shocked Gohanl, but then why was he surprised that the original guardian was a woman. His mom was strong and so was 18. He took the thin katana-like sword, and Arc took the larger broad sword. They unsheathed their swords and to their surprise they started glowing.  
  
"They have been reacting," Mr. Popo said, "since you two have come here. I think they were meant to be yours."  
  
They said their thanks and flew off towards the battle. When they reached it they looked around shocked. All of the Z Fighters were surrounding 18 except for Goku and Vegeta. They flew towards the gang and Arc asked, "What happened?"  
  
Tein looked over at him and answered, "Cell absorbed 17 and now he's at his second stage if he absorbs 18 there's no way we'll win."  
  
Then a stroke of brilliance went through Gohan's head. "Hey Krillen you take 18 to Roshi's house 18 doesn't have a power level and Krillen you can lower yours to almost 100 and still fly so cell wont notice you leaving over Vegeta and Dads ki."  
  
Krillen nodded and he and 18 took off.  
  
Not liking to be outdone in the brains department Arc told everyone, "Fire your most powerful attacks at me." They looked at him nervously thinking he had gone crazy. "Just do it!" he screamed and they all charged up their attacks. Then Arc's plan came clear as he shouted, "Suitorutoku!" and the huge sheled generated infront of him. All of the ki blast went flying into the shield all of them were absorbed. Then Arc quietly said, "Suitoru," and the battle was on.  
  
Cell looked over to see Super Saiyan Trunks and Gohan joining in. Then he felt a huge power level and saw a little boy with a blue aura around him that was so powerful that red lightning shot around him inside it. The three flew over to help Goku and Vegeta. Cell knew he was outmatched so he quickly shot into the sky where he saw Krillen and Android #18. Before anyone could intervein Cell absorbed 18 and changed to his perfect form.  
  
"NOO!" Krillen screamed and he launched at Cell smashing his head into Cells stomach. Cell crumpled in pain and shock. How could this puny little human inflict damage on me, he thought. Cell sent a barrage of punches at Krillen, but not one conected.  
  
"Dad," Gohan said, noticesing the energy being emitted by Krillen.  
  
"I know son," Goku said looking at his bald headed friend.  
  
Krillen was man handling Cell. Punches and kicks were flying until Cell was lying motionless on the ground. "This is for 18!" he shouted and started raising the ki in his arm. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" Then a disc of pure energy came down and cut Cell in half.  
  
He made his decent towards the ground and his power dropped. Arc ran over to his friend, his power still high from absorbing all of the blasts. "That was amazing," he said, but then noticed the sad look on his face. Over the last month Krillen and 18 had become even more than friends. "Don't worry Krillen we'll wish her back," then he realized that the dragon balls where gone. He quickly came back by saying, "We still have the Namek balls."  
  
With this Krillen smiled. "Yeah," he said and they started walking towards the others. A sudden energy surge shot up behind them and Cell launched himself right through Krillen, killing him. Arc lept toward Cell and launched a barrage of attacks at Cell. They all landed and Cell went plummeting towards the ground. Arc raced toward Cell planning to do the same thing to him that he did to Krillen. Cell however had different plans and he shot a small ki blast right through Arc's stomach. Arc fell down and was surrounded in darkness.  
  
_______________  
  
Sorry that it's so short I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. Hey no one has reviewed my story yet please Review and tell me if my stories any good. 


	4. Power Up Little Arc

I'm back not that anyone missed me( looks over at the review counter and sees it's at ZERO). I've gotten a few E-mails telling me to continue writing so I wont disapoint my small group of fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ all I own is some of the made up characters and the plot. So don't sue me.  
  
Arc woke up in a strange white room. A woman he didn't know was standing next to him. He chuckled and she looked at him. "I must be dead. Why else would I be starring at an angel," he said, and she blushed.  
  
"No. You are at Orange County Hospitol. You almost didn't make it. Could you mind telling me how you got that hole in the side of your body," she asked, still a little red aroud the cheeks.  
  
"Oh no!" Arc screamed. What happened to the guys? Was Cell beat? What about Krillin? "Who brought me here?" he demanded. The woman pointed at the window and he saw a girl fast asleep. She had short blue hair and had a baby with lavender hair lying on her. Arc got up a walked out of the room, as he limped over to her he yelled, "Bulma," she woke up startled, "what happened?"  
  
She ran and hugged her little friend. "They couldn't beat him. They're all ok. Except," she bit her lip.  
  
Arc felt tears when he remembered Cell ripping through Krillins body. "Krillin," he whispered, "and 18." The thought settled over him two of his best friends were dead. He looked down the hall way. "Why am I here?" he asked. "I mean why didn't they just give me a senzu bean?"  
  
"Krillin had them and they couldn't find any," Bulma said. "The only reason you're alive is that little guy over there," and she pointed over at Gohan who was sleeping on a couch. "You lost too much blood and the hospitol couldn't get a new shipment until this morning. Gohan has the same blood type, but since he's part Saiyan we didn't know if it would work."  
  
"I'm glad it did," Arc answered. He still felt horrible because of what happened to Krillen, but for some reason he felt stronger than usual. Then he got an idea, "Why don't we wish him back with the dragon balls?"  
  
"We can't," Bulma said, "because there's no more dragon balls since the guardian of Earth is gone."  
  
"So why don't we get a new guardian?" he said. "We could go see the Nameks, and ask if one of them would like to volunteer."  
  
"That's a good idea, but how would we get there? I mean if we have to take a space ship we could take to long and you wouldn't be able to help fight Cell," she reasoned.  
  
"Like this," Arc said and grabbed her arm and put two fingers to his head. They were suddenly transported in front of a large group of Nameks. Bulma looked at him and Arc said, "What? Goku taught me it."  
  
A small namek ran towards them, "Bulma!" it yelled.  
  
"Dende," she replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Is Gohan with you?" Dende asked.  
  
"Well Gohan isn't here, but if it isn't too much trouble," she elbowed Arc. He nodded and flashed out of sight, and a second later he was back with Gohan.  
  
"Dende. How have you been?" Gohan asked his little green friend.  
  
"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Dende asked.  
  
"Um... well you see," Bulma said rubbing the back of her head, "Kami and Piccolo fused so the dragonballs are gone. We came her to see if one of you would like to be the guardian so we can get the dragonballs and wish are friend back."  
  
How could she say something like that so calm, Dende thought. He looked around and saw that all the Nameks were leaving. Huh why wont they help them? Earth is without a guardian. You don't get a chance like this every day. "I'll do it," he found himself saying.  
  
"You sure you can?" Gohan said surprised. "That would be soo cool." Dende nodded. "It's settled then," Arc said and grabbed all of them and IT(instant transmission) them back to Earth. Arc looked down and was suddenly very embarassed. He was still wearing a hospitol gown. "Bulma I don't think I have the energy to use instat transmission again so can you give us a ride to Kami's... I mean Dende's Tower?"  
  
"Sure," she answered and she threw a capsule, and a jet copter appeared. They all boarded the jet and Bulma flew off towards the tower.  
  
They reached the tower rather quickly thanks to Bulma's "unreasonable haste" as Dende so put it. Arc ran straight for his room to get a change of clothes. He returned to see Gohan and Bulma standing by her jet. "We're gonna go get the dragonballs now," said Bulma. Arc was surprised that the dragonballs could be created so quickly.[1] "So are you coming," she asked impatiently.  
  
Arc nodded and they all boarded her jet, and headed out in search for the dragonballs. The three star ball was located in the middle of an hockey rink, they got yelled at for interupting a game in progress, and then for melting the ice. Then the four star ball that was located a little ways above Gohan's house. The others were in various places such as atop an icy mountain, in the middle of the desert, and they even found one in a childs sand box. They returned to Dende's tower and he summoned the Eternal Dragon. The Dragon looked the two human, the demi-saiyan and the Namek and said, "You have two wishes remaining."  
  
Gohan stood up and said, "I wish that everyone that was killed by Cell was alive."  
  
"Your wish is granted," the dragon said, "you have one wishes remaining."  
  
Bulma walked up and said, " I wish that Krillin was transported to this tower."  
  
"Your wish has been granted," and suddenly Krillen appeared before them.  
  
Arc looked around and saw that the other Z Fighters were standing around, but where were Trunks and Vegeta?  
  
He was about to ask when Krillin said it for him, more or less, "Where's Trunks?"  
  
Goku walked up to him. "Glad to have you back. Him and Vegeta are in the Room of Time and Space," he said as if Krillin knew what that was.  
  
Piccolo steped in, "It's a room that makes one day inside like an entireyear inside. You can only stay in it for a maxium of two days on the outside or you're lost inside forever. You will not actually age, but your body will grow as normally."  
  
"Well that explains it," Gohan said, and then turned to Arc, "I'm going in with my dad because we're the other Super Saiyans, Chiaotzu and Yamcha, I believe Tien wanted to go in with Piccolo, right?" Tien nodded, "that leaves you and Krillin."  
  
Arc looked over at the short bald monk. Well isn't this great, last time he checked Krillin was the only one that could mop the floor with Cell. This is going to be interesting, he thought, woah why am I looking forward to such a challenge all of a sudden.  
  
Gohan continued, "Alright next in the room is me and dad right?" he looked at his dad.  
  
Goku grinned,"sure son."  
  
"The rest of you can decide who goes next. Ok?" Gohan finished, and the all agreed.  
  
Just then Mr. Popo walked up to them, "It seems that Trunks and Vegeta are about to come out." They all followed him to a large door.  
  
About three minutes later the large doors opened to show Trunks his familiar mushroom hair cut was replaced by long hair other than that he looked pretty much the same. Then Vegeta walked out looking... the exact same. Bulma commented on this and he said that Saiyan hair doesn't grow unless cut and even then it would only grow to it's original length.  
  
Goku walked up to him and said something like, "Did you do it."  
  
Vegeta smirked and answered, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Arc and Krillin were confused so Gohan leaned over and told them, "Dad and Vegeta both expect that there's a level above Super Saiyan. We are gonna need to reach it unless Krillin can power up like he did last time."  
  
"Let's go Gohan," Goku said.  
  
"Wait," said Bulma, and she threw a capsule. Out came a big yellow container. She opened it and inside was a new type of Saiyan armor. The Saiyan all rushed for it, but the others declined. Arc was tempted, for some reason, but decided to stick with his normal gi.  
  
With that the Saiyan father and son walked into the room and the door closed. "I don't know why they're doing this," Vegeta smirked, "once I get out there and destroy Cell then Kakorotto will be next."  
  
"Well dad let's be off," trunks said and blasted off towards Cell.  
  
"Whatever brat," Vegeta said and flew off taking the lead.  
  
As the rest started training Src ran and found his sword in his room then he and Krillin went to go see how powerful Vegeta and Trunks had gotten. Maybe they wouldn't have to go into the room after all. I think I'll go anyway, Arc thought, I doubt Cell will be the last of their troubles.  
  
They reached the battle and saw that Vegeta was about two to three times the size he usually was. He reached it, Krillin thought. Even though this was evident it still looked like Vegeta was having a hard time he was moving slower than usual.  
  
Since Arc had joined the Z Fighters they had two geniuses. Then add the knowledge of his wish he quickly saw the down side of this new form of Saiyan. It hampered your speed and agility because of all the muscles.  
  
Before he could say anything though Vegeta was thrown to the ground and Cell charged up a huge blast, but before he could throw it Trunks screamed, "Not again!" With that he changed into an asended Super Saiyan, but he kept raising. His power level was nearing half a billion.  
  
"Trunks no," Arc yelled, "that form ruins your speed espescially at the level." It was too late however and Cell capitolized on the opportunity. With a speed unimaginable Cell quickly beat him beyond cosienciousness. Arc flew at Cell with a speed he didn't know he was capable of. He pulled out his sword and it reminded him of old times at the shrine with his uncle. He cut through Cell's arm, but the sword got knocked away with his other. Arc decided to get the sword later. He sent a barrage of punches at Cell none of them connecting. Cell turned hands and did the same thing none of the attacks connected. Arc would of thought that he had a chance if it wasn't for the wish. He's just toying with me, he thought. Suddenly a bright yellow aura surrounded him. "Stop playing around and fight!" he screamed. "You are mocking my honor and my pride." Where did this come from, he thought. My... honor? Then his eyes went from green to completely green, as in no pupil, and his hair turned a golden color.  
  
While Arc didn't notice the change Krillin who was standing on the side line could see perfectly. Why does he look like a Saiyan? He's a human, not a saiyan, he said to himself.  
  
Cell noticed and figured that he was just another Saiyan. He flew over towards him and decided to finish it. He threw a deadly punch right square in the center of Arc's face. Arc flew backwards on his feet, but then stopped and looked at the terrified look in Cell's eyes. "I guess I under estimated you young Saiyan," Cell laughed. Saiyan? Arc thouhgt. "but now it's time to die."  
  
Cell flew right at Arc connedting a punch to his stomach. The young boy curled over from the force of the attack. "Is that the best you can do?" he found himself saying as he realized that it was shock and not pain running through his body.  
  
The android backed off a little and said, "You forget little Saiyan I have your kinds DNA aswell." Again with the Saiyan, Arc thought. Then Cell did something unexpected he screamed and a gold aura surrounded him and his eyes became an errie green. He flew at the young boy and kicked him. This was only the start as Cell pummled Arc and when he was completely done he said, "Tell your friend that there will be a tournament I will contact you on location and time. Keep watching the television little Saiyan." With that he flew off.  
  
Krillin ran and picked up his three friends emersed himself in his ki and took flight towards Dende's Tower. When they got back they each recieved a senzu bean, and Arc told them about the tourament. "Hey Arc how did you do that when you were fighting Cell?" Krillin asked.  
  
Arc eyed him quentionably and said, "What are you talking about? Do what?"  
  
"Well it looked like you turned into a Super Saiyan, but you're human. Right?" Krillin answered causing everyone to stare at the young boy.  
  
Arc rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well gee I didn't even notice," this cause the rest to facefault, "of course I'm a human." He thought for a minute and then said, "Maybe it has something to do with that blood transfusion.  
  
"This is great," Vegeta said, "First some low level clown takes away my desteny, then when I finally reach it a mere half breed child accomplishes it, I know for a fact my son will accomplish the feat, and now a small human not even a SAIYAN MANAGES TO TURN INTO A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta flew into the sky, and Trunks started to follow but stopped. He then turned and walked to his room.  
  
__________________  
  
1.I didn't see this episode so i don't know how he made the dragonballs  
  
  
  
Please read and review. I appreciate E-mails but no one will review because they would rather E-mail. 


	5. Room of Time and Spirit/Cell Games

A/N: So maybe if I post this at three instead of at one in the morning someone will see it and read it. I would like to thank those who have e- mailed me, but still no reviews. Okay and someone asked about what the Thermal that Arc wears is. It's a long john shirt but the sleeves end in grappling gloves(the kind with only half the fingers).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but i do own the plot and other new characters.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Arc was in a small arena sparring with Gohan. They had spent much time in there since Gohan got out. They found it strange that just from the blood transfusion Arc was able to achieve a metomorphisis that was thought only to be able to be accomplished by the members of his speicies, but here was a boy, a human boy a few years younger than him that achieved such a goal. Think of the possibilities that can come of this, Gohan thought letting his scientific mind get the best of him and he was hit with a boot to the face.  
  
"You okay Gohan?" Arc asked looking at his friend, "You don't seem like you're all here today."  
  
"It's nothing just an off day," he reasured him and they went back to sparring.  
  
Outside of the room Goku was talking with Dende. "So have you heard anything about Cell?" Goku asked. They had been waiting for the last three days, but he had not contacted them like he said he would.  
  
"No," Dende answered, "but he's completed the ring for the tournament."  
  
"Then it's only a matter of time," Goku said, and with that he went to train for the upcoming tournament.  
  
"It looks like he up to something," Dende said looking off at the world. He walked over to the two youngest of the Z fighters. "It's time guys. Arc get ready," he told them and walked off. Arc ran off to find Krillin and they entered the room of time and space.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yamcha flew off towards Dende's lookout. Oh Dende, he thought. Recalling the news he had just receaved. As he reached the tower he found himself yelling for everyone. When they all assembled he started telling the news, "Cell has announced that the games will begin in one weeks time just North of West City."  
  
Goku looked worried. "Arc's village is around that area," He explained. "I hope it still remains. Anyway you heard him people one week get busy." With those words said everyone went to trian.  
  
* * * *  
  
There are no words to describe the complete emptiness of the room of time and spirit. It was nothing but white except for the small "room" that was the entrence. Krillin and Arc looked around and then decided to start training. They could fly far off without fear of becoming lost because of the strange aura the entrance gave off. The Z Fighters already decided that they would make a wish when the dragonballs become active again. The wish would be for them to stay as long as they wanted in the room without fear of being trapped inside forever.  
  
They automatically started sparring. The goal here was to make it easy for Arc to stay in his transformation, which he named Nyuushin which meant super human skill in Japanese. The other goal was to find out if they could get that supreme power back to Krillin. They continued until they couldn't go on any longer.  
  
"Let's go eat," Krillin suggested.  
  
Arc's face lit up. "Yeah I'm starving," he replied and flew off toward the entrance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dende looked out at one spot on the Earth. Goku stood looking at the young Namek who already gained his respect. He's so natural at this, he said to himself, and then went off looking for Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Goku yelled as he found him. "Get ready because we are going home to relax for a week." Goku noticed the odd look his son gave him and added, "Rest is a part of training. It helps you keep a clear head."  
  
Gohan realized his Dad was right and nodded, but it still didn't feel right.  
  
Goku gave his goofy Son grin and they flew off towards home.  
  
* * * *  
  
Months had passed during the time in the Room of Time and Spirit, and Arc was now constantly in Nyuushin form, and Krillin had become almost as powerful as Vegeta in his super Siayan form. They couldn't get the complete power he had back, but they were getting there.  
  
The day before they were leaving Arc looked in the mirror, but not just taking a glance he really looked. His hair had grown long and looked very much like Trunks hair when he left the Room of Time and Spirit. Krillin insisted on him shaving his head, but Arc refused saying, "I will get my hair cut short when I get out, but I wont take a bic to it. That just wouldn't be me."  
  
His face had aged like Piccolo said but he was still just a happy child at heart. It shown a small scar on the side of his fore head were he barely dodged on of the strongest Distructo Discs he ever saw. It had been an acident of course, but the damage wasn't bad. For the scar was only about two thirds of an inch long.  
  
Krillin hadn't changed at all.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan and Goku spent the rest of the day fishing and spending time with Chi-chi. When the next day came Gohan flew up to Kami's Lookout to see what progress Krillin and Arc made. He insisted on calling it Dende 's tower or Dende's lookout, but the little Namek explained that he would prefere the place be named after his title and not his name.  
  
He was almost there when two huge power sources appeared on Kami's Lookout. He figured that Vegeta and Trunks had come back, but then noticed that he could feel there ki in the distance. Plus these ki levels were much to high to be either one of them. He sped up as he recognized the ki signatures.  
  
* * * *  
  
Coming out onto Kami's Lookout Krillin noticed how brilliant all the colors felt to his eyes. After seeing nothing but the entrance, ki blast, Arc, and himself he found a new found respect for them all. He saw Arc gasp as he looked down at the Earth.  
  
The rest of the Z Fighters stood there in silence. Arc had to be a little more powerful than Goku and Gohan and Krillin was amost as powerful. As Yamcha where used to be overpowered by Krillin, he and Tein had always been neck and neck with each other now there was no contest.  
  
Suddenly Arc noticed them staring at him. "Hey guys," he said and walked over to them, "what's new?" They all sweatdropped.  
  
Krillin walked over to them and looked at them quizically. Why are they starring, he thought then realised neither one of them was surpressing their ki. "Arc we don't have our ki surpressed," he said.  
  
They bursted out with laughter. "So you didn't think we'd be able to get so powerful I take it," Arc said to the group.  
  
They shook out of their surprised stated and congradulated them on their new found power. This was short lived however when Vegeta appeared along with Trunks. Vegeta looked pissed at the two people who were now stronger than him. Trunks on the other hand ran over started talking to his powerful friends. "Come on brat," Vegeta yelled, "we are going to train and he walked into the Room of Time and Spirit.  
  
Trunks ran in saying, "See you guys in a year."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku's ear twitched and he stood up breaking the table he was sitting in front of and looked outside. He looked down at the table and a sharp pain shot into the back of his head. Chi-chi's gonna give me it for that one he said as he saw how his being a constant Super Saiyan was affecting their house. He used I.T. to get directly to Kami's Lookout.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the lookout thing had gone back to normal as Gohan arrived and ran out to see his two friends and the new power they held. "Hey guys I guess you really used that time in there. I wonder how powerful I would have gotten if I would of stayed for the whole year," he shot out quickly at the two.  
  
Goku appeared right before them and looked at his friends after welcoming them back he offered them to stay at his house until the tournament to relax. Krillin said he wanted to stay at the lookout but would be sure to come visit. Arc wanted to go to his village and see his family.  
  
Goku and Gohan bit their lips at this. "Um that's were the tournaments being held, or at least that's near where the tournaments gonna be held. It starts in six days," Goku said to the young boy and he flew off towards his town.  
  
He reached the village and saw that it was nothing more than a large fighting area. He flew down at Cell and powered up even further. "What did you do to my family," he shouted.  
  
Cell to cocky to realized that Arc's power was much more powerful than his just snickered. "Well young Saiyan I have decided not to kill sinse the day we last fought. That way it's more satisfying when I kill you all. Your family and friends are fine. They are currently setting up their capsules on that mountain. If you try and fight me now before the tournament I will be forced to kill them."  
  
Realizing Cell had him right where he wanted him he simply said, "Be sure that you don't harm them." He flew off towards the mountain and told his family that he's going to be at Goku's training for the rest of the week so he could beat Cell. His uncle looked at him knowing he could already defeat Cell, but decided to let him do what he thought was right.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan and Goku were laying outside since Chi-chi yelled at them and told them that they are to be more careful or she would bring out frying pan. They both didn't want to meet that fate. Whilst they were laying they saw someone flying their way. He was suppressing his ki, but it took little time to realized it was Arc do to the Super-Saiyan senses.  
  
He set down next to them and told them what happened between him and Cell. THen he told about what happened to his village and the people. "You are more than welcome to stay here," Goku told him. "Now power up we may not be doing any rigerous training, but you need to keep in you Nyuushin form for the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh and be careful," Gohan added, "If you break anything you're liable to get a frying pan to the back of the head."  
  
Goku whinced and Arc cocked his left eye-brow at the sight of the most powerful warrior in the universe scared of his wife. A few days later Arc realized that he had great reasons to fear Chi-chi after he accidently broke a glass and she hit him with the frying pan with caused much pain.  
  
I bet she wished for an all powerful frying pan from the eternal dragon when no one was looking, he thought to himself. This only happened once as Arc went out and did "hard", as the construction workers put it, labor to make enough money to pay for all the Super Saiyan had broke and with a little compensation. Chi-chi had hearts in her eye's as she saw the money and went straight to Goku telling him how much more mature was than him, and that he should get a job. Goku made up an excuse saying he needed to stay relaxed until after the tournament.  
  
When Arc was working he was usually found with his sword. He was much better at handling it than Gohan as he spent his time in the Room of Time and Spirit practicing his martial arts skills.  
  
"Hey Arc you are suposed to be taking it easy just having fun," Goku said to him one day while Arc was having a sword-practice session.  
  
"I am having fun," Arc said.  
  
This made Goku smile and he told him, "Carry on then."  
  
"Hey Sensai?"  
  
"Yeah Arc?"  
  
"Well I was wondering. Now that we can be in Super Saiyan form without being angry do you think you could do a Kaioken?" Arc asked his teacher.  
  
"I supose you can. Want me to teach you the Kaioken?"  
  
Arc just nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc got his normal clothes out, a black shirt with a large collar, blue baggy jeans, van shoes, and his well known (by now) white thermal under-neath his shirt. He put his training clothes of a tank top and baggy sweat pants, and his fighting gi in a bag and capsulated it. The Z Fighters had all chosen to go to Capsule Corp. the day before the tournament. Bulma was throwing a party wishing them good luck.  
  
When he got there early to help her out he found that caterers were there setting everything up. "Geez Bulma why the caterers I thought it was only gonna be those going to the Cell Games tommorow," Arc teased her.  
  
Bulma smiled and said, "Well cooking for a bunch of Saiyans isn't very easy, and I've seen the way you eat. I swear you eat just as much as the rest of them now."  
  
Arc cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, you do have a good point," Arc said, looking over the buffet table wondering if this was going to be enough food.  
  
He sensed Krillin's ki and then master Roshi's it appeared that Krillin had to fly carrying him all the way there. Not that it was difficult or anything just that he had to deal with the old man's continuous rants about the women he saw below.  
  
After a while the party was in full swing. Everyone was there, even Vegeta though he would rather be in the gravity chamber. To top it all off Bulma made him wear that pink button-up shirt that he hated with every bone in his body. However it was better than sleeping on the couch for a week. He was listening to these people's endless babble and walked over to see his son hanging out with Gohan. "Boy why are you hanging out with such low lifes?" Vegeta smirked. This caused Trunks'es hair to flash golden for a second. Knowing he was going to far and he wanted to save his energy fighting tommorow rather than waste it fighting his brat he walked off.  
  
Piccolo was standing in the corner and when Gohan saw him he ran up and greeted him, "Hello Sensai."  
  
Piccolo looked down at Gohan and said, "Hey kid," then went back to leaning against the wall. Gohan was happy with this, because he knew how Piccolo was and really didn't communicate with him through words, but more through their eye's and their movements.  
  
The party went on until about seven when the Z Fighters went to sleep, as they had a big day tommorow. The rest of the group sat talking.  
  
* * * *  
  
They woke up the next morning and flew off towards the Cell Games. Baba came over to CC were the rest of the people could watch the Cell games through her crystal ball.  
  
(The Cell games happen almost exactly how they did in the anime except Krillin didn't get a chance to fight. We start up right after the twin Kamehameha's are fired.)  
  
"Oh no," Krillin screamed, "he's losing. Come on every one lets help him out."  
  
They all started firering ki blasts at Cell, but they just hit his energy and dissapated. Arc told them once again to fire all they had at him. After absorbing the energy he turned Nyuushin and then after his anger passed he yelled, "Kaioken times fifty." The bright red glow surrounded him. He set up behind Cell along with Vegeta and as Vegeta let off a huge ball of ki, he put his palms together made the three finger sign( thumb-seperatedfrom-index,middle-seperated from- ring,pinky). And let the words flow, "Zen...Kai...Sen...Ha!" a dark purple beam shot out and then three light blue ones the weaved in, out, and around the larger purple one. As all the blasts hit Cell was destroyed, and the Earth was saved.  
  
_______________________  
  
Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up but hey i made it extra long for you. I haven't checked spelling errors because it's 2 am and I'm sleepy. We all saw the Cell Games so why write about it. Now I'm getting into the stuff I can tweak. For those who wanted to know the Attack is not Zenkaisenha it's just Zenkaisen (complete destruction beam) i just felt the need to add that as it was the first time he used his special attack. 


	6. Time For High School

Authors notes: Ok I wrote this all today sorry if it's a little short.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ, but if I did then we wouldn't have to wait until september to see new episodes. Ok so let me set the tone for you. Gohan has already learned everything that he would have learned through his college years and has convinced his mom to let him go to school to work on his social skills. He is 16 years old,as in the normal timeline he was 18, but I think in this one he had Arc's help to convince his mom because he is enrolling also. Being that he is a boy genius too.  
  
_______________________-  
  
Gohan wished the flying Nimbus was faster. "I'm going to be late," he yelled to nobody. Just then he saw someone fly over to him.  
  
"What's up Gohan?" Arc asked, "If you don't get off that cloud and start flying you're gonna be really late."  
  
"I know, but I don't want anyone to know that I have those kinds of powers I just want to be thought of as normal," Gohan said.  
  
"Well I don't think it matters what they think, but how about you turn Super Saiyan? That way no one will recognize you," Arc said congradulating himself on his great idea.  
  
They both did just that and were in town in no time. On the way there they spotted some guys robbing a bank. They fly down and stoped them and then flew off towards the school they landed on the roof top powered down and walked to the principals office.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What just happend?" a young girl with black hair asked two people in front of the bank.  
  
"Oh Videl. Two golden haired fighters flew down and stopped these guys from robbing the bank," they said simutaniously.  
  
Golden figters, she thought to herself. "What were they wearing?"  
  
"One had red pants a white shirt and a vest, the other had blue jeans a black shirt with some weird white shirt that ended in gloves. Oh and they each had one of those," the one on the left said pointing at her star badge.  
  
Everyone at school has to wear these stupid things, she thought, I guess I'll have to do some investigating.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you sure you only want to be placed as Sophmores!?" the principal asked the two boys.  
  
They nodded and Arc said, "We've already learned all you could teach us we have the knowledge to have docorites in college. We came here because we live way out away from anyone and need to learn how to be social and work in teams and such"  
  
"Alright here's your schedules. Ms. Blink will take you to your first classes right now," he pointed them towards the door and they went to their classes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl was gnawing on the end of her pencil when the teacher came in with some one she'd never seen before. "Alright class we have a new student. This is Gohan and he is one of the only two that got perfect scores on the placement test." Gohan blushed and went to look for a seat.  
  
A blonde girl waved her hand and said, "Here's a spot right here." He walked over and said his thanks. "My names Erasa," she stated, "What's your name?"  
  
He looked up and said, "Son Gohan."  
  
"Well Gohan this is Videl and Sharpner, and guess what Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan," Erasa introduced them.  
  
Hercule's daughter, he thought.[1] This should be very interesting.  
  
Arc was having a rather different effect as he sat in the back and stated every answer as the question came up. Maybe I should let someone else have a try, he said looking around and seeing every eye on him. The rest of the period went just like this.  
  
After class Arc went to Phys. Ed. and changed into black training gi pants and a dark green tank-top. We walked into the gym and saw Gohan talking to some kids his age. "What's up Gohan?" He asked his long time friend.  
  
"Not a lot. Oh hey this is Erasa, Sharpner and Videl," he interoduced them.  
  
"And Videl his Mr. Satan's daughter," Erasa cheerfully added.  
  
Gohan gave Arc a look that said, don't say anything about you-know- what. "Oh really," Arc said supressing his laughter. "Nice to meet you all," he said atfer victory over his urge to laugh.  
  
"So how do you know each other," Sharpner half-asked, seeming more intent on starring at Videl. She saw this a punched him in the gut.  
  
Gohan and Arc sweatdropped and then the older of the boys said, "We're old friends."  
  
Suddenly Erasa saw Arcs arms they were covered in muscles, dense tight muscles. She walked up and grabbed his arm. "Wow you must work-out a lot," she said flirtatously, "You're absolutly ripped."  
  
Gohan sweat dropped again and walked over to her and whispered, "Not to spoil your fun, but he is about three years younger than you."  
  
Erasa's eye's got big and she yelled, "You're only 13!"  
  
This caught Videl's attention as she looked at the young boy. How could he only be 13, she thought, he looked much older and was in sophmore class.  
  
The gym teacher walked over and said, "Alright today's a nice day so we'll go outside and play baseball."  
  
After seperating into teams Sharpner went up to bat, and Videl took her spot at the pitcher's mound. She threw it and Sharpner hit it sending it high into the air. Arc jumped about twenty feet in the air and caught it. Gohan slapped himself in the fore head. Seeing this Arc thought, man I'd better not use hardly any of my strength I don't want to worry Gohan. He lightly tossed the ball at Videl and she caught it then looked at her hand. It was red. When it was the other teams turn to bat. Gohan went and hit it out of the park. Then it was Arc's turn, Sharpner remembering what he did to him decided to embaress him. He threw the ball as hard as he could Arc just stood there as the ball hit him in the side. He took his base and Sharpner was freaking out. How could that not even of phased him, he thought.  
  
The rest of the day they all had the same classes together and it went by fairly quick with nothing really noteable happening.  
  
After school they were all walking outside when Sharpner turned to Gohan and said, "Hey how about you join the boxing team? It could put some muscles on you."  
  
Gohan looked a little worried and then had a mental image of what one of his punches could do to someones face. Arc stepped in and said, "Well he would, but he's going to sign up in my class."  
  
Videl looked at him quizically and asked, "You're teaching a class?"  
  
"Yeah. At my dojo in town. It's new, but it's big and has lot's of room," he looked over at Gohan and added, "and I got Tein, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha to be instructors."  
  
"Really? It's been a while since I've seen Tein and Chiaotzu," He said excited to see his old friends. "I'll come by tommorow, because I have to get my Mom's permission."  
  
"Gohan the little Momma's boy," Sharpner laughed.  
  
Both Arc and Gohan looked at him and thought, if he knew Chi-chi he wouldn't be laughing at this. Gohan and Arc said their good byes and they ran off into an alley were they could change form and fly to home.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alright Gohan, you can go," Chi-chi said, "but if your grades go down from A's then you're gonna be in trouble mister."  
  
Gohan closed his door. Wow, he thought, that went surprisingly well. he went to call Arc, but saw Goten on the phone talking to Trunks. "Wow Gohan is it true that you're friends with Hercules daughter?" Goten chirped curiously.  
  
"Yeah, who told you that?" Gohan asked  
  
"Arc told Trunks, and he just told me," Goten answered him.  
  
"Tell Arc that I can come over tommorow and see the guys," Gohan told his little brother. Goten nodded and Gohan went to bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day was uneventful until Videl got a call on her phone, "A bank alright I'll be right there. Sensei," she said as she ran out."  
  
A minute later Gohan asked if he could go to the bathroom. Arc knew what he was doing because he talked about it this morning. He didn't want to be caught flying or fighting as Gohan so he had Bulma make a device that gave him a really weird looking super hero costume. He called himself the Great Saiya-man. Kami, he needs to get some style, Arc thought. After about fifteen minutes Arc decided that he better go to. He went to the bathroom and did the multi-form Technique. Stopping at two forms he said, "Split minds." Then both forms had different minds. Original Arc went out to help Gohan while the other went back to class.  
  
Gohan was having little trouble fighting the robber's, but kept getting caught off guard trying to protect Videl. He would see her pull off something dangerous and suddenly would think she needed his help. When Arc arrived in Nyuushin form he yelled, "She can handle herself just fight the criminals." With that they both quickly took out the rest of the criminals.  
  
Gohan started doing strange poses and then said, "I am the defender of love and peace I am the Great Saiya-man." He then attempted to fly off, but Arc grabbed his leg.  
  
What the hell was that?" he asked,"tring out to be a sailor scout now are you?"  
  
Gohan yelled for him to shut up and he then flew off. Arc disengaged his Nyuushin form and looked over at Videl, "My partner wishes his identity to remain a secret. I don't care, but just don't tell anyone the flying and the ki blasts ok," Arc said and he turned Nyuushin and flew off.  
  
Videl just stood there. What just happened, she thought to herself before getting in her jet copter and flying to school. She got there and class was just getting over. They all headed out and Videl ran over to Arc, "Hey we've got to talk."  
  
"About what Videl?" Arc asked already knowing the answer, but to tell the truth she looked cute when she was flustered.  
  
"You know what. Now I know Gohan is Saiya-man. If you are a gold figter he is the other and today there was only one gold figther. Now I promise not to tell Gohans secret if you can teach me to fly," Videl said.  
  
"Fine we'll teach you to fly," he said just as Gohan walked up.  
  
"What did you tell her about me? Why'd you do it?" he asked angerily.  
  
"Relax Gohan. I figured it out by myself," Videl said.  
  
"So we teach her to fly she doesn't give away your identity," Arc said calmly.  
  
"Okay, but you are getting a costume. I don't want anyone knowing my identity and you showing up not trying to hide a thing will help them figure out my secret," Gohan half-ordered, half-whined.  
  
"So when are we going to start?" Videl asked.  
  
"Saturday, is that alright with you guys?" Arc asked. They nodded and Videl left. "Okay let's go see the guys."  
  
__________________________  
  
Ok so Gohan's secret is out rather quickly but it's a lot funner to right when Videl isn't so cold to him which just happens to be before she finds out.  
  
1. I think they would call him by his first name since they know he's not a hero just a liar. 


	7. Flying Lessons

A/N Alright here's a new chapter for you. Forgive me if there's some ooc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although it would be nice.  
  
_______________________  
  
Gohan had been going to Arc's Dojo, which was actually his uncles, for the rest of the week. Arc's class dealt with swordplay, and then his other dealt with his own martial arts style. Gohan started his own class after he helped with Arc's swordplay class. His was also his own style which was a mixture of Piccolo's style and Goku's style. Mostly Piccolo's style as he so proudly put it.  
  
It was Friday and he was getting ready for the next day. He and Arc had to teach Videl how to manipulate her ki. He didn't think he could teach her the way he had be taught. He thought of how Piccolo threw him at a mountain and then him blasting right through it. He shoock the thought out of his head. There has to be a way, he thought.  
  
How are we going to do this? the thought ran through Arc's mind. I now how to teach someone to fly but I don't know how to teach someone to manipulate their ki. He sat there meditating trying to find the answer.  
  
Tien looked at the enrance and saw a new face appear. He walked over and said, "Hi are you here to join or are you looking for someone?"  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "Do you know where I can find Arc Trigger or Son Gohan?"  
  
"Over there," he said pointing towards a doorway. Then pointing to another doorway he added, "and there."  
  
She said her thanks and walked towards one of the doors. She opened it to see Arc in deep concetration. I better not bother him, she thought.  
  
"Come in Videl," he said his eye's still closed.  
  
She put her hand on her hip and said, "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I can sense ki," he said. He looked up and saw the puzzled look on her face. She had one of her eye brows cocked, this made him give a small smile. "You'll see. Tommorow."  
  
She looked at him. "Are we going to train here?"  
  
"No," he said once again closing his eyes.  
  
"Well then where?"  
  
"Gohan's house."  
  
Where's that?"  
  
"Sorry, ask Gohan I'm not good with directions," he stated and went back to meditating.  
  
"Ok I thought I was going to have to lure the information out of you."  
  
That's it, he thought.  
  
She walked over to the other room and opened the door. Inside was Gohan and he was stretching. "Woah!" she exclaimed, "You can do the splits. I only know a few girls the can do that."  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Well it's actually easier for a guy to do them," he informed her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I need directions to your house," she said.  
  
He gave them to her and she freaked.  
  
"The 439 mountain area. How do you get to school on time?" she asked.  
  
"I fly," he answered.  
  
Videl flushed at this. What was I thinking, she thought. Then she noticed what he was wearing, it was the undersuit of his Saiya-man costume. He's so hot, she thought, where'd that come from.  
  
"Videl are you okay?" she snapped out of it and blushed a deep shade of red and nodded.  
  
"SeeyoutommorowGohanbye," she let her words out quick and ran outside.  
  
What was that all about? he thought. Then a little while later he thought, man she got a nice butt. "Where did that come from?" he said out loud. He shoock the thought out of his head quickly and then started stretching again.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was now morning and Videl decided to show up at Gohan's house early. She quickly got dressed and put her hair in a messy pony tail. She looked into the mirror. What would Mom think if she saw me like this? she thought with a sigh. Then hopped into her jet copter and flew towards Gohan's. Maybe I'll be flying home by myself today, she thought with a smirk.  
  
She reached his house in an hour and then settled down in his yard. Gohan walked out wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "You know you're a little early for training," he said. She looked at him without understanding. "It's six in the morning," he answered to the question not asked.  
  
"You're kidding," she thought out loud and looked at her watch. Oops, she thought to herself as she flushed.  
  
"Come on in my Mom's making breakfast I'm sure she'll make more for a guest," he waved her into the house. "Mom our guest is a little early," he hollered into the kitchen.  
  
"At this hour? Doesn't she own a watch?" Chi-chi asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"She's just too excited," Gohan explained.  
  
Chi-chi gave a small smile and said, "About the flight lessons? or the instructor?"  
  
"MOM!" Gohan exclaimed, "It's not like that we're just friends."  
  
"Sure," his mother said sarcastically, "why don't you call Arc and wake up your brother. I'll make more breakfast."  
  
"Alright Videl," he stated, "I'm going to call Arc, could you wake up my little brother he's in that room right there?"  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "What's his name?" He pointed at the sign on the door, which read "Goten". She blushed, and headed towards the door. Videl opened it and saw a small child laying on a bed . "Uh... Goten? You need to wake up," Videl said.  
  
He rustled and looked up at her, "Who are you?" he chirped.  
  
"Videl," she answered.  
  
"Oh you're Gohan's friend. I thought you were an angel," he said with a yawn.  
  
What a cutie, she thought and walked out so he could get changed.  
  
Gohan walked out into the living room and then was followed by Arc. "I thought you said you were going to call him?" she asked, "How'd he get her so fast?"  
  
"Instant transmission allows me to intsantly transport to anyplace in the universe," he answered like it was no big deal.  
  
"Can you teach me that too?" she asked.  
  
"Well maybe in time?" he said and then he walked to the kitchen. "Good morning Chi-chi let me help you with that."  
  
After breakfast was ready they all sat down and ate. This simply amazed Videl as all three of the boy's ate a mountain of food.  
  
After their meal they headed outside to begin flying lessons. Arc told Gohan his plan for teaching Videl how to manipulate her ki and they started. "Okay," Arc began, "Videl in order to fly you need to now how to use your ki. Ki is the energy that flows through your body, and through ki manipulations you can fly or make ki blasts."  
  
"Ki blasts?" Videl questioned, so Goten fired a small ki blast at a rock, making it explode in to many pieces.  
  
"Yes that was a small ki blast. Now in order to find your ki relax and clear your mind of every thought. Don't try to find it let it come to you," Gohan said.  
  
After about twenty minutes Videl gaspsed. "It was like I found a never ending supply of power," she whispered.  
  
"Okay," Arc said, "now do the same thing and you will instead feel a small warmth." He paused until he saw her facial expression changed. "Will it to come out into your hands," Arc ordered.  
  
She did and it stayed there for a few seconds. "I did it! I did it!" she shouted.  
  
Gohan ran over and congradulated her, "Alright Videl."  
  
"Now do it again, and keep your consentration this time," Arc said. She did it much quicker this time. She continued to do it. Until she could hold the ki until Arc told her to stop. She gasped for air exaughsted. "Very good. Now let's go eat," Arc smiled.  
  
"Why?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well because you're tired and it's noon," he answered.  
  
"Are you serious?" she said looking at her watch. They all headed back with Goten complaining about not learning anything new yet.  
  
After an embaressing lunch where Chi-chi kept asking Gohan when he and Videl were getting married. Gohan rushed them out when Chi-chi started talking about grandchildren.  
  
He was still a dark shade of red when they reached their destination.  
  
"Okay now time to fly," Arc said. "Push your ki to your feet and then stabilize yourself by putting your ki in the right places."  
  
When Videl hovered over the ground Gohan exploded in compliments. "That was great Videl no one learns to fly that easy." This was interupted by Goten flying by them like a bird.  
  
"No one?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said nervously, "He's had a lot of practice with his ki, and you just learned today."  
  
At about eight Videl was flying around, though rather shakily. She's a natural, Arc thought, she'll be able to fly long distances by herself soon. They ate dinner and Arc helped with the dishes. He looked out the window and saw Gohan talking to Videl. She looked beautiful the way the moon shined on her. Too bad Gohan likes her, he thought, he better not hurt her.  
  
Gohan was sitting outside talking about how well Videl was doing. Dende she's beautiful, he thought feeling himself blush. Oh great you're getting a crush on her, he thought, there's something that would never happen.  
  
Videl saw him lost in thought and asked, "What's wrong Gohan you just trailed off."  
  
"Oh it's nothing Videl, " he said pushing the thoughts to the back of his head. Don't think about it just be her friend, he thought. "Well it's getting late and you said you are coming baack tommorow."  
  
"Yeah I'd better go, see you tommorow," She said.  
  
"See you at six Videl," he laughed.  
  
She said her good byes to everyone and Arc used I.T. to get her home. Unfourtunatley he was sent right to her room as her father was walking in. "Videl what is this scrawny little kid doing in your room," he yelled.  
  
"Cut it down dad he just took me home from my training," Videl stated.  
  
"Training?" he questioned.  
  
"I've been gone all day. Haven't you noticed?" She yelled a tear rolling down her chin.  
  
"Well I've been kind of busy with the action figure guys," he said rubbing the back of his head, "but that's not the point this little kid is just trying to get into your pants so he can..."  
  
"Dad!?"  
  
He ignored her and walked straight over to Arc and put his finger on the teens chest. "Now listen up kid. Stay away from my daughter, because if you try anything I swear I beat you worse than I beat Cell."  
  
Arc crumpled over laughing. "Well then," he said inbetween laughs, "I guess you better stay away from the back of my hand then."  
  
"What!?" Hercule erupted, "I beat the snot out of Cell when those freaks couldn't."  
  
This caused Arc to blow up. He turned Nyuushin and grabbed Hercule. "Listen you don't talk about my friends that way. You didn't do anything but take the credit for what Gohan did," this caught Videl's attention, "You ungreatful piece of shit. If it wasn't for him we all might be dead."  
  
Hercules eye's grew huge as he stammered, "Your one of the guy's that beat Cell."  
  
Arc dropped him as he ran out of the room. He saw his arm and noticed the lightning flashes around him. He had gone to the second level. "I'm so sorry Videl. I just couldn't take what he said," he rushed over to her and brushed the tears away.  
  
"That's okay," she said, "you didn't scare me. I've seen you do it before remember? I'm crying because he doesn't care. He ignored me and ran off at the first sign of danger," she let out, "And he didn't even try to protect me."  
  
Arc held her as she burried her head in his arms.  
  
"Don't make me stay here," she said.  
  
"Alright grab some clothes and you can stay at my place until this blows over," he said.  
  
She grabbed a capsule and packed it then she took hole of Arc's arm as he used I.T. to take them to his house.  
  
He took her to the guest bedroom and helped her get settled in. He showed her around and ended back at the room. "If you need anything I'll be right across the hall."  
  
"So you live here all alone?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and she walked over ang gave him a kiss on the fore head. "Thank you." They started walking to their rooms when she turned and said, "So Gohan really defeated him?"  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, he just nodded and they went to bed.  
  
________________  
  
Well what do you think? Don't worry even if there is going to be a little A/V, which I'm not saying there is, It will eventually be G/V. Hey I still want Pan to be born( she's so cool). If Mr. Satan seems OOC well then remember that he wasn't very nice until he met Buu. Also he always seemed to have a whine glass in his hand when he wasn't hiding or posing or making some bogus public speach. I don't like him so I'm not going to sugar coat him. I'm not trying to capture Videl as a ditz she was just excited on this day.  
  
Please Read and Respond. 


	8. Mirai Visits

Author notes:Oh by the way Goten is four and can become a Super Saiyan, Trunks is Five and can become a Super Saiyan.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ.  
  
____________  
  
Videl awoke in the middle of the night to hear Arc. She walked into his room and it appearded he was having a bad dream. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, but did so just as he flung himself upright and screamed.  
  
Arc looked around wondering were he was. He was happy to find himself in his room, he lowered himself into his bed where he noticed Videl standing beside him looking rather shocked. "What's the matter?" he asked her thinking something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she said catching her breath. "You sounded like you were having a bad dream and I was going to wake you," she explained. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he reasured her, "I'm sorry for waking you."  
  
"It's okay I'm going to go back to sleep we have a busy day tommorow," she smiled and left the room.  
  
That was horrible, he thought, it seemed so real. Cell appears behind Arc and destroys Gohan then he reappears in front of him holding Videl. Arc can do nothing as he hears Videl's neck break. Arc stopped thinking about the dream and decided to get some more sleep.  
  
The next morning went by very quick. Videl woke up at six and said that they were late. Arc showed Videl where the guest bathroom was so she could take a shower then he took a quick shower. He got out and saw Videl looking through her clothes in her towel. He became very embarassed and turned his head.  
  
"Hey Arc? Yesterday my t-shirt got in the way of me flying it kept trying to lift up so which of these gi's should I wear?" she asked. Then thought since when do I care about what I wear.  
  
This isn't like her he thought totally ignoring the fact that she was almost naked right in front of him. He suddenly remembered and pointed to a random gi then headed towards his room. Kami why? he asked himself.  
  
"Okay Arc I'm ready," she said as she rushed into his room, "It's 6:30 so we better get there and eat if we want to be out by ten."  
  
"Hey we don't eat that much," he said lifting his head. He then saw for the first time what he picked. It was a perfect gi for flying, he thought, very *cought* areodynamic. How could I do this? he thought. If I would of just paid attnetion to what I was pointing at.  
  
Videl was wearing a very tight gi that seemed to accent in some specific areas. "Come on Arc let's go." She grabbed his arm and he used instant transmission to get them to Gohan's front door. "Oh and please don't tell anyone about last night or where I'm staying."  
  
Arc nodded and knocked on the door ; Goten greeted them. "Hi," he chirped, "Gohan had dream about you Videl." He laughed, and Gohan running in tackling his brother and putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh hey guys," he said trying not to sound nervous or embaressed, "glad you could make it."  
  
"Breakfast is ready save some for Arc and Videl Goten," Chi-chi's voice was heard form the kitchen.  
  
"There already here Mom," Gohan announced and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
After breakfast they headed for to train.  
  
"Okay Videl now that you know how to fly I am going to teach you how to make ki blasts and beams and then Arc will teach you how to control them," Gohan said.  
  
Gohan started teaching Videl and Arc started to teach Goten how to control them. Videl got very good and after lunch Arc taught her how to control the blasts. During this time Goten was learning how to become a Super Saiyan and keep from changing back into a normal Saiyan after a few minutes. Videl learned how to control her blast very quickly and it soon she was good enough to be taught some more complex ki blasts.  
  
Gohan and Arc taught the two students the Kamehameha wave, Destructo disc, they taught Videl how to zanzoken (where they fade out and then fade back in at a different place), then they tried to teach them the Zenkaisen, but it took to much control for them to handle so did the shougekihatoku so they skiped those two and taught them many other attacks, they even taught them Final Flash and Gallick Gun. Gohan started talking about the Tri-Beam when Arc stopped him reminding him of the possible consequences.  
  
After that they spent the rest of the day training their ki blasts and flying.  
  
Arc and Videl left deciding to fly home as it was only 6:30 in the evening.  
  
When they reached his house Videl remembered that she had not grabbed anyof her school supplies so Arc took them there and then they left. Thank Dende for I.T. Videl thought, who would have know what would of happend if her Dad had seen her. Probably have Arc arrested. I'd hate to be the cop who tries to take him down.  
  
They went to bed at eight because Videl was tired and Arc wanted to make up for the lack of sleep he got the night before.  
  
This went on for four months, with them going to school on the weekdays and training on the weekends and evenings when they were done with their home work. Arc and Videl were getting closer, but so were her and Gohan and Gohan had finally learned where she was staying. After the initial shock Videl explained everything to Gohan and he seemed happy enough. Four months of heaven as Arc put it until one day when he appeared. Arc and Videl were at the Son residense when a familiar time machine appeared in the sky. "Everyone it's Trunks," Gohan exclaimed. Goten ran out and saw the ship, he looked very puzzled.  
  
"No Goten not Trunks Trunks, Mirai Trunks," Arc laughed. To this Chi- chi came out to great him.  
  
M. Trunks came out of his time machine and greated them all. As everyone was laughing and talking Arc noticed something getting out of Trunks' time machine. "Hey Trunks who's this?" Arc asked looking at the little girl that came out.  
  
"Oh I have someone very important to introduce you to," Trunks said, "This is Pan." The little girl ran behind M. Trunks'es legs she peeked out and said hi. Eyeing Gohan very carefully.  
  
"Is she yours?" Gohan asked. To this Trunks and Pan both backed away from each other laughing at the thought.  
  
"No way!" they both said.  
  
"Then who's her parents?" he said giving the famous Son grin.  
  
Pan gave the same exact grin, and Arc's eye's got huge. "Daddy she screamed as she ran into his stomach knocking him down. This caused everyone elses eye's to get huge.  
  
"Pan you know you weren't suposed to do that. You can't let both of your parents know or else you might not be born," M. Trunks scolded, "and we don't want that to happen."  
  
They spent the rest of the day hanging out and Gohan and Goten played with Pan. After dinner Videl and Arc started to leave. "Arc," M. Trunks yelled, "I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Arc reassured Videl that he would be back soon and ran over to Trunks. "What's up?"  
  
"Listen I've noticed the way you and Videl act around each other she acts the same way around Gohan. Now Pan is Gohan and Videl's child. I don't want anything to happen to make her not be born," he told him, "Now I did some research and the reason you aren't in my timeline is because you were killed by 17 before you ever met the Z Fighters. Gohan and Videl need to be together. I know it's hard, but you have to let them be together."  
  
"How could this happen?" Arc thought out loud. "This isn't fair, it can't be happening," he sobbed. "Videl!?" he screamed and flew off in Nyuushin form 2. His ki soon disapeared and Gohan called up the rest of the Z Fighters to look for him.  
  
Arc flew to Kami's lookout and found Dende. "Dende is there a room here where no one can detect my ki and I can stay in there for a while?" he questioned.  
  
"The namek replied, "Of course in that room over there and don't worry it has a never ending supply of food in there so you can stay there for as long as you want." Knowing the story as he had seen it himself while watching over Earth.  
  
"Thanks and please don't tell anyone else about me being here."  
  
"You can trust me." Dende said as Arc rushed into the room. Before the door was closed Dende felt a huge rush of ki.  
  
I didn't want this to happen like this, Trunks thought to himself. He had spent a month there and they just couldn't find Arc they where leaving tomorrow and he felt so guilty. Everyone had been putting time into helping find Arc, but it was to no prevail. Videl moved into Gohan's room and he slept on a cot beside her bed. They had become much closer over the momth and were currently going out. Although the only place they went out to was to look for Arc. They had gone back to school and Sharpner and Erasa both seemed worried about Arc, but neither could do anything about it.  
  
It went on like this for a year with no gain. They gave up looking but always hoped he would come back.  
  
Arc stayed at Dende's getting all the news from him and then training and reading in Dende's huge library. Piccolo new about Arc, but promised not to tell anyone. He pledged to stay on the lookout until Gohan and Videl's engagement. No matter how long it took.  
  
________________________________  
  
Sorry it was short but I'l try to make it up in the next chapter. Pan was born in my story in the Mirai time line Videl gives birth to Pan but dies during labor. Gohan dies when she is six they where very close and it was very painful hence the excited yelling when she was told not to. Please read and respond. 


	9. They're Back! Let's Party.

Authors notes: Little bit of info you should know before you read this. Since Arc and Krillin bacame such good friends he became a kind of uncle to Marron and he would go over there very ofte. Just letting you know so yoou don't think I skipped out on a chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but if I did you would all be watching new episodes by now.  
  
___________________________  
  
Arc learned that Gohan and Videl were getting married. He knew this for a week. It had been two years almost three and he decided to show up the next day, but first he had to go see someone. He flew down Krillin's house by the beach, as they had moved out of the Kame house right after the Cell games. He flew up to a window and knocked almost instantly and small girl with blonde pigtails showed up in the window.  
  
"Arc!" she screamed. "I missed you." She then jumped out to him knocking him almost all the way to the ground.  
  
"I missed you too kid," Arc said giving her a hug. "It's been too long Marron."  
  
"Marron what's going on?" 18's voice could be heard from the second story window.  
  
Arc put his finger to his mouth to quiet Marron and then he flew up to the window.  
  
"Arc," said 18 with a smile. "It's good to see you."  
  
Arc flew into the house and set Marron down. He heard Krillin walking up the stairs, and as he came up to see what all the comotion was he spotted Arc.  
  
"Hey Krillin. Nice hair." Arc smiled and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Arc. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Have you heard about Gohan?" Krillin asked as he looked at his young friend.  
  
Arc cringed at the last question and told him, "Dende's, training, yes." Then he told them about the last few years. He told them what Mirai Trunks had said, and why he left. He told them about going to level 3 and then showed them. Marron thought it was scarey so he turned back to normal. He looked at his friends, Krillin had grown his hair out longer than he thought it would ever get, 18 had her hair very short, and Marron still was looking much older but still didn't have a nose. It was so long sine the last time he'd seen her.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Marron Arc is going away for a while. It might be a long time before you see me again, but I promise to come back," Arc told the now crying four year old. "Don't cry. I'll be back so when you hear this," he knocked on the window, "That means I'm back."  
  
He gave her a hug and then left.  
  
*EndofFlashBack*  
  
"Okay listen guy," Arc now had a serious tone in his voice, "I'm going over to see Gohan and Videl Tommorow. I just couldn't stand one more day up on the lookout. Please don't tell them about me. I want to surprise them."  
  
"Sure," Krillin said.  
  
"Can he stay here tonight Mommy please can he please," Marron begged.  
  
"Sure sweetie," 18 said with a rare smile.  
  
The next day Arc went through his plan. He made breakfast as a thanks and then started charging up his instant transmission. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared. Right in front of the Son residence. It was the weekend so he hoped they were training right now. He knocked on the door to reveal Trunks and Goten. "ARC!" they screamed turning Super Saiyans and started sparring. After a little while Chi-chi and Bulma walked out to see what all the fuss was about. They stood there in shock as the boy they searched for for the longest time just showed up on the door step. Finally the shoock out of it to see Arc giving them a hug. "Hello you two," he said.  
  
They started asking questions and he told the whole story. He then asked where Gohan and Videl were. Just as he asked Gohan walked in. He put on his son grin and walked over and greeted him. The same old questions came and Arc answered, "Just wait a minute." They waited for a few seconds and then Videl walked in.  
  
"You know Gohan when I said that I'll race you I was just joke..." she stopped looking at Arc. Then she walked over to the kitchen grabbed Chi-chi's frying pan and hit him in the back of the head. "Where have you been mister? You had us worried? We've been looking for you forever?" her anger flaired as a tear ran down her chin.  
  
He walked over and gave her a hug. Then he sat down and told his story again. When he was finished he looked over at Gohan and Videl and added, "Oh I heard about you guys too, congradulations." They both smiled and held each other closer. Arc had held back the fact that he was now Nyuushin form 3, and what M. Trunks told him.  
  
They spent the rest of the day catching up and training. Arc walked over to Gohan and gathered Chi-chi and Goten. "I have some good news. I spoke with Goku when I went into a depression during my time away and he cheered me right up. He said that he would come back for Gohan's wedding if he got married to Videl. So I've recently talked to him and he's tying off loose ends and he'll be wished back in three days."  
  
This caused much happiness and Bulma set up a party for Goku and Arc's return. She got caterers and called everyone up then went straight home to get ready. "Gosh," Gohan said, "we still have three days. I wonder if she realizes that?"  
  
"She's probably just reiforcing the house because no dobt Vegeta will want to spar. Who knows what those two will destroy," Arc said and then he and the Son's busted up laughing, Videl didn't get the joke so she looked rather worried.  
  
The next few days went by very fast. Arc went back to his house to see nobody had bought it and except for the fact that the grass needed to be cut the house was in good shape. No one had even entered it since he was gone. Except for his friends when they were searching for them. He spent the days fixing it up and getting all the utilities hooked back up.  
  
He was excited to see Goku, but a part of him wanted to beat the moron into a lifeless pulp. He left his family and friends behind aswell, but it was the hardest thing he had to do. Goku however seemed happy when he decided to miss out on Gohan growing up, and he didn't even know about Goten. His anger surged and his ki rose. He almost reached Nyuushin before he settled down.  
  
One day left, he thought. Maybe I'll challenge him before Vegeta gets a chance to. That would be good I haven't had a decent spar in a long time. He thought about how Gohan had been slacking off these last seven years. "Woah," he said out loud, "I'm starting to sound just like Vegeta. Well maybe not him, but at least Piccolo.  
  
After a troubled sleep Arc woke up and took a quick shower. Goku was coming back at three in the afternoon. He had time to go spar with Vegeta and then Goku might be a challenge. He was thinking about this and then looked at himself in a mirror. I guess I got the cockyness of a Saiyan now, he thought.  
  
He headed for Bulma's and said his hello's he talked to Trunks for a little bit then walked into the gravity room.  
  
"This better be important," he said turning around to see Arc.  
  
"You, me, spar," Arc said taking the words right out of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"Gladly are you really in that big of hurry to die?" he asked confidently.  
  
"Just fight," Arc said. They each took a fighting stance and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"You still know how to do this right?" he asked with an evil smirk.  
  
Arc gave an equally impressive smirk and turn Nyuushin form 2. "Oops I guess I forgot to stop."  
  
Vegeta turned level 2 and said, "You're going to pay weakling."  
  
They started fighting throwing kicks and punches at each other at a speed a trained eye would still have trouble keeping up with them. "Wow Vegeta. It's been a while since I had a good spar."  
  
"Same here brat," he said.  
  
"But I sense that Goku is back so lets end this."  
  
"I agree," and with that Vegeta yelled Final Flash.  
  
Arc turned Nyuushin form 3 and grabbed the ball. Holding the ki in one hand he held out the other and said, "suitorutoku." He then absorbed the ki and said, "suitoru. Thanks Vegeta." He held out his hands his right behind his left creating an "X". He screamed, "Cross Blast!" A beam shot out of his hands it was made of two beams crossing each other. The blast hit Vegeta and he was went to the floor. "Thanks Vegeta see you next time."  
  
He ran out to greet Goku leaving an angry Vegeta screaming, "I'm not finished with you yet weakling."  
  
Arc ran to the livig room and decided that Goku must be somewhere in the middle of the huge mob. He leaned against a wall next to Piccolo. He knew that Piccolo also felt the same way about Goku. They looked at who hadn't joined in on the mob Trunks, 18, and Marron, who quickly ran up beside Arc.  
  
Goku finally made it out of the crowd, with Goten on his shoulder and said, "Hey Piccolo, Arc, 18. I'm guessing you're Trunks, and who are you?" He looked over at Marron who hid behing Arc's legs.  
  
"She's Krillin and 18's daughter," Arc explained.  
  
"Krillin and 18's?" he questioned, "Way to go Krillin."  
  
The guests noticed Arc and rushed over to say hi to him as well. Arc not wanting to be the center of attention said, "How about we hear from Goku about how the after-life treated him?"  
  
They all asked and he told them about his adventures and all the tournaments they had up on the Grand Kai's planet. They spent the day chatting and then Goten and Trunks went to go play. Goku quickley joined in.  
  
"I forgot how much of a kid he is. He has had an excited voice this whole time and he's acting like everything is so new," 18 said suprising everyone.  
  
"Hey Marron," Arc said to the little girl sitting on his lap, "why don't you go play with them?"  
  
"No i want to stay with you," she said stubbornly.  
  
He suddenly realized how hard it must have been. They were so close and then one day he leaves for two years. "I'm sorry Marron. For just leaving," he looked up at everyone, "I'm sorry. I guess I better tell the whole story." He told them his story this time going into detail. They all listened and then afterwards some of them decided to go dancing. They got dressed and went to a dance club that would allow the minors.  
  
Gohan had a grey suit on, Videl had an eye-popping dress on, and Arc decided to put on his navy blue thermal on, slacks, and a button up shirt that had flames on the bottom. Yamcha had a dark green button up shirt with jeans, Tien had his normal tank top, with a jacket and slacks, Lunch had a pink dress on she was in her ditzy form, Chiaotzu wore his normal clothes as did Piccolo, Goku had his orange hawaiian shirt and khaki's, Chi- chi wore a dark purple dress, Vegeta was wearing his pink shirt, much to his dismay, and yellow pants, Bulma had a light green shirt, and a mini- skirt to match, Krillin wore his white tux, and 18 had a deep red swing style dress. Trunks and Goten wore suits and Marron wore a cute little dress.  
  
Krillin, 18, Chi-chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Lunch were all dancing. Bulma was trying to get Vegeta to dance but he refused.  
  
"Fine Yamcha let's dance," sheturnd to see Yamcha with his tongue halfway down some girls throat.  
  
Arc decided to take action and ask ed her if she would like to dance. Vegeta played right into his hands. "Stand aside weakling I'm going to dance with my mate."  
  
Arc sat down and told Marron to go dance with them. She agreed and headed off. He sat looking at all of them and then saw Erasa and Sharpner enter. "Hey Guys!" he waved them over. They asked him where he went and he said he had business in the States. They bought it and started dancing.  
  
Arc's eyes wandered over the crowd when he caught Karen one of his old class mates and her boyfriend arguing. He knew he should just stay out of their conversation but his good hearing made it too tempting.  
  
Suddenly the guy grabbed her wrist and she slapped him trying to get away. He slapped her back and this got Arc's attention. If it's one thing he hated it was guys beating girls. He ran into the guy sending him into the wall. He picked him up by the throat and said, "Get out of here now." The guy complied and ran out. Many people cheered, making him blush.  
  
He walked over to Karen and asked if she was okay. She replied by giving him a deep kiss, and then a thank you. She had long straight red hair, she was very fit, and kind of short. Arc never really looked at her this way. She's beautiful, he thought. They spent the rest of the night dancing.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Wow so Goku's back and what's this Arc has seemed to get over Videl. Maybe not I don't know yet. To find out read the next chapter. 


	10. The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins

Authors Notes:Authors notes: Hey got some complaints about what I said in the first chapter. Yes there will be a chapter devoted on how Krillin and 18 got together. It will happen in a flash back. Be warned there will be some Mr. Satan bashing.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or DB or DBGT for the matter.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Last night was a blast, Arc said still lying in his bed. "Come on Arc, get up," he coaxed himself. He got up and took a shower then he flew off towards Gohan's school. Lets see, he thought, its 10:30. So I have fourty minutes to waste until he has lunch. Arc was going to enroll in college, but he learned more than one might learn in a life time, so he decided only to go if Gohan and Videl went.  
  
What to do, he questioned himself, what to do? He felt a familiar ki raise and then another. Saiyaman and Videl were on the job. He grabbed the pendant around his neck a slid the hidden panel. Inside was a button to which he pressed. A glack gi suddenly appeared around him, and he had a black wrap across the bottom of his face. He went Nyuushin staying in the first form.  
  
He found Saiyaman infront of a small army on the outskirts of town, but where was Videl? He looked over when he felt her ki and saw her in a similar Saiyaman outfit. Well look at that it appears Videl has turned into a saiyawoman, he laughed at the thought. He flew down and held out his open hand. A blue ki ball appeared in his hand, but instead of shooting it he suddenly clasped it in his hand. The ki shot out of the openings of his hand creating a energy sword. He ran thorugh the group destorying all the weapons then disengaged the ki sword.  
  
He knocked out his share of the people and then turned to see Gohan watching Videl finish up with the last of her group. "Well it's been awile since the Gold Fighter has been seen," Gohan joked. "You know they had your disapearence in the paper for months?"  
  
Arc laughed and then looked at Videl. A smirk appeared as he said, "When did the mighty Saiyawoman show up?"  
  
She blushed and answered, "About a year ago."  
  
Arc saw the media pull up and then looked over at Gohan and Videl who where doing somekind of weird dance. It reminded him of the song "Vogue" by Madonna. He laughed so hard he about crumpled over. When he regained his composure he looked at the media smiled and held up a "V" for victory, and then he flew off after his friends.  
  
They decided to meet after school since Gohan had to help Videl with her home work. Arc said it was okay, but then asked the question he'd been meening to, "So guys are you entering the Tenkaichi Budokai this year?"  
  
"Well Arc it took some convincing, but Gohan and I are going to the tournament," she smiled.  
  
"After the tournament is over we are going to have our weding," Gohan added, "No on told you?"  
  
He shoock his head and then turned towards his home. He stopped by a construction company and asked for a few jobs. He did them easily and then headed towards the school. I wonder when Pan is going to be born? he thought, she didn't look more than eight years younger than Trunks. That means it's going to happen very soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where is he?" Marron said out loud. "He siad he'd be here before it happend." She looked at her clock and saw that it was 9:32pm. He only had three minutes.  
  
Arc suddenly flew up and went through the window. "Hey Marron sorry I'm late. I'm really sorry," He apologised.  
  
"It's okay," she said with a smile, running over to give him a hug. "Better late than never right?"  
  
"Yep," he said, and then said to himself, in most cases.  
  
He looked ovver at the clock it switched to 9:35pm. "Happy Birth day Marron. Seven years old." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her and she opened it. It was a gold necklace with a circular locket on it.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "I love it." She gave him a hug and he took off into the air.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was the day before the tournament and Bulma threw another party. She had all of the people who were entering in the Tenkaichi Budokai come over and then some other people. The people entering were Arc, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Marron, yes Marron she had been getting training from Arc since she was three, and then 18 and Krillin when he had left, and Piccolo.  
  
They went to bed early after the party settled down. Arc, Goku, and Gohan were taking everyong there using I.T. in the morning so they didn't have to take a five hour flight. The people who were going with the fighters where Bulma, Chi-Chi, the Ox-King, Yamcha, Erasa, Sharpner, and Karen. Karen and Arc got pretty close over the last few months, and they even talked a little about marriage.  
  
Goten and Trunks woke up first and soon woke up everyone else. When Arc awoke he ran to the kitchen with the rest of the Saiyans and waited for their food. When it came they ate the mountain of food fairly quickly and then they headed off to get ready.  
  
After everyone was ready they put a hand on either Gohan, Goku, or Arc. Erasa, Sharpner, and Karen knew about them from Gohan and Videl. They didn't know about the Cell games. No use letting them know they have been admiring a bakayaro for half their lives.  
  
They were automatically transported to the Tenkaichi and went there seperate ways. Trunks, Goten, and Marron were angry, because they had to sign up for the junior tournament.  
  
"Well maybe there will be a few challengers. You never know who shows up at these tournaments," Goku reassured them.  
  
The chibi's went to the arena ring. The rest went to beat everkynone in the ellimination round. When they got there they saw a line of people. "What's going on," Goku said looking around.  
  
Videl stepped in. "Okay so the ellimination rounds have been cancelled, because it takes too much time. Now we have to hit a strength machine the top sixteen will be entered in the tournament. Of course Dad will be entered automatically becuase he won the tournament last year."  
  
Videl and her father had made ammends a month after her leaving, but she still didn't live there she said she didn't want to, because of all the press around all the time. When he said no, she threated him telling him that she could have Gohan and Arc there with a snap of her fingers.  
  
They stood in line making sure they were ahead of Vegeta. They did this because Arc pointed out that even though they were suposed to restrain from using their full power. Vegeta probably wouldn't listen. He was right when the prince of Saiyan destroyed the machine.  
  
After they were finished they went to check up on the junior competiton. Just as they suspected it was boreing, with the three chibi's easily beating each other up. When a fight came quarter finals where both contestents were disqualified for disobeying the rules the producers had to figure out a solution to their problem. They came up with an idea for the winners of the next three fights to have a triple threat match.  
  
So after beating their opponents the chibi's got ready. Goten and Trunks started fighting getting hands locked up. Seeing the opportunity Marron ran over and did a spin kick hitting both boys in the face. She then went about beating up the two chibis without much effort, thanks to her having android strengths.  
  
Goten and Trunks decided to go super, and when they did the match became more equal. The three were flying around. Invisable to the untrained eye. Goten threw a few kicks at Marron until Trunks came flying at them trying to plant a fist into Gotens gut. Goten spotted this and zanzokened behind him were he was met with a kick by Marron. He landed in the center of the ring and she and the other demi-saiyan landed. They sent each other a barrage of attacks, until Trunks started to get the upper hand.  
  
Goten now up flew and put his knee right into Trunks' back. They started fighting totally ignoring Marron, who took this opportunity to rest. She looked over and saw Trunks shoot a beam of ki at Goten, who jumped easily over it. Trunks controlled it so it would go harmlessly to the sky.  
  
Now it was Goten's turn. "Kame," the words echoed, "ha...me...HA!" A bright blue beam shot out at Trunks. He sifted his head so the beam went right by him. Goten sent his beam into the sky as well. They ran at each other and locked hands again trying to over power each other.  
  
"My turn," Marron said. She put her hands to gether in the style Arc had shown her. She let her blast power up just enough to send the two out of the ring. She outstretched her hands and screamed, "ZENKAISEN!" The beam shot and hit the two chibis sending them out of the ring. She turned to the crowd and held up a victory sign.  
  
Krillin was in the stands cheering his little girl on, and even 18 started to cheer upon seeing the victory.  
  
"Alright," the announcer boomed over his microphone, "and the winner is Marron. Get ready because the adult competition is starting in thirty."  
  
The competeing Z-Fighters went to the resevered area, minus Arc, Krillin and 18 who were congradulating her on her win. After they got the chibis to the seats they went to meet up with the others in the restaurant. After the saiyans, demi-saiyan, and human with his mutated saiyan genes finished the food. They went to the drawing to see who they were fighting.  
  
After pulling out a tennis ball with a number on it they were all placed.  
  
It would be: Krillin vs. Jewel, Piccolo vs. Shin, Videl vs. Spopovitch, Gohan vs. Kabito, Goku vs. Vegeta, 18 vs. Mighty Mask, Arc vs. Mr. Satan, and finally Killer vs. Yammu.  
  
Shin walked up to Goku and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Shin and this is my friend Kabito. I hope to face you in the ring, for it would be a great honor. Until then." Then he left.  
  
"I don't like those guys," Piccolo said and looked at them as they heaed off towards a corner away from everyone else.  
  
_______________________  
  
Sorry for making this chapter short I was going to make this longer but I have decided to instead make it into two chapters that way I could get this out sooner.  
  
R+R 


	11. Long Awaited Rematches

Author notes:This chapter will be most of the Tenkaichi, but I don't know if I am putting the final round in this one or the begining of the next.  
  
I would like to thank lalop and :P :P for the reveiws I appreciate them.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all you loyal Krillin fans.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own anything in the Dragon Ball franchise.  
  
______________________________  
  
The first match Krillin won easily with one kick. The second was unexpected when Piccolo gave up without an attack being made. Videl got ready and when she faced her opponent she looked like she was doing good. Until everyone noticed Spopovitch wouldn't lose. He kept getting back up. At one part it looked like she broke his neck. When she slumped down horrified at what she had done, he got back up.  
  
Then he went on the attack. Totally pulverizing poor Videl. Gohan couldn't take it, he turned SS, then level two. Spopovitch continued his assualt, until his friend Yammu interviend. "Stop that we have a job to do. Spopovitch gave him the finger and went back to his victim. This angered both Gohan and Arc as they changed to level three and form three. As they ran out to stop him Spopovitch kicked Videl out. Arc went and got a senzu bean right away and came straight back.  
  
Gohan got ready for his match, he was going to beat Kabito and then Spopovitch. He walked into the ring with Kabito and then when the Announcer started the fight Kabito wanted to see him turn Super Saiyan he turned up to level three and Spopovitch ran out and hit Gohan, who turned and blasted Spopovitch into thousands of pieces. Kabito suddenly said, "I conceide." The match was over.  
  
Yammu flew off and Kabito and Shin followed him. They were of no concern to the Z Fighters, or so they thought. The only thing on their minds was the fight about to be held. The Announcer yelled both of their names and then ran over to a small shed. The arena was surrounded by the sound of "Rock You Like A Hurricane." They immediately turned Super Saiyan then level two. They shot off at each other throwing many punches and kicks at each other. A flash of fist on fist followed by a sonic boom flowed through the arena. They flew away from each other in the air. Then Goku started, "KA...ME...HAME...HA" and Vegeta finished, "GALLICK GUN!" They fired their blasts and they struggled against each other. The Z Fighters had their hands full trying to make the people safe from the large ammounts of ki.  
  
After a while the beams got too intense andexploded. If it wasn't for Gohan, Arc, Videl, Piccolo, and even Marron doing the shuitorutoku technique everyone would've fried. Goku and Vegeta fell to the ring and Vegeta flew at Goku throwing a punch that was dodged then he flung a back spinning kick. Goku ducked and kicked Vegeta's legout from under him, but he just did a back hand-spring and sent a punch towards Goku's back. Goku zanzokend above him and kicked him in the back of the head. This caused him to fall off the edge.  
  
He looked up and was about to keep on the attack when the Announcer yelled,"Ring out." Vegeta was furious.  
  
"You're lucky Kakarotto. If we hadn't had these limits I would of destoryed you," he said and walked off.  
  
"Sore loser," Krillin said.  
  
The next match was between 18 and Mighty Mask. When she entered the ring she could of swore she heard two voices coming from him. They started their fight with 18 on the upper-hand then suddenly Mighty Mask had a yellow glow around him.  
  
"So it's you two," she said and with a chop she cut Mighty Mask in two revieling Goten and Trunks. They tried to fly off, but 18 grabbed Trunks and Marron came flying tackling Goten. 18 smiled at Marron. That's my girl, she thought.  
  
Now was the fighter almost everyone came to see Mr. Satan. He ran out to the ring throwing victory signs in the air. "Who's the punk I'm gonna fight," he yelled and then did his familiar roar.  
  
Arc showed up directly behind him. "Hello Hercule," he said with a smile.  
  
Hercule stopped, oh no what am I going to do.  
  
The fight started and Arc was playing with him blocking every punch thrown. "Don't worry Hercule I wont go Nyuushin," he said. He then punched him in the face and he fell out of the ring. "Oops, I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Everyone was shocked how could this kid beat Hercule. Even Erasa, Sharpner, and Karen were shocked at this. They looked over to see Yamcha and Bulma chatting, so were Chi-chi and her father. They aren't suprised, Karen thought. Why not?  
  
"Hey you guys. Arc just beat Mr. Satan," Erasa said annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah. How shocking," Bulma said and she Chi-chi,Yamcha, and the Ox King laughed.  
  
The next fight was between Krillin and Shin, but he was no where in sight so he was disqualified. Spopovitch was dead so Gohan advanced as well. Goku fought 18 in making sure his ki was the same as hers. He almost lost but then he got the upper hand with a lucky shot that sent her out of the ring.  
  
Arc didn't want to prolong his fight so he just picked up Jewel and set him outside the ring.  
  
Then it was Gohan and Krillin's turn Gohan turned Super Saiyan, but Krillin was still more powerful. He's been doing some serious training, he thought, he turned level two their ki was about equal. They started their fight throwing kicks and punches that none connected. Gohan decided to end it and turned Super Saiyan three.  
  
Krillin knew he was in trouble. What do I do? he thought, then it came to him. He thought fo 18 being tortured by Gohan, saw him laugh when he grabbed Marron and started doing the same to her. A yellow aura flowed around him.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Are you really going Goku?" a thirteen year old Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be back," Goku reasured him.  
  
Krillin took out a knife and cut his hand Goku did the same they put their hand together and said, "Blood Brothers for life."  
  
*EndOfFlashBack*  
  
Krillins hair stood up, a golden color. In Nyuushin form one he was as powerful as Gohan's level three. It must be because he was soo strong before he became Nyuushin, Arc thought. I gotta try that.  
  
Krillin went on the attack throwing a barage of attacks then zanzokening behind Gohan and fired a small ki blast. Gohan zanzokend above Krillin and sent both hands to his head performing a double axe handle. Krillin fell to the ground, but caught himself right before a ring out.  
  
He flew to the center of the ring and then powered to his max. The ring's surface underneath Krillin caved in as he shot into the air towards Gohan. He threw a hard right cross, but Gohan ducked hitting him in the stomach. Krillin countered with a kick to the side sending Gohan out of sight.  
  
Gohan was seen again as he quickened his pace flying at his friend. He stopped ten meters away from him and held out his hands, "Ma...Sen...Ko...Ha!" he screamed as the blast shot towards Krillin.  
  
Krillin looked at the blast held his hand up and said, "Destructo disc." The disc cut through his beam, splitting it so it went around him. Gohan zanzokend away from the ki disc.  
  
Krillin was about to attack when something caught his eye. Vegeta who was creating a rampage ever since his loss to Goku now had 18 perparing a ki blast. He flew as fast as he could, pushing his limits. Vegeta fired the blast, and Krillin flew in front of it. He hit the ground. Hard. Then punched Vegeta in the stomach bending him over in pain.  
  
Krillin went out of Nyuushin form, and looked at his wife. He didn't even care that he had lost the match. Just as long as she was safe.(A/N: tear drops lol) He ran over and gave her a big hug.  
  
The announcer got out of his little bunker and went to the side of the ring. "Okay," he yelled into his mic. "Now we have the last fight of the semi finals. So who's it going to be? Will it be Son Goku vs. his own son, or will it be Arc going for the belt and the prize.  
  
____________________________  
  
Now this is the part where I leave the cliffhanger. Just kidding I wouldn't do that. Well not this time so here's the match.  
  
____________________________  
  
Goku looked at his old student. He was in a fighting stance that was only slightly familiar. The Announcer started the match, and Goku and Arc stood still. Show down, Goku thought. Arc just stood there, until it appeared he let his defence down. Goku charged and sent a punch to his unguarded kidneys. Arc swooparound like he was dancing and Goku sent a barrage of Punches his way. "So Arc," Goku stated stopping his attack, "where'd you learn Kinjuitsu?"(A/N: Same style as Spike from cowboy bebop I believe)  
  
"My uncle taught me," he stated, "I improved it." Goku tried to sweep his feet out from under him knowing if he could do that this form would be useless. Arc did a back flip and then said, "I told you I improved it." This would have got a growl from Vegeta, but Goku just laughed.  
  
"Lets turn this up a notch," he said, turning Super Saiyan. Arc just stayed in his normal form.  
  
I got to try, he said, letting his anger take over, but keeping himself from turning Nyuushin. His power was raising as he thought of his family being destroyed then all of his friends. Goku powered down and did the same thing.  
  
They reached their maxes and noticed they were as strong as when the where in their second stages. They then went to Super Saiyan and Nyuushin, then their second stages, and finally to their third. They had to fly in the air to keep from making the arena collapse.  
  
Each time they hit each other the universe sounded like it was going to explode they both knew not to throw any ki blasts. They looked like they were at a stale mate until Arc did something unexpected. "Kaioken times one hundred," he yelled it hit Goku, and then disengaged it. Goku hit the ring hard sending him through it and onto the ground.  
  
"Arc is the winner," the announcer yelled, "Okay since some complications arose, the ring needs to be repaired. Tomorrow we will resume with the final match. Until then have a great day."  
  
Many people lingered in their seats while others ran to get out before the traffic hit. Goku and the rest went to a motel that was reserved for the fighters and company. The decideing fight was to be held the next day. Which of the two will have victory? Which will be met with utter defeat?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Hey I haven't decided who's going to win yet so please give me your veiw on who you want to win, and as always please R+R. Well here's what's happening in the next chapter: the last round of the Tenkaichi Budokai will be held and Shin and Kabito return. Am I sensing the begininb of the Majin series. Don't worry It will be very different. I mean they are all so strong in this time line. See ya next time. 


	12. Majin Buu

Authors Notes: I left my diskette in a computer at school so I'm saving this to my computer. I sure hope nothing happens to that thing.  
  
Disclaimer I don't ow DB,DBZ,DBGT.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Arc woke up early the next day and went for a small jog. He then raced over to the restaurant and ordered a big breakfast. Even for him the food was a large amount, but he ate it all and finished just as the rest of his friends entered the room.  
  
"Hey Arc," Goku said, "are you waiting for breakfast?"  
  
"No I just finished," he stated. Karen walked into the room and he stood up and gave her a kiss. "Hello sweetie," he greeted her.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"You are going to start warning people before you walk into a room. I mean your beauty could give someone a heartattack.  
  
She blushed slightly still not used to his flattery.  
  
"Ahem," Gohan coughed as the whole group was starring at them. "Get a room."  
  
Breakfast was the usual routine with them all starring at the Saiyan's as they ate. Krillin was eating more than he usually did, but not much more. Everyone except the Saiyan's started to converse and they all left when the others finished.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alright," the Announcer yelled, "We have the final match, and it's between Son Gohan and Arc Trigger. Which of these two will win the title. Ready? Then fight."  
  
They ran towards each other and locked hands. "Hey Gohan want to make things more interesting?" Arc asked. Gohan nodded, and he went straight to his third level. Arc however powered up to his max at every level before asending.  
  
Seeing Gohan's error Arc flew straight at him punching him in the chin. He was using kinjitsu which he didn't ever use against Gohan. It was his best fighting stlye and he wasn't holding back. He had the uper- hand until Gohan came back with a fighting style that Arc had never seen before. Gohan went to normal Saiyan and then he asended the same way Arc had.  
  
They landed on the ring and started fighting everyone except for their friends, the friends that didn't have the trained eyes wore special goggles made by Bulma.  
  
Gohan punched Arc in the stomach, making him bend over. Then Arc dropped to the ground, but instead of landing face first heput his hands down swinging his leg out to the back of Gohan's. Gohan fell down on his back, and then pushed off with his hands putting him on his feet. Gohan threw two punches then ducked and went for Arc's stomach again. This time Arc had the move scouted. He grabbed his fist and then punched him in the face. Sending him to the floor.  
  
Gohan stood up and looked at his friend. Wow, he thought, he really has been training these past two years. He launched himself into the air trying to regain some air in his lungs. Arc didn't let him as he flew up after him kicking him in the stomach. Gohan didn't know how this was happening. Why was everyone getting so strong all of a sudden? I mean I didn't even technically beat Krillin, he thought. Then with a chop to the neck he thought no more. He fell toward the ground, but regained consiusness right before hitting the ground. He flew up to the ring and landed. He gasped for air as he saw Arc land infront of him.  
  
Arc put his hands together and said, "Zenkai....SEN!" shooting the blast at Gohan.  
  
Gohan raised his hands. "Suitorutoku," he said as the sheild absorbed the beam. This was what Arc was hoping for. He zanzokend behind Gohan and kicked the back of his leg causing him to fall forward. He grabbed the now freely floating ball of energy and held it to Gohan's back.  
  
"Surrender," he commanded, and Gohan obliged.  
  
"The winner of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai is Arc Trigger," the announcer screamed, but was still drownded out by the many cheering fans. "I think it's safe to say that that was one of the best Tenkaichi Budokias ever whitnessed."  
  
Arc helped Gohan up and rasied their hands. He held up a victory sign and they went back to their normal forms. They walked off and the announcer walked up to them.  
  
"Alright in fifteen mintues we are going to call you guys out so you can get your prize money," the Announcer told them and they walked off. After the award ceremony, Shin and Kabito returned.  
  
They ran up and told the Z Figthers to follow them. When they disagreed Piccolo told them that he was the supreme Kai. They all obeyed him and they flew off with them.  
  
Shin told them all about Majin Buu, and how he was soon going to be resurrected. He finished by saying, "It seems Babedi has found a way to harness the Earths energy to revive Buu."  
  
Well let's get a move on," Goku said and they sped up. Following Shin to their destination. They flew over the ocean until they got to a very large island.  
  
"This is the place," said Shin as they touched down on a mountain side, "and that's . Babedi." He pointed to a small lizard like creature. "Okay you see that thing with the long head and blue uniform? That's Pui Pui. Next to Babedi is Dabura, the demon king."  
  
Down in the valley Babedi turned to Dabura, and said, "Dabura we have some visitors on that cliff. Why don't you pay them a visit?"  
  
Back on the cliff the Z Fighters were talking about a plan of action. When Krillin noticed something. "Hey guys," he said, "they're all going inside." They Z Fighters looked over to see them all go inside of the space ship.  
  
Then without warning Dabura showed up right infront of Kabito and shot a beam at him. Arc ran over and knocked him out of the way taking the blast at full force. When the dust cleared it show Arc, Nyuushin form 3 and he looked pissed. He punched Dabura in the face and the Demon was sent rolling down the hill. When he came to a stop he spat at Arc . Arc held up a hand and blasted it.  
  
"Shall I quote my uncle?" he asked. "The Demon king, whose name was Ifrit was turned to stone by Dabura's spit. Dabura became the new king of Demons." He blasted Dabura into a million pieces. "Lets go," he said turning toward the entrance.  
  
"No we mustn't do that," Shin said. "Babedi uses his power to find the most powerful fighters in the unvierse."  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta smirked, "that Dabura guy looked so strong." He started laughing and the other Z Fighters joined in. How can they laugh when the fate of the universe is at stake, Shin thougt. They have no idea about the power Buu has.  
  
They floated down the space ship until they landed on the floor. Pui Pui came out and said, "To get to the bottom of this ship you hav to go through three levels at each level in a boss. If you defeat that boss then you go onto the next level."  
  
With that said Vegeta ran up to him and punched him in the face killing him. "Well I'd say that's one level down." The floor opened and they went to a second where a huge beast was located. Krillin ran up and kicked it in the head, then he punched him in the stomach, and then hit him hard in the face. The creature fell down, and the floor opened up. On the third floor there was at least fifty aliens in it. The Z Fighters easily beat them and went to the bottom level.  
  
"Well you're pretty impressive, but I've gotten all of Earths power I needed," Babedi laughed. "I've already summoned Majin Buu." He shouted in another language and they were all transported outside. The ball that encased Majin Buu split open showing nothing but a pink cloud. Babedi thinking that something went wrong got very scared. He started to run when he heard the sound of something hitting the groud. He looked to see a pink blubbery thing.  
  
"You must be Majin Buu. I am Babedi your master. Kill those people," he said pointing at the Z Fighters.  
  
"No I don't want to," Buu said stubbornly. "I want to play."  
  
Piccolo was the only one that heard this. "He doesn't want to fight. He's an infant, and all he wants to do is play."  
  
Babedi got mad, "Now do you want me to put you back into that ball for one thousand years."  
  
Buu looked at the Z Fighters and then headed over to them and looked at them. Krillin took the information from Piccolo and walked up to him. "Hi there my names Krillin. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Buu?" he said shicked. No one had ever asked him before.  
  
"You don't want to fight do you?" Arc said catching on.  
  
"No but I don't want to be put back in that ball either."  
  
"Buu. Kill them now!" Babedi commanded.  
  
Buu turned around and looked at him. "No I don't want to," he said.  
  
"Fine then I'll do it," Babedi sent small blast right at Krillin, who fell to the ground.  
  
Thinking Krillin had died Buu screamed. He started to seperate, and now stood the evil Majin buu, and the fat Buu.(A/N:Fat Buu will now just be called Buu. Evil Buu will now be called Majin Buu.  
  
Buu ran over and Picked up Babedi ready to kill him, but Majin Buu inteveined. He kicked Buu in the side and then sent out a wierd ghost version of Mjin Buu. This hit Buu and it absorbed him. He became much more powerful and the rest of the Z Fighters ran to fight the new creature.  
  
They were all fighting at maximum power and no one noticed that the absorbent Buu came out and it got Piccolo, Trunks and Goten who where about to do the fusion dance, Vegeta, and Krillin. This new Majin Buu was more powerful than the level three Super Saiyans and the form three Nyuushin. Videl was staying away from the fight knowing that she was no help. Majin Buu sat down, and Goku took this oppurtunity to tell Arc and Gohan about the fusiondance he taught it to them, and then told them to do it. They did and Goharc was thus born. Then Goharc had an idea. "Goku now let us do the fusion dance," he explained and they did making Arhanku. This new being went Super Nyuushin(A/N: Super Saiyan +Nyuushin=Super Nyuushin) up to the third stage. They cahrged at Buu and their power looked equal.  
  
They sent blow after blow at the monster. It started to lose ground and was sent to the ground. "Ka...Me....Hame...HA!" Arhanku shouted and the beam destroyed the monster.  
  
The time limit ran out and they ran over to where Videl, Shin and Kabito stood. She was crying. "Don't worry," Gohan said, "we'll get them back."  
  
"We can't wish them back using our Dragonballs though," Arc said. "Looks like we're going to Namek."  
  
__________________________  
  
I know the Buu fight wasn't any good but they just kept sending barage after barrage of attacks until he got tired. I don't know if the three way fusion would work but I don't see why it wouldn't. Thanks for reviewing. Please keep them coming. 


	13. Things Don't Always Turn Out The Way You...

Authors notes:Hey guys sorry for making you wait but I've been gone this weekend. anyway I wish i could make it up with a long chapter but aI've had writers block today.  
  
Disclaimer: When I become rich one of my top priorities is buying the rights but until I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.  
  
________________________________  
  
Arc searched his location trying to find the final Dragonball. Where could it be? he thought, and then noticed something shining underneath a big pile of rocks he dug out the five star ball and used I.T. to get back to the Namek villiage.  
  
"Took you long enough," Goku said. "Now lets hurry up and make the wishes."  
  
The elder Namek went up to the balls and chanted saying the password. The Eternal Dragon appeared and said, "You have three wishes remaining." Arc stepped forward and spoke Namek, which he had learned from Dende, "We wish for everyone that was killed fighting Buu to return."  
  
"Your wish is granted," he said eye's glowing red.  
  
"We also want Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a non-evil human," Arc said.  
  
"Your wish is granted. You have one wish remaining."  
  
"Do you want to make a wish?" Arc asked the elder.  
  
He shoock his head, "If we had a wish we would've already been searching for them."  
  
"Okay then how about... you fix all the dammage Cell caused in other world."  
  
"Your wish is granted. Good bye," and then he flew off.  
  
"What was that last wish?" Goku asked.  
  
"I wished that all the damage Cell caused in the other world was fixed," Arc answered.  
  
"That should make King Kai happy," he said. "Now lets get the others and go to my son's wedding."  
  
They used Instant Transmission to get to the battle ground where they had fought and they got the now revived Z Fighters. They took them back to the arena and they grabbed their stuff. They then went to the small hall they had reserved.  
  
They all got into their tux'es and dresses, and settled into place. Piccolo was Gohan's best man, and Goten was the ring bearer. Marron was the flower girl, and Erasa was Videl's maid of honor. The seats where the most diverse thing though. On Gohan's side there were all sorts of different beings, and then on videl's side they were all humans.  
  
After the ceremony Gohan and Videl flew off, in a jet not by themselves, to their honeymoon.(A/N:That's all the details you're getting on the honeymoon I'm not that kind of writer. No offense to those who are.) The Z Fighters wouldn't see them for three weeks.  
  
Six years went by and Goku was taking a break from Ubuu's training. He was excited because it was the first time he had seen Gohan since he moved out right after he and Videl's honey moon. Of course Chi-chi made it known that it was his fault for never coming down from Dende's.  
  
Goten ran in screaming, "Niichan's here."  
  
Shortly afterward Gohan and Videl walked in. They didn't even get a chance to talk before the excited Goku grabbed them and picked them up in a bear hug. He stopped when he felt an unfamiliar ki. He looked between the two still caught in his hug and looked down to see a little girl that had managed to avoid it.  
  
"Well who are you?" Goku asked dropping the married couple.  
  
The little girl looked like a young Videl. "Hi Grandpa my name's Pan," she said and blushed.  
  
"You to had a baby and no one told me?" he asked amazed.  
  
"I'm not a baby," she said.  
  
"Yeah we did," Videl said, "almost six years ago." (A/N:Videl got pregnant over her honey moon. Well think about it, it was a three week honey moon.)  
  
"Well you're probably hungry and I've got lunch ready," Chi-chi said waving them towards the kitchen.  
  
No later than those were spoken and a knock was heard. Gohan went to answer and He saw it was Arc. "Hey man what's new?" he asked.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan. Nothing much," Arc answered.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh I'm dropping Trunks and Marron off. They're staying over for the weekend. Well Trunks is, Marron has to come home later tonight."  
  
"Oh well Videl and I came over to show Dad Pan," Gohan stated. "He's been up at Dende's for so long he didn't even know I had a kid."  
  
They heard Goku and Pan laugh from inside and Arc looked in to see Pan on Goku's back as he was running around the house. "I guess you've been so busy working that you didn't realize that you're Dad was still a kid."  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head and said, "I guess not. Well come on in."  
  
Arc, came in followed by an impatient Trunks and then Marron. They walked to the kitchen and Arc and Marron looked at Trunks who was pigging out.  
  
"Arc, Marron want some food?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
They both said "No thank you ma'am," and then Arc explained. "Despite Trunks' appearence we did eat right before we came."  
  
After lunch Chi-chi wanted a picture, since they all looked so grown up. Gohan was wearing a button up-shirt with a tie and slacks, he had big black glasses on. Videl to everyone surprise was wearing a sundress. Arc was wearing a suit that was identical to Spike's from Cowboy Bebop.(A/N: For those who don't know a white button up shirt a tie, blue slacks, and a blue jacket with rolled up sleves) Goku and Chi-chi wore their normal clothes. Goten was wearing a shirt with his name on it, and jeans. Trunks had on a white T-shirt and khakis, and Marron had on jeans and a black shirt with white sleeves that were striped black like her mother.  
  
When they finished they broke off in seperate packs. Goten, Marron and Trunks went out into the woods. Goku and Pan where outside sparring, Chi-chi was resting oerworked already by Trunks, and Goten, and Arc, Gohan, and Videl were outside talking.  
  
"So Arc why isn't Karen with you?" Videl knew she hit a soft spot when she saw the impression he gave.  
  
"She left me," Arc said his head downcast, "a week ago she just left. I came home and she was gone."  
  
Videl and Comforted him, and but it wasn't too long before they saw Goku and Pan fight their way over to them.  
  
Goku was obviously holding back as he fought the chibi. "Good job Pan. Gohan," he said looking over at him, "you have quite a strong little girl."  
  
"I'm not little," she said as she kneed him in the stomach knocking the air out of him."  
  
This caused the others to laugh and it got Arc's mind off of Karen. "Okay I'm sorry," Goku said after regaining his composure.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking and sparring and then it came time for Marron to go home. Krillin appeared at the door and greated Chi- chi and then he noticed something. "Hey Goku," he yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kirllin. It's good to see you," Goku said.  
  
"Hey Dad," Marron said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, and she nodded. "So Goku how long are you staying down here?"  
  
"I don't know a couple of days," he said. "I wont be staying at Dende's anymore, but I still am going to train Ubuu. Which reminds me he's coming down tomorrow."  
  
"Ha I bet if you tell Bulma then she'll throw a party," Krillin joked.  
  
"That's a great idea Krillin," Bulma's voice came from behind him. "Oh Trunks forgot his tooth brush," she added.  
  
"Well then we've got to be going," Krillin said and they left.  
  
Soon afterward Chi-chi left and then Gohan, Videl and Pan. "Well looks like it's time for me to go," Arc said. "Good bye you guys see you tomorrow."  
  
He flew home and when he entered he saw that Karen had come by and gotten the rest of her stuff. He walked to his desk and opened a cabinet inside was a small black box. He opened it and looked at the ring. "I guess things don't always turn out the way you plan," he said closing the box and then laying down on his bed. He turned on his side and went to sleep."  
  
_____________________________  
  
I have an announcment to make. In a few chapters (two or three) I am making one or more new characters. If you would like one of them to be modled after you send me an e-mail with your name, a little bit about your personality and a description of what you want to look like in the story. wheetus@hotmail.com  
  
okay anyway sorry for the short chapter I really need to start making them longer butI've had writers block today.  
  
as always please R+R 


	14. The Party

Authors Notes: Contest is still going on. Send in your e-mails.  
  
Disclaimer" don't own DB DBZ DBGT  
  
_______________________  
  
The morning snuck by slowly as Arc lay in his bed. He remembered Videl waking him up those many years ago and smiled. I guess I still have some feelings for her, he thought and frowned. He woke up and looked in his closet and acted like he was searching for what to wear. In reality there was many different pairs of the same three outfits. His training gi, an outfit that looked like the one he wore all his lif, black shirt with big collar, white thermal, and jeans, and then his Spike clothes.  
  
He chose his training gi deciding that they would probably have a sparring tournament at the party. He looked at his clock he was going to go at noon so he still had a few hours. I think that I'll go see Krillin. He flew over to the house to realize that Krillin and 18 were *cough* busy.  
  
Marron ran down stairs and said, "I don't care where you're going just get me away from her," he nodded and she yelled, "Mom, Dad I'm going to go train."  
  
They flew off with great speed and then Marron came up with an idea. "Let's go see Videl and Gohan."  
  
"Alright let's go," he said and they headed for Satan City. They got to the house and knocked on the door. Gohan answered.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, "What's new?"  
  
"Just coming to see if you guys want to do something," Arc explained.  
  
"As a matter of fact we do want to do something," Gohan said. He disapeared and then reapeared holding Pan. "Here take her to Bulma's she is going over to see Bra." He handed her over and said, "Thanks guys," before closing the door in his face.  
  
Arc and Marron stood there in shock for a little while and then flew off toward Capsule Corp. They reached it quickly and set down in the front yard. Goten and Trunks were outside. Pan ran over to Trunks and he picked her up.  
  
"Hey Pan-chan. What are you doing here?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Hi Trunks, "she said smiling, "I'm coming over to see Bra."  
  
"Alright," he said putting the chibi down. "She's in her room." Pan flew up and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek and then flew off towards Bra's bedroom.  
  
"Oh how cute," Marron said.  
  
"Well what are you doing over here?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well Arc was going over to my house to see my parents. I'm glad he didn't that would be enough to scar someone for life."  
  
Goten looked a little puzzled for a little bit as everyone else shuddered. He finally got it a shuddered as well.  
  
"You've got to admit though," Trunks started, "your mom is hot."  
  
Arc was surprised by the fourteen year olds statement, or by Marron punching him in the stomach causing him to fold over in pain. Goten fell over laughing and Arc just smiled.  
  
"That hurt," he said after regaining his breath.  
  
"Serves you right," she said. Then she walked into the house.  
  
"Well I'm going to give you some information. One, don't ever say something like that about someones parents, or siblings and two. You're damn right she's hot," Arc said getting a smile from Trunks and Goten.  
  
He walked in and found Bulma talking to Marron about her latest invention. "Oh hey look there's Arc," she said trying to get Bulma's mind off her work.  
  
"Oh hi Arc," she greeted, "would you like to listen about my invetion."  
  
"Well I would love to," he said, but then added, "but I'm going to go spar with Vegeta."  
  
She smiled and said, "Oh then you do have time. Vegeta is watching his shows."  
  
Arc was beaten, so he just stood there and listened until she was done. When she finished it was already 11:00am. A knock was heard on the door and it revield Chi-chi, and Goku.  
  
"Hey Bulma," they said at the simutaneously.  
  
"Goku immediately asked where the food was but Bulma said, "Not until the party starts." Making Goku whine.  
  
The guest arrived around noon, and soon a sparring tournament ensued. Only the Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin participated while the others watched or did other things. Goku and Gohan fought and Goku won. Vegeta and Krillin fought and Krillin won. In the final match Goku beat Krillin. During the whole mini-tournament no on went to Super Saiyan or Nyuushin. This was Vegeta's complaint at the moment.  
  
"Well Kakorotto if you didn't put that restriction on you all wouldn't of stood a chance," Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Sure Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta said under his breath as he walked off toward the buffet table. He looked over and saw Arc putting something in a glass of water. He walked over and asked, "What is that?"  
  
"Well Vegeta this is spiked water for Piccolo," he gave an evil smirk. "Gohan's idea I'm just going through with it."  
  
"Well this should be interesting," Vegeta said.  
  
Arc gave Piccolo the water and he drank it in one gulp. Arc decided to leave right then before the affects took place. He was hungry and no doubt Vegeta would let him know if anything happens.  
  
As he stood by the buffet table Gohan walked up to him. "Hey man why didn't you join in the tournament?" he asked. Arc didn't notice though, something else caught his eye and stopped him dead. Karen was at the party, and she was starring back at.  
  
She walked up to him slapped him, said, "We're through," and then ran off. Arc ran after her, but Goku stopped him.  
  
"She'll talk when she's ready," the Saiyan said.  
  
Arc knew there was logic behind his words, but that didn't mean he still didn't want to chase after her and ask what was wrong. He finally decided that he would wait until she was ready. He sulked over to the corner ans sat down on a couch. He was totally oblivious to the fact that the now drunk Piccolo was putting on quite a show in the living room.  
  
He looked over and saw another was sitting on the couch. It was a girl about his age with short black hair execpt for the tail that hung medium height on the front left side of her face. She was a beautiful young girl, but something was wrong. She had a blank stare on her face and a tear was rolling down her face. She looked up at the party and Arc recognized her.  
  
"Neena" he said, and she looked over with a sniff, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He was now concerned.  
  
"Arc is that you?" she asked and he nodded. Threw herself around him crying openly into his chest. He didn't exactly no what to do so he put his arms around her. "My mom just died in a car crash."  
  
Arc was shocked. His problem now seemed rather pitiful. "I'm so sorry," he said holding her tighter. "Is there anthing I can do?"  
  
"Thank you. Just hold me," whe said letting her tears come again.  
  
Gohan saw this and was going to go over but Videl grabbed him by the shirt. "Let him handle this Gohan. I'm sure he can take care of it by himself." Gohan nodded and then looked over at his friend. Good luck, he thought.  
  
She feels so good in my arms, he thought, but then he scolded himself. Ha it's easy to forget your problems when someone elses are right there. The pain was still fresh from Karen and plus Neena just lost her mom she just needs a friend. He looked down at her and saw she was asleep.  
  
When she woke up and hour later she looked up at Arc and said, "I guess I should be getting home."  
  
"Okay I'll walk you to your car," Arc suggested.  
  
"No I walked, because I only live a block that way she pointed to her left. The big brown house on the corner," she explained.  
  
"Woah I've seen that house it's big. Almost as big as here."  
  
"Yeah it's going to feel wierd being in there all alone," she looked as a sharp pain hit her.  
  
"You're gonna be alone in that big house? You don't need that, why don't you stay here tonight? I'm sure Bulma wont mind."  
  
"No I don't want to be a bother, and I really don't know Mrs. Briefs. Videl invited me."  
  
"Well then," Arc thought out loud, "I still have that room Videl stayed in. If you wouldn't mind then you can stay there. I just don't want to see you all alone at such painful times," Acr said.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," she said.  
  
"It's fine," Arc said, "but if you don't want to I'm not forcing you."  
  
"Well it would be nice to have someone around," she said. "Kami I've missed you."  
  
They then walked outside and Arc pulled out a capsule. Neena looked at him and whispered, "Why don't you just fly?"  
  
Arc taken aback by this comment looked at her and asked, "How do you know about that!?"  
  
"Well I saw you talking to Videl a few years ago at that bank hiest," she explained.  
  
"Ha, well okay." He picked her up and flew toward his house.  
  
As they flew Neena started thinking. Has he always been this nice? of course he has. I mean he and Gohan are most polite people she had ever seen. She remembered the time she came over to have a slumber party with Videl and Erasa and she was staying Arc's. That was the first time she had really ever talked to him, besides the normal "hi's" when they saw each other outside of school. They started talking to him and he told them about growing up at his Uncle's shrine and then his training with Gohan, of course he had held back the flying and lazer stuff.(A/N: he also left out the Cell stuff but she doesn't know the truth about the Cell games)  
  
We decided to let Arc hang out with us instead of him stay in his room. She giggled remembering Arc trying to get away from them, but to no avail.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I was just remembering Videl's slumber party," she said and giggled again.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said with a grin. "That was some night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we're here," he said setting down.  
  
They walked in and Arc set her up in the guest room. "Okay I'm going to be right next door. If you need anything then don't hesitate to wake me. Do you remember where everything is?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you Arc."  
  
He nodded and they went to bed.  
  
_________________________________  
  
So what did you think? I want to see your reveiws, and no one has sent an E-Mail, hurry up cut off time is coming up.  
  
For those who didn't notice Neena is an old School Friend of Videl and Arc's.  
  
see you next time. 


	15. Sweet Sixteen

Authors Notes: Hello there people. This chapter starts in the Mirai Timeline. It has a little foreshadowing to the next chapter to. My contest is continuing and I've already got one winner. I will notify you by E-mail if you won. My E-Mail address wheetus@hotmail.com send in your application today. Thanks for those who reviewed.  
  
Discliamer: I don't own DB DBZ DBGT.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Mirai Trunks sat in Capsule Corp.'s living room along with Mirai Pan. "How did it happen?" he asked face as white as a ghost. Pan just sat there tears in her eyes.  
  
"It was a heart attack," an officer said to the two. "She died instantly."  
  
"Thank you," Trunks said quietly. The officer left and as he closed the door he heard screams and breaking furniture. He was thinking about going in when he saw a couch fly out of the wall. He turned and left.  
  
Bulma is dead, Pan thought just sitting there shocked as Trunks continued his rampage. This can't be happening. "This can't be happening!" she screamed and turned Super Saiyan joining Trunks with there destruction.  
  
Both reached SSJ2 and had almost completely destroyed the building. When they were done they just held each other. Your all I have left, Trunks thought as he held the little girl. You're all I have left.  
  
"There's nothing left for us here," Pan said. "I want to see Bulma, and Dad and Mom."  
  
That might just be a posibility, Trunks thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc awoke and got up and made breakfast. At least she's seen me eat before, he thought to himself, don't want toscare her. Neena walked out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality. I better be going," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
"I'll take you home, but why don't you eat something before you go?" he suggested.  
  
"Alright," she said and they sat down at the table and started eating.  
  
After they had finished Arc walked up to her put his hand on her shoulder and used Instant Transmission to go directly to her house. "I'll see you later," he said as he disapeered.  
  
Neena ran into her house. She had a feeling that everything was going to be okay, and she just had to move on.  
  
Arc on the other hand returned home to see Karen looking pissed. "So did you sleep with her?"  
  
"No," arc yelled, "her mom just died I let her stay here because I didn't want her to be alone in that condition."  
  
"Whatever, I'm just here, because you might still have dobt that we are through. We are, and I've moved on I suggest you do the same," she said a tear roling down her eye.  
  
"But why?" Arc asked.  
  
"I couldn't stand it, not knowing if you where going to come home or not. The fact that you might die fighting one of those Aliens or Mosters," she said and ran out.  
  
This time Arc didn't try to chase her. She made her desision about the future, and he wasn't in it. He lay down on his bed, and let the thoughts come to his head. Unknown to him his ki was fluctuating horribly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What's that?" Marron said in the middle of her breakfast. Her father had a worried and serious look in his face. Then Marron recognized the ki signature. Oh my God, she thought. "Daddy somethings wrong with Arc," she said as he looked at her. 18 walked down the stairs, unable to read ki she looked at the two puzzeled.  
  
"What's going on," she asked Krillin.  
  
"Somethings wrong with Arc," he said to his wife. "I think it might have something to do with Karen leaving him," he added in a whisper. "I'm going to find out."  
  
He turned to see Marron gone. Looks like I've got some catching up to do, he said flying out an open window.  
  
They reached his house and saw Arc deep in thought lying on the bed. Before Krillin could get to the door Goku, Gohan, Pan, and Videl set down. They knocked on the door and went into Arcs room, he looked like he was in a comma.  
  
"Arc," Marron said snapping him out of his thinking.  
  
He looked up surprised and noticed that many of his friends were there. He looked disturbed and asked, "What's up guys?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Videl started, "Your ki was skyrocketting and then it was dropping to about two and then it would go back up. What was going on?"  
  
"I don't know I slipped into a deep meditation," he said, "I wasn't thinking of anything many thoughts entered my head and then they just stopped. Nothing to worry about sorry to scare you."  
  
"No problem Arc just glad to see you're okay," Goku said putting on a big grin.  
  
They said there goodbyes and went to their homes. Arc just sat on his bed and smiled as he thought, I'll get through this guys and I thank you for being my friends. He stood up and stretched. Then he flew over to the Son house to see if Goku wanted to sparr.  
  
Arc spent weeks like this and was becoming increasingly stronger. He saw Neena every now and then. They were now a couple and were going out regularly and life was just great.  
  
* * * *  
  
Marron woke up with a huge grin. Ah, she thought, sweet sixteen. She walked down stairs keeping the smile plastered to her face. She took a shower, and ate breakfast. She heard familiar sounds from up-stairs. Kami do they ever stop, she thought and then felt a familiar ki at the door.  
  
She opened it and said, "The front door? Why not the window?" she asked.  
  
His face flushed as bright as a tomatoe. "Well," he said, "your parents are kinda blocking that course."  
  
Marron blushed and Arc continued, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she took to the air.  
  
They were going to the DMV so she could get her drivers license. She easily passed and she drove him back to her house in Arc's Beamer. "So when's your next book coming out?" she asked getting out of the car.  
  
"It's coming out in a month, but if you want a copy then I can get you one today," he answered.  
  
"Yeah I always enjoy your stories, and I've been wanting to read it since you started writing you wont even tell me what it's about," she said and then remembered something. "Oh don't forget my parents Anniversery next week."  
  
"I wont. Wow seventeen years together, and they're still so madly in love. I wish I could have that," he said.  
  
"What aren't thing going good with Neena?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah everything is great, but," he stopped, "we're growing apart and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Marron suggested.  
  
"We have," Arc sighed, "we both think that we are better friends than as a couple. I'm afraid if we drag this charade on too long then we wont be able to be friends."  
  
"Well then you know what you have to do," Marron said.  
  
"Again," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, just remembering the time the Mirai's came and what Trunks said," Arc saw the sad look on Marron's face and said, "Well this is your day and I don't want to get you down. What's new in your life? Any new guy?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and Marron blushed. "Arc," she complained.  
  
"What? just curious. Well if there's no guy, is there a girl?" he said jokeingly.  
  
She got a shocked look on her face as she hit him in the stomach. "That wasn't funny," she said.  
  
"Sorry, but seriously what's new?" he said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Well not a lot. I'm starting my own novel," she said, hand on her chin thinking.  
  
"Really!?" Arc excliamed, "That's great." Marron was surprised by his reaction, and then he asked, "So what's it about?"  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait and see," she said with a smirk.  
  
Arc raised one eyebrow and grinned. "You're evil. Now lets get ready; the party will be soon."  
  
Marron ran to her room to get ready and Arc used I.T. to get home and change from his normal clothes to his blue suit. Then went back to pick up Marron.  
  
She came down wearing a pink dress and a white long sleeved shirt. "Okay now we have to pick up Neena on the way," he said.  
  
Marron waited outside of Neena's house. She knew exactly what they were talking about, and her thoughts were confirmed when both Neena and Arc came out with red glossy eyes and fake smiles. "Well then," Neena said, "shall we go?" Arc used I.T. to transport them to the CC building.  
  
They walked in and saw Bulma with one of her inventions. "Oh hey guys here's the birthday girl now."  
  
Everyone came over and the party satarted. They had her open the presents first so the food could be served. She got some clothes, CD's, and some make up, and a capsule house from Bulma when no one was looking. Everyone went to the kitchen to get cake with Marron following. She walked down a hall and was pulled into a room, she turned and saw Arc.  
  
"Hey I got something for you," he said and pulled out a capsule. Inside was a replica of the pendant he always wore.  
  
Marron's eyes widened when she saw it.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey Arc," the the thirteen year old Marron questioned, "why do you always wear that necklace?"  
  
The two were sitting down after they finished their training for the day. Arc looked over at her. "You see my uncle is very into martial arts and all of it's customs, and he gave this to me when Cell was defeated," he explained. "He said I had become a man."  
  
*endofflashback*  
  
"Marron, you are one of the most mature people I know. It's safe to say that you have grown up," he paused. "and even if the law doesn't say you're an adult. I know that you are."  
  
She gave him a hug and they walked off to get some cake before the Saiyans ate it all.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Hey yous guys Mirai Trunks is coming back in the next chapter, and if Saber sends me that information then so will one of the contest winners. You can still fill out the questions on an e-mail and get a character made after you but I'm closing the contest at the next sunday night. So hurry up.  
  
As always please R+R 


	16. We're Just Friends

Authors notes: Hey Trunks is coming back in this chapter along with Pan. Read on, and Review when you're finished please.  
  
Discliamer:I own nothing  
  
________________  
  
Mirai Trunks grabbed his capsule box and then was joined by Mirai Pan as they looked at the time machine. "Well let's go see our family," Trunks said as he tried to help Pan into the machine.  
  
"I can do it by myself Trunks. You don't have to baby me," Pan said as she flew into the cockpit. Trunks followed suit and set the time machine.  
  
"Now the destination," he said. "When do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to see me at the same age. That way it would be more belivable that we are twins," she said.  
  
"Good idea," Trunks replied and entered it into the time machine. I hope this works he thought flipping the switch that his Mom told him would take him to the other timeline. A flash of light surrounded them and when it settled there stood Bulma scared to death of the fact that a vehicle just appeared in her lab.  
  
"Opps," Pan said, "maybe we should've taken off outside."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the middle of a barren desert Arc and Marron were sparring and neither looked like they had the uper hand. Of course Arc wasn't Nyuushin, but he was still working hard to fend of his pupils attacks. He smiled she had a lot of her parents in her when it came to fighting. felt the sudden presense of two large ki's. He should've been paying attention to the task at hand and was reminded by a cresent kick to the face. He spun to the ground and Marron looked down at him and said, "Where did those to ki signatures come from."  
  
"I don't know," Arc said rubbing his sore jaw. "Wait a minute I think I know who it is. Yep c'mon let's go." The two flew towards Capsule Corp. to greet the visitors. Arc didn't exactly think he would get along with Mirai Trunks because of the bad news he gave him last time. The news that changed his life, and made him lose Videl. He sighed and sped on through the air util he saw the dome of the CC building.  
  
They set down on the front lawn and saw the rest of the Z Fighters were there too. Goku opened the door and walked inside. "Hello? Is anyone home," Goku asked.  
  
"Kakorotto you can feel our ki of course we are home," Vegeta said walking out with a towel around his neck.  
  
"Well I know that. I'm just trying to be polite," Goku said.  
  
"Spare that pathetic feeling for someone who's week and needs it," Vegeta grunted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to say hello to my son."  
  
Everyone followed Vegeta to one of Bulma's many labs, and saw Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan.  
  
Pan and Bra were most freaked out by this because they had only heard there was another Trunks and Pan, but now they were standing infront of them.  
  
M. Trunks was looking at Trunks and said, "Dude what's up with the clothes. You got a scarf a trench coat, a tight black shirt and shorts." He turned to Bulma and asked, "He's not gay is he?" he said worried that that could ever happen.  
  
"What?" Trunks yelled, "I'm not gay!"  
  
"Well that's good," M. Trunks sighed. He looked over at the two Pans, oh good, he thought, she was born. Wait a second she looks older than my Pan-chan. "Pan," he said walking over to her, "how old are you?"  
  
Pan blushed and said, "Twelve."  
  
"You're a year older than you should be," Trunks announced. He looked over at Gohan and Videl and said, "Hey I guess she would of been born after all. It looks like she was meant to be born."  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Arc. "You mean that no matter what she would of been born just because it was meant to be?"  
  
"Yeah," M. Trunks said not understanding what Arc was soo mad about.  
  
Arc shoock his head and flew off. Arger racked his entire being, as he thought of what he just learned. He landed in a small field and just let it all out, "I could've been with Videl this whole time and instead I gave her up thinking that it wasn't our fate. It was our fate. It was, it was. IT WAS!" He fell down exaughsted.  
  
Videl landed a little ways away from him and he didn't seem to even notice she was there. "Arc?" He looked up at her. "Is that why you left? because Mirai told you that Pan wouldn't of been born."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I felt that if I stayed with you I'd be taking an innocent persons life. I couldn't do it." He paused and started up again, "Now I know that Pan could of been ours. We could've been together."  
  
"Maybe not," Videl said, "Maybe, just like Pan being born, Gohan and I were suposed to be together."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right," Arc said seeing her point. "It's not like I can change anything now anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go back they're all worried about you," she suggested. "Especially Marron," she added with a giggle.  
  
"What was that about?" Arc asked.  
  
"Oh come on you aren't that dense are you?" Videl asked, and Arc gave a clueless look that could rival one of Goku or Goten's "Oh come on now," Videl said, "you tell me that you don't realize that she has a big crush on you?"  
  
"What!?" Arc excliamed. "No she doesn't," he said trying to push the silly thought from his head. "We're just friends. Best friends you must be mistaken."  
  
"Oh now quit lying to yourself. You know she does," Videl said sternly.  
  
Arc however didn't heat her he was too busy trying to push the thoughts out, but they were to stubborn to move. Could it be true? he thought, no we're just friends. Videl doesn't know what she's talking about.  
  
"Well we should be heading back," Arc said quickly changing the subject and taking to the air.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Videl said flying after him. "You're going to face the facts."  
  
"You'll have to catch me first," he found himself saying as he turned Nyuushin speed increasing greatly. He reached Capsule Corp. and set down seeing Videl appear right in front of him.  
  
"You don't think I would go all these years without asking Gohan about Instant Transmission?" she questioned.  
  
"No," he said using I.T. himself to bring him to the living room. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. "Sorry Trunks," he said, "Videl put it in perspective for me." They shoock hands as none other than a rather angry looking Videl entered the room.  
  
"Arc you can't run away from me forever," she said, and noticed everyone was looking at her. She blushed and gave up on Arc walking over to a confused Gohan.  
  
She was quickly forgotton and everyone continued to crowd around the Mirais. They asked many questions and when they had finally caught up on all the happenings in the Mirai timeline and then on there's.  
  
Gohan noticed that both M. Trunks and M. Pan were continuosly starring at him. He remembered his dad saying that he was M. Trunks' role model or something like that, but from the look of it him and Mirai me were pretty close. The same with M. Pan.  
  
They felt Krillin's ki as he came to the door. Bulma yelled for them to come in. While Trunks wondered why his mom said they. His question was answered when Krillin walked in followed by 18.  
  
"You," M. Trunks screamed turning Super Saiyan. M. Pan ran to Gohan crying, and Pan and Bra, being kept in the dark about 18's past had no idea what was going on.  
  
Trunks shot a huge ki blast at her, but she raised her hands infront of her and said, "Suitorutoku." She then placed the ball next to Trunks and said, "I've changed, and I wont ever hurt another innocent person in my life. I'm different from your 18 just look at my eyes notice anything? They aren't grey and lifeless."  
  
Sure enough she was right, but it didn't make a difference. "You may of saved your own life by turning your back to your brother but I know you just did that to fool us all. You haven't fooled me Android."  
  
"Hey now," Krillin said, "be careful about what you say about my wife."  
  
Trunks looked disgusted as he heard the news. 18 turned to Krillin and said, "I'm going honey. I can't take this."  
  
"I'm going to," Krillin said, "Arc make sure Marron's home by eight tonight."  
  
"Okay man see you later," Arc said waving.  
  
Marron waved too saying, "Bye Dad, bye Mom."  
  
M. Pan confused as to how these people could stand letting 18 live. Gohan noticed this and said in a caring voice, "Listen Pan in this timeline 18 saw how unhappy she was making everyone so she stopped killing, and Marron is very nice she would never hurt an innocent person on purpose."  
  
M. Pan knew that her Dad wouldn't lie to her and so she believed him. Although it would take some getting used to. M. Trunks on the other hand just threw the idea away. M. Pan knew it would take him a lot of getting used to.  
  
People eventually started to leave and Arc decided he should take Marron home even though it was only seven. "We better be off," Arc said.  
  
He and Marron walked out saying, "Bye everyone."  
  
"Well let me drop you off at your house," Arc suggested. Marron put her hand on his shoulder and Arc laughed. "You know what let's fly. It's a nice night." They took off flying slower than they usually would but they had the time. The whole time flying Arc was thinking about what Videl said. He looked over at Marron and thought, she was wrong. Marron and I think of each other as good friends right. Well I'm sure she doesn't think of me like that. Another voice inside his head added, but are you sure you don't think of her that way. Yes, the other replied she's been my friend forever, and plus she's nine years younger. The other voice returned by asking, does love have an age?  
  
What ever his true feelings were he couldn't find them. I'm just freaked out over what Videl said, he concluded.  
  
Marron had noticed his concern but decided to say nothing. Kami he's cute, she thought and then scolded herself, just a friend just a friend.  
  
They looked at each other and gave nervous laughs. Arc dropped her off and then flew home deciding that he had to think long and hard about what to do.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Well action seekers you will be happy to know that in the next chapter a new Evil arrises. Sorry about the whole Arc/Marron Thing that's going on, but hey one of the subjects of this story is Drama.  
  
Contest still going on still waiting for sabers e-mail.  
  
Oh and Lalop thanks for the reviews. 


	17. Finally Together Only To Be Seperated

Author's Notes:Yes action fans I will be creating a new evil in this chapter, and also I don't think I'll have the GT thing happening sorry but I haven't seen any of it, except Krillin getting killed and then the death of Super 17, oh and clips from AMVs(Anime Music Videos to the Unfamiliar) The Contest is still going on and in this chapter you will see one of the new Characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, but when I do I will start the continuation of the series and make sure the episodes come out much faster.  
  
Warning: Violence, some Foul language.  
  
____________________________  
  
Arc struggled to get to sleep. Why wont these thoughts leave my head? he thought. Why can't I just shake what Videl had said earlier? Is it true? No she can't have a crush on me, but that's not the problem. Do I like her? That's the real question at hand. He knew the answer, but wouldn't except it. "I can't," he told himself, "but I do."  
  
* * * *  
  
"He doesn't," Marron told herself. "Of course he doesn't. He thinks of me like a friend, like a little sister. He doesn't think like a girlfriend, like a lover. She pushed the thoughts from her haed and went to her desk turning on her laptop. She brought up her novel and started writing. She finished another chapter saved the file and turned the computer off. Marron lay down in bed and closed her eyes. Oh Arc, will you ever see?  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc turned on the radio hoping that some jazz could put him to sleep. The Real Folk Blues(A/N: A personal favorite, even though I don't have a clue what the lyrics are. Just gotta love that jazz.) came on and he couldn't get Marron's face out of his head. He opened his window and flew toward a small pond he used for thinking.  
  
* * * *  
  
Marron gave up trying to sleep and snuck out of her house going to the spot where she usually found Arc thinking. Maybe it can help me? she thought as she flew through the air way above the ground. What should I do? I have to do something or this is going to haunt me forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
The small pond came into view as he set down and sat on a rock leaning against a tree. He was sitting away from the lake and he closed his eyes. He thought he heard something but quickly dismissed it.  
  
Marron was sitting on the other side of the tree unknow to Arc, although she didn't realize that Arc was on the other side. She sat down and thought about everything. Although it was very peaceful and a great place to think, but her mind still jumbled with thought. She suddenly outburst. "Kami," she screamed scaring Arc.  
  
"Marron," he whispered to himself.  
  
Marron continued, "Why doesn't he realize that I love him. I can't stop thinking about him and it hurts when he's not around. I feel like I'm not whole."  
  
Arc's heart sunk. She must be talking about someone from school, he thought.  
  
"Dammit Arc," his eyes widened as he heard her yell it. "Why can't you see?" She walked over towards the pond and sat at the waters end. Tears started forming in Marron's eyes.  
  
Arc decided this had gone on long enough. He stood up and walked over to her. "Marron?"  
  
She turned around quickly, horror on her face. Did he hear me? "Oh Arc I was just...Just."  
  
She was cut off by Arc he embraced her and then planted a deep kiss on her. As she sunk into it, it felt like both eternity and something that should never end. (A/N: *blushes* did I just write that) When they broke the kiss Arc looked down at her and said, "I do love you Marron. I thought you didn't feel the same. I can't stand being away from you either." they kissed again and just held each other through the night.  
  
The morning came and Arc found Marron lying asleep in his arms. I could get used to this, he thought. She woke up and he said, "Good morning," giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "What time is it?"  
  
Arc looked at his watch and freaked, "Oh my God, it's nine. Your parents are going to freak. if you don't get home soon."  
  
Sensed for there ki and was relieved that they were still asleep, and used I.T. to take her to her room. He hovered outside of her window and said, "I'll be back in an hour get your training gi on, but also bring a capsule of some other clothes. I'm taking you anywhere you want today." He gave her a kiss and then flew away using I.T. to transport home. He took a shower and then got dressed in his blue suit. He tried to fix his hair but found that the one side was imposible to magage and it continued standing up. Oh well, he thought and used I.T. taking him to Marrons.  
  
* * * *  
  
Marron watched as Arc used I.T. to take him to his house. She danced around her room, and took a shower, and after she was done with everything her hour was up. She ran down stairs feeling Arc's ki. She saw her parents sitting at the breakfast table. "Good morning Dad," she chirped giving him a big hug, then did the same to her mother. "Isn't it a beautiful day Mom. I'm going to go train I'll be back later." She ran out of the room leaving a bewildered Krillin and 18 sitting wide eyed.  
  
"Well," Krillin said breaking the silence, "I guess that depression thing was just a phase."  
  
"I guess so," 18 said with a smile. "I'm glad she's happy again."  
  
Marron Flew up to meet Arc and gave him a deep kiss. "Marron what if your parents see us?" he asked.  
  
"Let them," she said and he smiled, giving her another kiss.  
  
"OH MY GOD," they heard two voices say.  
  
They turned to see Pan and Bra looking in total shock. Marron remembered that today she was going to hang out with them. "Hey guys," she said.  
  
The two flew over blocking out Arc saying stuff like, "do you know what you're doing?" and "He's at least nine years older than you." Marron whispered something to them that Arc couldn't make out. Then the girls hugged Marron and squeeled.  
  
"Okay," Pan said.  
  
"We're going to leave you two alone," Bra finished. They flew off giggling and Marron returned to arc.  
  
"Now shall we be off?" she said holding her arm out.  
  
Arc took it and nodded. They flew off towards their destination.  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl had a big smile on her face as Pan and Bra talked to loud in the living room. I knew those two would get together.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen to see a very happy Videl. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she simply said. Then in her mind added, go Arc.  
  
"Okay whatever honey. Listen I have to go to work I'll see you when..." he stopped.  
  
"What's that," Videl said feeling the same dark ki.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he said taking off into the air. "Watch the kids make sure they stay here."  
  
Videl nodded and walked up stairs to find the window open, "Dammit Pan."  
  
Pan and Bra flew towards the large ki. "You sure we should be going?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you want to see our dads fight?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"I'm sure Goten will be there," Pan said knowing this would win the case.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for," Bra said as they sped up.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta looked at a single spot on the wall. Bulma looked at him like he was crazy until she noticed that her sons and M. Pan were looking there two. They stood up and left without a word said. Bulma stood up as Vegeta came back into the room and gave her a long kiss. "I love you," he said leaving Bulma to let the tears come.  
  
* * * *  
  
The whole Son family looked up at the wall Chi-chi hugged her husband and her youngest son as they left for battle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu flew towards the enormous ki as Yamcha flew up to meet them. "I thought you didn't fight anymore," Tien said.  
  
"I figured even you guys would need some help," He answered. Krillin and 18 flew up to join them, followed by Piccolo. They flew off towards the the the enormous beacon.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Darn," said Marron feeling the ki. She and Arc were curently on the double fairis wheel.  
  
"I guess we should go help," Arc said feeling disapointed. They flew out of their seats and to the ground. Arc threw a capsule to the ground and out popped his sword. He hooked it to his back and then used I.T. to send him directly to the new threat.  
  
They looked around and saw that every Z-Fighter there was was there. They where all starring at a Man with long black hair like Radditz. "Thanks for the ride future boy," he smirked. "There was nothing left to dominate in your world. They all looked as his tail, yes his tail, unwrapped around his waist. "Prepare to die," he said turning Super Saiyan.  
  
All the Saiyans foolowed suit, and Arc and Krillin became Nyuushin. Then the evil Saiyan turned level two and then level three. M. Trunks went to level two, Goku and Vegeta to level three, M. Pan turned level two, Krillin and Arc went to level three and the others powered to their maximum.  
  
"Well now this is going to be interesting," he said, "but you still don't have a chance." Everyone looked at him in disbelief as he turned Super Saiyan level four. "My name is Abarok remember that name for it will be your undoing."  
  
All of the Z-Fighters attack him, but they couldn't land a hit. He laughed as all of the petty Warriors tried to hurt him. Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance and went to level three. Goku and Vegeta did the same. Gohan, Krillin and Arc went to Kaioken x20, but they still were having a hard time.  
  
Abarok zanzokened behind Yamcha and snapped his neck. Then he shot a ki beam at Chiaotzu, but Tien jumped infront of it. It consumed him and moved on to Chiaotzu killing bothe of them. Marron ran up and kicked him in the gut making him bend over in pain. Abarok looked up and put his fist right through her chest.  
  
Krillin and Arc both screamed as there was nothing they could do. Arc landed next to her and garbbed for a senzu bean. Krillin tried to come down, but was stuck fighting.  
  
(A/N: If this was a movie I would put the song "Rain" by Yoko Kanno here and play for this until you see the other )  
  
As Arc put the bean to her mouth she said, "It's too late and you know it. I'll be dead before the Senzu bean takes effect. Tears came as Arc realized she was right.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"For now please just hold me," she said and he complied. "Arc I want you to know that I love you. I know I'll see you as soon as you guys beat this freak, but I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Tears fell freely now as he held her tighter. "I love you too."  
  
"Arc don't feel sad about this I'll be back soon," she said. She felt her lifeforce slipping and she whispered, "Make him pay."  
  
Arc held her now lifeless body. No, he thought. He put his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, and then she disapeared.  
  
  
  
Abarok laughed as he knocked away all of his enemies attacks. He was enjoying himself when a foot landed in his face. He plummeted to the ground. There stood another level four Saiyan. He looked like Tunks with blonde hair cut like it was when he was a chibi.  
  
"No more Aborak," he said.  
  
"Well if it isn't my dumbass little half-breed brother Ben," Aborak mused. "Well I guess you decided to give up your life." He flew towards Ben and launched a seires of furious punches at him. Ben blocked all of them and started throwing a few kicks in while blocking his brothers punches. As good as Ben's attacks were he was getting the better of and could only hold out a little longer.  
  
While this was happening above Arc was sitting in the same place he had been when Marron died. Her blood still stained his clothes. His saddness turned suddenly to anger as he started screaming, his fingers cutting into his hand as he tightened his fist. He continued to scream drawing everyones attention including Aborak. A dark blue aura erupted around him. his hair shortened to it's normal length but stood up it turned suddenly to a dark blue, along with his entire eyes. Lighting bolts seemed to suddenly appear and disapear in his eyes.  
  
He had reach his forth Nyuushin form, but why don't I look like the other Saiyans? Am I strong enough to defeat Arborak? he thought, well let's find out.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ha ha cliff hanger. Hey if you still don't know Ben is the contest character. He'll be in more of the next chapter. What do you think of Nyuushin form four? Please send in your reviews I enjoy reading them. I'll try to make the new chapter soon okay.  
  
~Arc Trigger 


	18. Anger Fuled

Authors Notes:Wow 18 chapters. As always please R+R and enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT  
  
WARNING Violence and some foul language  
  
________________________  
  
Aborak looked at Arc with puzzelment. What is he? He shouldn't of been able to go to level four with his tail, and that's not even level four.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by Ben who punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. This knocked him farther into the air gasping for breath. Arc flew at Aborak yelling, "Let me take out the bastard."  
  
Ben hesitently complied as he hovered in place. Arc took out his sword and let his ki flow through it. The blade erupted in ki and Arc swung it at Aborak cutting one of his feet off. Arc put the sword away deciding he could handle this without it. He punched Aborak in the stomach bending him in half. Aborak countered with a headbutt to the stomach sending Arc to the ground. Arc caught himself in mid fall and turned his direction up at Aborak. He went into a spin as Arc crashed his head into Aborak's head.  
  
Arc zanzokened to Aborak's back giving it a powerful kick. Aborak was sent to the ground in a huge explosion of dust. As he stood up Aborak powered up as he yelled, "Stardust." Thousands of little ki balls surrounded Arc. Arc hit one accidently and they all exploded.  
  
Ben flew at his brother kicking him in the stomach. Then he powered up creating a dome of ki that surrounded both him and Aborak. (A/N: like what Vegeta Does to Majin Buu. I was informed that it is called Kashinto.)  
  
Everyone looked as the new fighter seemed to sacrifice himself, but when the dust cleared Ben was still standing, unfourtunatly so was Aborak.  
  
"Ha try harder brother," he mocked, "or you will not even stand a chance."  
  
"Then how about a challenge?" a voice said behind the evil Saiyan. As Aborak turned around he only saw a fist hit his face.  
  
The Saiyan flew about one hundred feet from the force. Arc started running at him gaining speed. Aborak struggled to stand up, and when he did Arc jumped in the air immitating the famous Bruce Lee kick. It connected with the side of Aborak's face and as the force pushed him away again. Arc zanzokend behind him and did a cresent kick to the back of his head. Then he picked him up and threw him in the air. Putting his hands in a familiar position he screamed, "ZEN...KAI...SEN." The beam shot out and surrounded Aborak. As the body fell to the ground it straightend itself and said, rather weakly, "Stardust."  
  
As the ki appeared around Arc he just powered up sending them flying away. He walked over to the fallen Aborak and shot a ki blast at his chest. Vaporising his heart and killing him.  
  
Arc then turned back to normal as he slumped down exaughsted and depressed. He was glued to his spot unable to her anything. Hours went by like minutes. She was gone, he just kept thinking. Then he started to curse his mind for playing tricks on him. He could swear he heard Marron's sweet voice.  
  
"Arc wake up, snap out of it," the voice said. He then felt two lips press against his as he snapped out of his dream world. He got a huge grin and then embraced her tightly giving her a deep kiss that felt even more powerful than the first one.  
  
"Goku went to New Namek and had us wished back," Marron explained.  
  
"Us?" he said, as he looked around and saw the surprised looks on almost everyone's face.  
  
Pan and Bra rushed over to Marron saying, "We were up on a cliff and saw the whole thing. That was so horrible when people just started dying."  
  
Pan then said, "But then after you died and Ben started to lose ground Arc lost it."  
  
Bra finished, "He transformed again and beat the shit out of that guy."  
  
Vegeta looked at his daughter, and exclaimed, "Watch your language."  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta still not used to him doing anything a typical father would do.  
  
The silence was broken by Krillin, "How long has this been going on? What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
He was pulled away from Arc by 18 as she raised her voice to make herself coherent, "Don't worry about him. He's playing the over protective father right now. He'll be out of it soon" Then she grabbed her husband and took to the air towards their home.  
  
"I'm going to have a talk when I get home," Marron said to herself.  
  
Arc Put his arm around her waist and said, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Well mister, first you need to get changed," she laughed.  
  
"Why's that," he asked then looked down at his ruined blue suit. Oh well, he thought I have plenty more at home. "Yeah probably should," he said.  
  
He used Instant Transmission to get to his room. "Wow, you didn't waste anytime getting me into your room," Marron joked, as Arc blushed.  
  
Marron walked out as Arc got dressed. She looked at her own clothes and saw that they weren't in the best shape either. She grabbed a capsule and went into the guest room where she started changing. Arc finished getting ready, deciding to wear his normal clothes instead of his suitand then went out to get Marron, but she wasn't in the living room. He searched the kitchen, knocked on the bath room but no one answered so he felt for her ki. Ah, he thought, she's in the guest room. He opened the door and saw a Marron topless and in her panties. He quickly shut the door, afraid his eyes would pop out of his head.  
  
"Arc," Marron yelled, "next time knock." She sounded more amused than angry, but Arc didn't notice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Arc said, and waited for her to come out. When she did his eye's got huge when he saw her wearing some shorts and a sweat shirt. For some reason she had never looked more beautiful. Maybe because she was with him now. He smiled and walked up to her attempting to kiss her.  
  
"Oh no you little voyuer," she joked, "it might take some convincing to get me forgive you."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I say we go dancing," she said and he agreed. "Well then let's go." Arc grabbed his black CC coat and they flew out into the night.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So Ben, what brings you here?" Goku asked after dinner.  
  
"I originally came to stop my brother, but I think I like it here better. I might stay awhile. If that's okay with you," he answered.  
  
"Of course. Maybe you can show me how to go to level four," Goku said.  
  
"Well I wish I could, but you don't have your tail," Ben explained.  
  
"If that's the problem then I can just wish for my tail back," Goku said. Ben looked confused so Goku explained about Dragonballs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc and Marron found a great dance club, and got in right away. They didn't have to wait in line because Arc was friends with the bouncers. They got in and saw the now married Erasa and Sharpner dragging Videl and Gohan out away from parenting for a night. Videl and Gohan were dancing and it looked like Sharpner and Erasa were just taking a break.  
  
Arc and Marron walked over to them and sat down. "Hey guys long time," Arc said, "what's new?"  
  
"Not a lot," they both said at the same time.  
  
Erasa noticed who he was with and said, "Hey Marron."  
  
Sharpner figured out that Arc and Marron must've been together and raised his eyebrow. She's a little young, he thought.  
  
Erasa was thinking along the same lines, isn't he a little too old for Marron. I mean nine years.  
  
Arc and Marron decided to snap the two out of the day dreams by standing up and saying, "We're going to go dance."  
  
They chose a spot away from Gohan and Videl figuring that a crowd would soon form around those two and niether wanted to steal the spotlight. They started dancing to a fast song and were doing complex moves, thanks to their training, which quickly gave them a crowd. Marron looked over and saw that Gohan and Videl had the same thing going on.  
  
As the song ended the crowd faded away and a slow song came on. "Only in Dreams" by Weezer. Arc smiled knowing the length of this song. Good, he thought he was getting used to have Marron in his arms. Marron got really close to Arc as she put her arms around his neck, and he put just held her.  
  
You can't resist her. She's in your bones. She is your marrow and your ride home.  
  
You can't avoid her. She's in the air. (in the air) between the molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxcide.  
  
Only in Dreams we see what it means. Reach out our hands, hold onto her. But when we wake, it's all been erased. And so it seems. Only in Dreams.  
  
Marron held even tighter and put her head on Arc's chest.  
  
You walk up to her. Ask her to dance. She say, "hey baby, I just might take the chance."  
  
You say it's a good thing. That you float in the air. (in the air)  
  
That way there's no way I will crush your pretty toenails into a thousand pieces.  
  
Only in Dreams we see what it means. Reach out our hands, hold onto her. But when we wake, it's all been erased. And so it seems. Only in Dreams.  
  
Only in Dreams. Only in Dreams. Only in dreams.  
  
As the song slowed down to the instrumental part of the song Arc pushed his ki to his feet, eleveting them a foot or so above the ground. Everyone starred in shock except Gohan and Videl who were doing the same. The song ended and Arc and Marron kissed before setting down.  
  
They walked over to a table and sat down, followed by Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. The friends talked catching up on things. Erasa was enrolled in college she wanted to be a doctor. (A/N: I know I know I fell out of my seat laughing when I wrote this, but hey maybe she was a ditz with good grades. lol) Sharpner was a professional boxer, despite his father wanting him to take over the family business.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Erasa said and they all ordered drinks. "Hey Arc. Marron want a beer?"  
  
"No I don't drink," they both said and ordered some sodas.  
  
They stopped conversing when "Tank" came on. Finally something we can really move to, Marron thought, rushing to the floor. Gohan and Videl were now competeing with Arc and Marron in the middle of a big circle. Each couple were showing there swing dance moves when Arc and Marron brought out the gravity defying moves. Gohan and Videl, not wanting to be shown up followed suit.  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped. The two couples still competing waited until the next song. The next song was fast and one meant to incite "dirty dancing". Videl started dancing up against Gohan as he stood there and blushed. Well it looks like we lost, Arc was about to say when he felt Marron rubbing against him. Deciding to continue with the dancing Arc started going with the beat. They both smirked as they saw Gohan to embarassed to dance. They had won.  
  
The song ended and the couples went back to there seats. Well at least they were headed to them when Gohan whispered something in Videl's ear. It was something about how Pan was at Bra's for the night. Arc preoccupied himself with something else when he heard this. Videl and Arc raced out and Erasa and Sharpner came back a little while later and said they were going.  
  
Arc and Marron stayed there for a long time until they were both exaugsted. They walked out and decided to fly on the way to Marron's. Marron became cold as she flew and Arc gave her his jacket. When they reached her house it was very late. They kissed and Marron went in to see her dad sitting in his chair looking at the door. This will take a while, she sighed.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Poor Marron. Anyway what did you think? Any good? Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon. 


	19. Not a Moments Peace

Author's Notes:In advance I don't want to make Krillin seem mean in this chapter. He's still in shock that one of his best friends is dating his daughter, and think about it. Marron got home really late, he's just being a parent. Oh and Saber no problem.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own it okay after this many chapters you would think that i would stop writing this.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Krillin's eyebrows raised as Marron came through the door along with his ki. "Honey," he said trying to stay calm, "how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Uh," she said thinking, oh about three or four o' clock last night, "um since yesterday."  
  
"Do you realize how much older he is then you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," she answered.  
  
Krillin's ki kept rising. "Marron," he said through gritted teeth, "why did you try to hide it?"  
  
"I didn't," she said, "in fact if you would have noticed we kissed right out there she said pointing at the window.  
  
Now Krillin was okay with the kiss that happened when Arc saw she was alive, but infront of his house. Without him knowing. His calmness was gone. "What!?"  
  
"Dad get a hold of yourself," Marron said, "it was just a kiss."  
  
"Fine if it was just a kiss," Krillin agreed. "Okay I can accept it," he lied, "you are going out with Arc, but why are you out so late."  
  
"I went dancing," Marron said, "with Arc, and Gohan and Videl." Not mentioning that they just met up coincidently.  
  
Krillin just shook his head and went to bed saying, "Next time call us. We were worried."  
  
Marron felt a bit guilty for not calling, but she was glad that her dad dropped the subject that easily. She ran up stairs and got on her computer ready to write some more in her book. An instant message came on as soon as she signed in.  
  
"Where have you been?" it read.  
  
"Out with Arc," she wrote back.  
  
"Oh okay, goodnight," she wrote and then went of-line, an Marron went back to writing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc was on his way flying home when his path was blocked. Right infront of him was Freeza. "How'd you get out of hell?" (A/N: It's only Hfil in the dub)  
  
"A little help from an old friend," Freeza said. "Now my young friend I have been ordered to kill you."  
  
"Try me," Arc said powering up. "Tell me Freeza, from what Goku tells me you didn't know how to read ki. Do you now now?"  
  
An angery look appeared on his face, "You know Goku? Oh well he's not here to help you out of your immenent death."  
  
Well that summed it up for Arc, he still didn't know how to. Arc rushed at him planting his fist into Freeza's stomach making him curl over in pain. He put some ki through his fist and Freeza exploded.  
  
He started his flight home when he was blocked again, this time by Cell and Kid Buu. "Oh come on guys. I have to get to sleep. I'm tired," Arc whined powering up again. He went Nyuushin form two. He flew at Cell and pummeled him blow after blow. Kid Buu flew at him trying to kick him while he was busy. The atempt failed horribly as Arc grabbed his leg and flung him into the ground. He kicked Cell down to the ground and fired a Big Bang at the two taking care of them.  
  
He set down on the ground still in Nyuushin form two. He waited for his next opponent and was surprised to see Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Trunks, and Vegeta. Next came Krillin, 18 and Marron. They all were disturbed by Arc's constant power shifts so early in the morning. Arc filled them in as two new combatants showed up. It was two android 17s. One asked, "Hey sis why dont you join your family."  
  
18 missed her brother, but had decided her place was with Krillin, "No 17 this is my family."  
  
"Very well," he said shooting a beam right at Krillin. Krillin took the beam full force and just laughed.  
  
The two androids took to the sky and then a bright light surrounded them. Once the ki settled around them the Z Fighters looked up to see a new being. He looked like a much older android 17. Unable to have his ki detected, no one knew if this new android posed any threat.  
  
Arc powered down to his normal state as everyone got in a fighting pose. Vegeta had the first strike flying up at him trying to sent a puch to his face. Super 17 ducked and kicked Vegeta toward the ground. Next was Trunks and Goten who flew at him and exchanged punches and kicks. Super 17 did a spinning backhand to Goten sending him to the ground and then a double axe-handle to the back of Trunks.  
  
Super 17 set down on the ground and motioned for Goku to try. Goku went Super Saiyan and zanzokend behind 17 kicking at his back. 17 zanzokend above Goku and sent a punch to his face. Goku narrowly dodged it and asended to level two. Sending a flurry of punches at the androids stomach.  
  
17 just stood there and laughed. Arc got a shocked look on his face as he figured it out. "He's holding back," he found himself saying powering up to Nyuushin form three. He watched as Gohan and Goku followed in raising the stakes. They all attacked 17, but he was too strong for them. Vegeta stood up and turned level three joining in on the fight. He was still too much but he was slowing down. Trunks and Goten fused and went to level three. He joined in and now the power was about equal with no hits being landed.  
  
How's he doing this, Marron thought and looked over at her mom. They both powered up and helped out. They started getting the upper hand, and then their victory was surtain as Ben showed up. Turning level three he went on the attack as well. Now 17 was just being pummeled. 17 znazokend out of the middle and kicked 18 to the ground as she became unconsious. Krillin powered up even more as he went up and punched him to the ground.  
  
17 flew up and sent a flying kick to Gotank's face knocking him out, and then the fuse wore off, causing th two young Saiyans to fall to the ground. Arc went to Nyuushin form four and started attacking. 17 was having a hard time defending himself against the two level fours and the three's. He had to get rid of the weaker ones, so he first flew over to Vegeta kicking him in him in the arm causing it to break, and Vegeta to scream in pain. Then he flew down and ran toards Videl and Marron. Two words big mistake. Arc and Gohan appeared before him and started sending punches into his stomach.  
  
Arc jumped up and did a spinning hook kick to 17's face. 17 spun as the force of the kick got him. When he was down Goku charged up and then threw a Kamehameha at the android. It hit him full force, but when the dust settled he still got up, albeit a little shakily.  
  
The evil android zanzokend behing Goku and chopped him hard in the neck. Goku fought for a moment to keep consious but 17 repeated his tact and Goku went back to being his normal self lying motionless on the ground. 17 now knew that he would have to take out the lasts of the level threes and then go for one of the fours before going after the women.  
  
Krillin was in the back ground this whole time charging up his ki, just waiting for the right time. 17 looked around and only saw on of the threes so he ran after Gohan and baseball slid underneath a thrown punch then he sent a large blast of ki that plowed Gohan through a row of mountains.  
  
Ben ran over and kicked the android in the back. 17 screamed as he went through the same row of mountains. Ben laughed at this but then felt something touch his back. he turned his head to see 17 looking at him with a smirk. The ki blast went right through him and he fell to the ground. Now 17 looked at Arc, but as he was about to attack he felt two feet one on each side of his face. The pain caused him to black out. There stood Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan.  
  
"Glad you could make it," Arc said with a laugh. The laugh was harshly ended as 17's body disappeared and then reapeared infront of M. Pan. M. Trunks was frozen as it looked like his best friend was going to die. Arc stopped this as he rammed his shoulder into 17's body.  
  
M. Trunks ran over to M. Pan and held her tight saying, "I'm sorry I froze i'm soo sorry."  
  
Then he looked up at the fight between super 17 and Arc. The pain was returning as he thought about losing another loved one to an android. He was now used to 18, but 17 had always remained a mystery. He thought about the pain, the children, he thought about 17 killing his little Pan. He screamed turning level three, and he was mad.  
  
Arc knew that if this was the first time M. Trunks had gone to the third level he wouldn't be able to hold it very long. Arc himself had trouble with it for a long time, and found that form four wasn't very hard to maintain. He snapped out of his wondering and powered to his max. Trunks came to help as he unleashed a furious attack on 17's side. Then Ben joined them attacking 17. M. Pan was busy giving the people that needed them Senzu beans.  
  
As the recoverd people got up they looked up and saw that super 17 was being worn down. They went to fight him, but the Android did something they didn't expect. He pourer out all of his energy creating a huge blast that surrounded everyone. The blast had left everyone hanging near death, all except Marron and Videl. Gohan and Arc boht used I.T. to shield the blast.  
  
17 looked at the two as Marron fumed her anger grew and her ki skyrocketted. Her eye's flashed green her already blonde hair just started standing on end. Her eye's went back and stayed the green color. She went Nyuushin (A/N: she got it from Krillin. Did any of you see it coming). 17 charged up a big ki blast, but Marron knew what to do. As 17 threw the blast at her she held up her hands and said, "Suitorutoku. Suitoru." Her ki kept skyrocketting as she let all of her anger flow out. She easily went to second form, but it was more like third because of the Suitorutoku.  
  
She flew up and attacked 17 she kept him at bay until Goku got up and joined her. Then Arc got up, and he was tired of this. He pulled out a capsule a threw it, out came his sword. He went up to 17 and sent the blade at his head. 17 remembering the way Trunks' sword chipped on him just stood there. The blade came down and 17 moved a little, allowing the sword to cut right through his shoulder cutting off his entire arm. He let the pain circuts override the effects so he still had a chance, but he heard something in the distance.  
  
"Destructo Disc!" Krillin yelled throwing the ki disc at the android. 17 turned in time to see the disc cut right through him.  
  
Gohan stood up and quickly vaporized the remains, sulking afterwards in exaughstion. They all went their seperate ways returning home.  
  
They were all after me, Arc thought. Who's behind this, and why? Thoughts filled Arc's head as he flew towards his home and his nice warm bed.  
  
___________________________________  
  
So what did you think. I was going to make this chapter longer, but instead I'm going to put it out now, and leave it in a cliffhanger. THanks for the reviews I always appericate them. 


	20. Evil From The Past

Author's Notes:Okay so thanks for the reviews. I know i have been putting lot's of fight scenes in for no apparent reason, but it will come clear in this chapter and the next. Also I posted another story that has to do with this one. It will deal with Arc, Gohan, and Videl's life in Highschool and it's called "Arc and Gohan At High School" for lack of a better name. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
_______________________________  
  
Arc lay in bed unable to find sleep. It wasn't because of the fact that someone wanted him dead. It was because he couldn't stop thinking about Marron. Not about how she was Nyuushin but that she was his, and yet he couldn't be with her at the moment. It was strange, he'd never missed someone so much.  
  
She filled his head, his every thought. Why did it hurt that she wasn't there? He felt things he never felt before. Exaughstion finally kicked in and he slept for hours. When he awoke it was one in the afternoon. He looked up and saw Marron's face.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head," she said kissing him on the forehead.  
  
Arc lifted his hand and put it on the side of her face. "Your so beautiful," he said.  
  
"Now now," she said a faint blush on her face, "you have to get ready." Arc looked at her confused, but she said, "Don't worry you'll see."  
  
Arc just listened to what she said and took a shower and then got dressed. He didn't know where he was going so he put on his regular clothes. He walked into the living room and noted what she was wearing, a red turtleneck and some khaki shorts. Following Marron Arc went out side.  
  
"Now close your eyes," she said in his ear. He complied and she grabbed his hand flying off to some unkown location.  
  
Marron smiled as she led him to his surprise. Ha, she thought, I bet he doesn't even remember. I mean why would he it was so long ago. She set down and told him he could open his eye's. He looked around and smiled, it was the place they had first kissed. The memory came over both of them.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
It was the end of training for the day. Sixteen year old Marron sweated heavily as the sparring session came to an end. She looked down and saw the pendant that Arc had given her. She smiled and went over to Arc. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, which to Marron's surprise he returned.  
  
They finished and blushed quickly changing the subject, and they haven't talked about it since.  
  
*EndOfFlashBack*  
  
Both were brought out of their memories by the other's warm lips. Neither knew who initiated the kiss, but it didn't matter. They stayed like this and then went and started to make-out by a tree.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pan and Bra flew around looking for Trunks and Goten. They had been looking forever and the guys were supressing their ki.  
  
"Where are those two?" Bra said.  
  
"Who knows? but Grandpa Goku and your Dad want us to bring them back so let's hurry," Pan said. "There. Right there they are."  
  
Bra looked to were Pan was pointing and saw the two walking down the street. "Listen you two," she said, "why do you have your ki surpressed? Your Dad's want you."  
  
"We want to keep our ki surpressed in case another guy comes down messing with us," Trunks said.  
  
"That way," Goten said, "They will underestimate us."  
  
"Not much to underestimate," Pan joked and they flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ahem," Piccolo's voice was heard breaking Arc and Marron away from each other. "We have to go."  
  
"Uh okay," Arc said still blushing.  
  
"Let's go," Marron said her cheeks a park red.  
  
They took off, following Piccolo to the CC building. When they set down on the lawn they noticed the rest of the Z Fighters were there. Everyone of them, including Tien and Chiaotzu. They were all discussing the abundence of enemies lately.  
  
Goku spoke over the rest, "We know who they're after. We just don't know who has it against Arc."  
  
Bulma walked up and said, "We need to find out who the enemy is and what he wants."  
  
Goku nodded and said, "He now know's our power and will only come after Arc when he's alone. So we need to supress our ki whenever we are near him that way there's no way this newcomer to sense us, and we might catch him off guard. Remember only power up if Arc can't handle the opposition."  
  
Everyone agreed and Arc flew off with Marron in his arms since she had to supress her ki. She neither minded though, but neither knew what to do either. They could hang out since she couldn't raise her ki enough for training. They landed in town and decided to go on a double date with Gohan and Videl while the fair was still in town.  
  
When they got to the Son-Satan house they met with them and they agreed on the idea. They took a car since they couldn't fly and the fair was too crowded for Instant Transmission. The line was short with the reigning World Champion, the runner up, and the daughter of Mr. Satan in the group. They also got in free and got to ride the rides free despite the fact that Arc and Gohan kept trying to pay. They walked next to dual strength tests.  
  
"Come on Son win something for that special someone," the carny said trying to get a bunch of men that looked like they were with their girlfriends to play. They all ran up to him and gave them their money and he said, "Hit right here if the bell rings then you win a prize." They were all big guys, but despite that fact they still couldn't get the weight to hit the bell.  
  
Gohan and Arc went up to him and gave their money despite the other guys attempt to tell them it was a money trap. The weight flew off both Gohan and Arc's sides and the guy gave them their prizes saying, "You are the only ones who ever won."  
  
They took the oversized plush animals to the car and went back to meet the girls at the cotton candy stand. When the to men reached the stand they were pulled off by the two girls who looked like they were about to colapse from laughter.  
  
They pointed at the prizes for one game and the two saw what was so funny. The prizes were Saiyaman and Gold Fighter beanie babies (A/N: my little sister has like all of them. I can't really stand them). They both sweatdropped as the girls put the hands that were behind their backs and revield that they both won one.  
  
The day was great and at around midnight the fireworks started going off. The couples watched them on a hill, Arc throwing some bigger ki blasts up into the sky to accompany the display. They headed for the car and capsulated their prizes, and then said their good byes as Arc flew Marron to her house and Gohan and Videl went home.  
  
Arc held Marron close and thought of the happenings of the day. By the time they got to her house Marrons was asleep. Arc smiled and knocked on the door, and Krillin answered.  
  
"Oh hey Arc thanks for calling before just going to the fair," He said.  
  
"No problem, she just fell asleep so I'll put her in bed and be leaving," Arc said and did just that giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked down stairs and saw his friend was still there. "Hey Krillin I guess I finally found a way to date someone without you always teasing me," Arc joked.  
  
A grin appeared on his face. "You're not getting off that easy cradle robber," Krillin said.  
  
"He that's a good one. Oh you and 18 should go to the fair tomorrow's the last day and then they will be packing up after the last firework display," Arc suggested.  
  
"Yeah good idea," Krillin said and Arc left. He's a good kid I definatly overeacted at first. Wait wh was Marron so tired, "Marron!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc heard Krillin's cry and laughed, he's really overprotective, but I guess that's good. Arc laughed as he flew out of range of 18's annoyed screams. He was happy until he got home and saw that the front door was open. He walked in expecting anything, well anything but this. Karen stood there tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," was all she said.  
  
"Hello little Arc," a voice said behind him.  
  
The voice haunted him and he turned around to see what plauged his nightmares. "Dash what are you doing here?" Arc said powering up.  
  
"Well now I heard that you helped defeat Cell so I did a little research. Guess what I found, it looks like you became Nyuushin, but I have to thank my partner Karen for going undercover and gathering that information. Nice name by the way, oh but you want to know why I'm here. Well on my quest to becoming more powerful I found a group of scientists that would transplant the various DNA samples into me. I've been all through the galaxy and I now I've come to finish what I started all those years ago."  
  
The memories came into Arc's head making pain shoot through his body.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Oh you are pethetic aren't you little Arc," Dash said, as he flew into the air shooting ki blasts at him.  
  
Arc dodged them and said, "Dash stop this foolishness. I'm not going with you, for you aren't the Dash I once knew. You are some demon stuck in his body, and I will set the real Dash free." He flew after him punching him in the face then kicking him in the stomach. Dash fell to the ground. "White dragon flames," Arc said, and a White dragon of ki flew into the air out of him and erupted in flames swooping down and colliding with Dash.  
  
Dash stood up, albeit very slowly. "I'll be back for you Arc you can't hide forever."  
  
*EndOfFlashBack*  
  
Arc looked at his one-time friend long-time enemy. He looked back and said, "How will you fair with a Nekura-Nyuushin? (A/N:Dark Natured Super Human Skill)" He powered up and then went Nekura-Nyuushin form three.  
  
Arc powered to his max before asending everytime until he was also form three. "We'll see."  
  
________________________  
  
The plot thickens, dun dun dun. Will Arc be able to beat Dash? Stick around to find out. Hey I bet the whole Karen being a spy was a surprise, but why'd she say she was sorry? Did she really love him? What will happen? So many questions and you have to wait until I'm done withthe next chapter. Why don't you read "Arc and Gohan At High School" until then?*shamless advertising* Oh and as always R+R. 


	21. A Fight Once Fought

Author's Notes:Okay another chapter thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
________________________________________-  
  
Arc and Dash stood there in their fighting stance waiting, letting the mind battle start. Waiting for an opening, or for the other to crack under the tension. With one hesitent breath Dash saw his opening. He lept pulling his sword out and attempted putting the blade through Arc's shoulder.  
  
Arc turned to the side and did a spinning hook kick to the back of Dash's head. Then he lept and grabbed his sword. He took it from the sheath just in time to block an on coming swing. Dash swung his blade at Arc's side, but Arc easily parried it and lunged at Dash's head. Dash brought his sword to the side of Arc's causing it to vere of target and left him wide open, but Arc had a ki blast in his other hand. He fired it into the stomach of Dash, sending him out the door. Arc ran out side to see Dash push his ki into the sword. Arc followed suit and sent a ki blast at him jumping to the other side of him hoping to sink his blade into his one time friends side. Dash however saw this coming and zanzokend right as the blade was about to hit him.  
  
Dash, now above Arc tried once again to send the blade into Arc's skull. Arc zanzkend to the side of Dash and fired a huge ki blast at him. The blast connected and Dash put his sword in the sheath and threw it to the ground. Arc did the same and landed on the ground. Dash ran at him, but as he was doing so he zanzokend behind him and ran throwing his knee into Arc's back. Arc howled in pain as he was then kicked in the stomach sending him to the sky.  
  
Dash went to form four, and took to the sky after his prey. As is the case the preditor is usually shocked by it's prey's defense. Arc went to form four and spun around shooting four ki blasts at him. The blasts hit all of Dash's limbs and sent him to the ground. Arc zanzokend to stop the falling Dash and sent a blow to the back of his enemy. As Dash fly into the air he called for his sword, but Arc didn't notice.  
  
Arc znzokend to send Dash to the ground again, but instead met with his sword. Luckily Dash hadn't the time to unsheath it. Arc grabbed his sword with his ki and flung it into his hands. He unsheathed it quickly and flew back, sword pointed at dash, yelling, "Holy Strike." Lightning erupted from the sky hitting Dash as he fell to the ground. Dash regained his composiure and they flew top speed at each other.  
  
Both shouted, "Whirling Wind Slash!" and threw the attack at each other. The whirling wind strike is an attack where the person hits seven vital points in the human body. Both fighters came out unscathed, which meant that they canceled out each others attacks by performing it at the same speed and timing.  
  
They hovered in amazment before sheathing their swords again. They were equal at this and there was no way they could beat the other this way. Setting down on the ground they placed their swords down once again. Arc looked over at his opponent and got into his familiar stance.  
  
"ZEN...KAI..."  
  
"Summoners blaze," Dash shouted, and a black beam shot at Arc followed by flames.  
  
Arc finished his beam and shouted, "SEN!" His beam shot at Dash's and they battled with them. They pushed more ki into the blasts, and Arc let go of his. He put his hands up and said, "Suittorutoku." The beam racked into his shield and it took Arc's all to keep it from collapsing.  
  
The defense sarted to give way under the pressure, but Arc pushed more ki into the structure of the ki shield. As the struggle continued both Arc and Dash began to lose control. They both slummped in exaughstion as they let go of their ki. The shield turned into a floating ball of ki, and both knew that if Arc got to it and used the second half of the Suitorutoku technique that he would be fully revitalized and would make short work of Dash.  
  
Dash thought of a last resort and went to his normal form giving him just enough ki to shoot a small blast at the huge orb. Arc couldn't finish the technique in time, because the blast hit it causing a huge explosion.  
  
Marron burst on to the scene with some senzu beans, and found Arc. Shortly afterward everyone was there. Apparently Dash was also using his ki to block out the massive amount of ki they were putting out, and no one noticed until the battle of the beams and then the Suitorutoku.  
  
Arc was soon recovered and looked around frantically. "Where's Dash?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dash, where is he?" Arc asked more frantic.  
  
"I don't know the other ki is gone. I thought I felt it a little while ago, and it wasn't deathly weak so..." Goku started.  
  
"...He got away," Vegeta said.  
  
Arc looked out into nothingness. I'll find you Dash I'll find you, he told himself.  
  
"So Arc," Krilling started, "who was that guy?"  
  
"That was once my best friend. Before he got power hungry," Arc said as he strated telling his story.  
  
"We had both grown up in the States, and were going to stay with my Uncle and learn Martial Arts. One day I came home to a terrible scene."  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Arc walks into his village after his morning meditation, to see Dash his best friend ensighting terror. Many of the young warriors are killed as they are no match for his power to manipulate ki. Arc stepped up to the challenge.  
  
"Dash what are you doing?" Arc asked trembling.  
  
"Look Arc. Look at these pathetic excuses for humans, they don't stand a chance against us. I am the most powerful person on this planet, and no one can stop me," Dash said with a crazy look in his eye.  
  
"That wasn't an answer. Now why are you doing this?"  
  
"You want to know why? I'll tell you why. I can't stand being placed as second best by your Uncle. I can't stand how you get special treatment."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arc inquired, "Uncle gave me more work than you any day."  
  
"Exactly, he wanted you to reap most of the accomplishment. He never wanted me to work to my full potential, and now I will prove my power by destroying this village. Now come with me and we will rule this planet."  
  
"No I will not betray my beliefs, my friends and family. I am not so easily persuaded," Arc concluded.  
  
"Very well," Dash said, and he ran at Arc hitting him in the stomach. Then he took to the sky shooting ki blasts at him. "Oh you are pethetic aren't you little Arc," Dash said.  
  
Arc dodged them and said, "Dash stop this foolishness. I'm not going with you, for you aren't the Dash I once knew. You are some demon stuck in his body, and I will set the real Dash free." He flew after him punching him in the face then kicking him in the stomach. Dash fell to the ground. "White dragon flames," Arc said, and a White dragon of ki flew into the air out of him and erupted in flames swooping down and colliding with Dash.  
  
Dash stood up, albeit very slowly. "I'll be back for you Arc you can't hide forever."  
  
*EndOfFlashBack*  
  
"That was the day my uncle sent me to find you Goku. We couldn't stand the thought of both the androids and Dash on the lose, and that is why I sought after your training. I found it odd that no one ever asked," Arc said. "Now he has returned. He has transformed himself into a monster, but I will prevail and set the old Dash free. I'm not going to fail him."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Woah so yeah... This was pretty much just fight scenes and a little about Arc's past. I would write more but I'm instead going to post this so I can get a chapter in today. 


	22. A Comic Relief

Author's Notes:I've got a few chapters left I don't know how many, but I've got the rest of this books major events planned out. Also I haven't really put Ubuu in any chapters, so I put him in this one. He will no doubt be out of character because I've never seen an episode with him. I wanted to make this chapter a funny one.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ, but I just bought Princess Mononoke, and Akira both on DVD.  
  
____________________________  
  
Arc stood in front of his mirror, torn and tatered he just stood there. He was in some kind of trance, a trance no one wanted to wake him from. He had no expression on his face, as if he was lost to the world. He finally looked over at Marron and smiled. "Next time I'll be ready for him," he concluded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Four years Later  
  
* * * *  
  
Marron looked on as Bra and Pan planned a party. They said it was because there was nothing better to do, but she knew better. They just wanted to try to get the attention of Trunks and Goten, who were currently training in the GR with Ubuu. Ubuu rarely ever came down from Kami's lookout, and was very strong considering all the traing he has done, but also very out of it when it came to society.  
  
Gohan and Trunks fought together against Ubuu and he seemed to be doing all right. He did nothing but train and learn how the world works. Goku once said, "He's going to be the first human Kami." Not one person doubted the fact. Arc walked into the GR and said, "Okay now you guys ready for a real challenge?"  
  
"Bring it on," Goten said getting in a stance.  
  
"Yeah let us see what you've got," Ubuu said.  
  
M. Trunks came in and said, "I'd like to even out this fight a little." So it was M. Trunks(who will be called Mirai from now on), Trunks, Goten, and Ubuu against Arc. Arc laughed, now only Gohan, Goku and Vegeta would be a match for him. This is going to be childs play.  
  
Goku had gotten increasingly stronger over the years and was know more powerful than Arc having gone to Super Saiyan level five when he and Vegeta went on a trip through space. Arc couldn't shake the fact that Vegeta had finally excepted Goku, but he still was refered to as Kakkorotto. They never told them what happend to cause the transformation only that it was an evil at a magnitude the Earth had never seen.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were gone for the weekend and so Trunks and Bra had their friends come over. The guys had no idea a party was being planned, but they would no doubt join in.  
  
Arc powered up to level four and held them all off in relative ease, but it was harder now that Trunks and Goten where level two and Ubuu was as strong if not stronger then them. When M. Pan (who will be now called Panny) came in she went super and started fighting as well. Arc was glad Gohan, or Vegeta wasn't there and thanking Kami that Goku wasn't. Marron came in level three Nyuushin and started helping out Arc when everyone was exaughsted Marron informed them of the party.  
  
"Cool," Trunks panted. "Goten let's get ready."  
  
Goten scratched the back of his head and said, "Get ready? Why can't we just wear these clothes."  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten and whispered, "You want to look good for Bra right?"  
  
Goten nodded and they ran up to his room. M. Trunks looked as they took off and asked, "You sure he's not gay?"  
  
Once again they reassured him that he wasn't and then they all went to change out of their gis. They met up in the living room, Pan called a pizza place and ordered four of the Brief specials, which was about thirty pizzas per special. Arc got out a capsule and many mp3/cd's came out. He had put them into Bulma's huge mp3/cd player that held more cds than he even owned. Pan also came down with her music and that meant one thing, rap.  
  
She pressed the shuffle button and NOFX came on. Arc gave a sigh of relief, he never really liked rap that much, and was glad his music came on first. Arc started wondering what the sixteen year old Pan and fifteen year old Bra had in mind for the party.  
  
Marron decided to do her part to help the girls by luring Arc out while they got everyone else drunk. Kid's, she thought, they have to make their own mistakes. She walked up to Arc and gave him a passionate kiss and led him up stairs. Mirai laughed at look on the face of Arc. It was of pure shock that Marron was being so foreward in front of people.  
  
Pan and Bra ran to the liquor cabinet and also to the fridge getting all the alcohol they could find. They came back and were glad that Trunks and Goten treated them like adults and didn't yell at them about the booze. M. Trunks automatically told Panny she could not drink, and Panny replied, "I don't want that stuff anyway. It tastes nasty."  
  
Ubuu never learning about the effects drank an entire bottle of whisky and then complained that it burned. Everyone laughed as he almost immediatly got too drunk and passed out. When Arc came down after hearing the pizza guy he saw all the beer. Oh Kami, he thought paying the pizza guyand telling everyone that the pizza was here.  
  
They all ate the first three specials and then went back to playing their drinking games. Pan told Marron earlier that the blue punk was the one that wasn't spiked so she got some for her and Arc and after they drank almost the entire bowl, Bra came in and said, "I thought you guys didn't drink." (A/N: I'm not going to write the words slurred because it's harder to understand so just use your imagination.)  
  
"We don't," they both said feeling woozie.  
  
"Well then why are you drinking the punk it's almost completely alcohol," she slurred.  
  
About fifteen minutes later a very drunk Arc and Marron sat down in the circle and started playing "I have never."  
  
Goten laughed and said, "I have never kissed a member of the same sex. Bra, Pan, and Panny allblushed and drank a shot."  
  
Everyone laughed and Trunks asked, "When did you guys do that?"  
  
"A while ago. Hey we were playing truth or dare at a party," Pan defended.  
  
"Okay Arc your turn," Mirai said looking at the drunken group.  
  
"Okay. I have never put my *cough* unit stuck in a vacuum cleaner, and for that matter i've never got it stuck in one and had to call an ambulence," he said.  
  
Trunks paled and took a shot mummbling something like, "You bastard."  
  
Everyone laughed until almost every one had tears rolling out of their eyes. Pan trying desperatly to get the attention off of Trunks said, "Arc Truth or Dare."  
  
The change in games was intrieging and while Arc tried to say dare it came out, "Truth."  
  
"How many girls have you slept with and name them," she said with a laugh.  
  
"That's not fair," Goten said, "that's two questions.  
  
"Fine name the girls you've slept with."  
  
Arc blushed and said, "Out of all the people in the world you don't want to hear this."  
  
"Oh don't try to get out of it," she said.  
  
"Okay, but I warned you," he said, "Marron, Karen, and..." he mummbled the last one.  
  
"What was that just say her name," Pan ordered.  
  
"Videl," he said and blushed.  
  
Pan went paler than Trunks and ran out side. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Bra. Truth or dare?" Arc asked.  
  
"Truth," she said.  
  
"We need to get some dares going. Uh point to your crush," he said, knowing that she had a crush on Goten.  
  
She sighed and pointed at Goten, and he got a shocked look. It was quickly replaced, however by a huge grin. He walked over to her and held her hand.  
  
Wanting to get her turn over she said, "Goten. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh Dare," he said. She whispered somthing in his ear and they left the room.  
  
"I think it safe to say that those two aren't coming back," said Marron and she turned to Trunks. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare," he mumbled unbelieving what his sister and best friend were probably doing.  
  
"I dare you to go outside and confess your true feeling to Pan," she said.  
  
Trunks was too drunk to understand that he didn't have to do it and went outside to find Pan.  
  
Arc looked over at Marron and she said, "Hey I had to get those two together."  
  
* * * *  
  
Arc awoke with a severe headache. What happened? he asked himself. He remembered drinking some punch and then it kinda blanked out. He sat there realizing that the punch must have been spiked and the night slowly came to him. Unfourtunately he would've rather it didn't.  
  
He looked over and saw Marron. She looked beautiful when she slept, although she looked beautiful no matter what she was doing. He stared at her until she woke and looked up at him. She had no smile on her face, she wore a expression of uncomfort. As niether of them drank their hangovers were much worse than a normal one.  
  
"She spiked both punches," she said increduously.  
  
"I know," Arc said rubbing his head.  
  
They walked down stairs were everyone was walking around with no sign of their symptoms, except for Ubuu, who supposedly went back to the lookout to get a senzu bean. Arc didn't think that was a bad idea.  
  
Marron and him got breakfast and then they went to the lookout and got a senzu bean to share. They flew back to Capsule Corp. and landed in the back yard. They saw Bra and Goten making out against the wall of the house. The two went inside not to bother the new couple.  
  
They went inside to find Trunks and Pan doing the same thing. Panny and Mirai were in the gravity room sparring. Marron got took a shower and got ready while her man waited for her downstairs. She walked down and she took his arm as they headed out the door. Arc opened the door for her and grabbed in his pocket. A small box was inside it. Just wait for the right time, he thought.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Well I'm sorry this took soo long to get out but Fanfiction wasn't working on my computer it couldn't find the sever. HEy tell me what you thought about it. 


	23. Krillin and 18

Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I moved and haven't had a chance to write for a while. Okay this guy keeps sending me E-Mails asking for me to put a lemon scene in the story, not gonna happen. Okay This chapter is going to deal mostly with Krillin and 18, but will also have Ben and a new character.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
____________________________________  
Ben walked down town looking at the simple beauties that filled the world. I'll never get used to this, he thought. He was so used to his timeline, the timeline were the universe in is chaos, the androids have destroyed the earth, and there is almost no hope left. He slipped into a state of remembrance his smile faded and his eyes dulled.  
"Are you okay?" a young woman asked.  
Ben leaned against a wall throwing out the thoughts and looked up at her. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said.  
She looked at him and asked, "Are you sure?" He nodded so she said, "Hi, I'm Lily, and you are?"  
"Ben," he answered. He looked her in the face and smiled, she had blue hair, and soft features, with light blue-gray eyes that seemed to dance with light. "Such beautiful eyes," he let slip. Then a horrified expression stretched across his face. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, but she just smiled, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
"Don't be," she said.  
* * * *  
Arc watched as Marron and 18 flew off to go shopping. Now's my chance, he thought as he ran inside to find Krillin. "Krillin," he said when he found his old friend, "I have come to ask you if it is alright for me to ask Marron to marry me." He was brought up in old ways, in polite ways, so he thought it only custom to ask permission from the father.  
Krillin was taken aback by this, but answered, "Of course Arc. It'd be great."  
Arc smile, but then said sheepishly, "I just don't know what I'm going to say. How did you ask 18?"  
Krillin smiled and said, "It started about a week after Cell was destroyed..."  
*FlashBack*  
Krillin woke up to see18 slipping into his room. It was about one in the morning and at first Krillin was going to ask what was wrong, but then stopped as she got into his bed and cuddled up next to him. Krillin knew she had been having nightmares of Cell so he thought nothing of it and went back to sleep.  
He awoke in the morning to her face and wanted so deeply to just kiss her forehead. She had different plans and reached out in her sleep grabbing a hold of Krillin and pulling him tight. His face was less than a centimeter from hers and he gulped. Unable to get out of her grasp he gave up and went back to sleep.  
18 yawned as she opened her eyes and saw Krillin's face right there she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for not saying anything," she whispered, then she noticed her arms were clinging around him and blushed. What is wrong with me, she thought, my central cooling units must have a bug. I'll ask Bulma later.  
She got up and headed for the shower, looking at her clothes she realized she's was wearing a see-thru nighty. Ha shorty would've freaked if he would of know that I was wearing this, she thought. She got in the shower and as she finished she heard Krillin wake up. Now for some fun, she thought. She opened the door of the bathroom, making sure that Master Roshi wasn't there and grabbed a towel running it through her hair.  
Krillin woke up right after the shower turned off so he didn't hear it, or realize that 18 was in it. He walked in to take his morning shower and saw 18 completely nude. The small monks face exploded in red and he ran off.  
18 laughed so hard her sides hurt, but this awoke Master Roshi. As he looked into the bathroom he got a nosebleed, and that was followed by a ki blast that burned his shirt. Dirty old pervert, she thought. She suddenly got very confused, why don't I mind when Krillin see me like this? she asked herself.  
Krillin sat in the living room and immediately started apologizing when 18 entered the room. She just said, "The shower is free now." She tried to use her normal monotone voice, but it came out with emotion, almost seductive. What's wrong with me, she thought, I'd better see Bulma today. I think some of my circuits are fried.  
She yelled that she was going to see Bulma and flew towards the CC building. Krillin was in the shower thinking. Is it all in my head? he asked himself. He thought about how 18 was acting then said out loud, "I hope not."  
* * * *  
"Bulma why are you laughing?" 18 asked, after describing her symptom to the genius owner of Capsule Corp.  
Bulma stopped at the sternness off 18's voice and said, "You are perfectly alright, and I have come to a conclusion on your state." She paused and 18 looked at her waiting for the answer. "You have a crush on Krillin. In fact it sounds like something more."  
18 never understood love, she thought it was a silly thing humans did when they were caught up in a moment. How could it be happening to her? She got scared as she realized that that must be the reason for her feelings. She tried to say that she didn't, but it seemed wrong when she denied it. Oh no, she thought then added a barley audible whisper, "Krillin." Looking up at Bulma she said, "Not a crush," a smile broke out and a tear rolled down her face, "Love."  
* * * *  
Krillin went outside and started training on the beach. His thoughts filled with images of 18. After time spent with her he only fell more deeply in love with her. He shouldn't think of her that way, and he knew it. However he couldn't stop. She was so beautiful, smart, and even loving, well loving in her own way. A smile crossed over Krillins dazed face, as he pictured her in his mind. Suddenly the image turned real as 18 flew down and landed right in front of him.   
18 had decided to come out and just say, Krillin I believe I am in love with you, but nothing came out. She couldn't understand her nervousness. Apparently Krillin noticed her strange actions and got really close to her.  
"18," he said sweetly, "what's wrong?"  
"I...uh," she got out, "I...uh...uh." She started sweating and blurted out, "I can't believe you saw me naked you little pervert!"  
Krillin sunk and a tear started to form in his eye. He said, "Oh," and sulked into the house.  
"Krillin...I didn't mean it,"18 whispered, but he was already out of hearing range. She dropped to her knees and tears appeared in her eyes. I just screwed up big time, she thought, now I'll never be with him. She fought with this new emotion, this new sadness until it won and the tears ran down her cheeks. How could I have been so stupid? she asked herself, so childish?  
Krillin sat in his room with his head down. "Every time I get close to her she just pushes me away," he said. As he finished speaking he heard a gasp come from outside his door.  
18 ran to him, flung her arms around him and said, "I'm so sorry Krillin I didn't mean any of those things I said. I'm just not used to these feelings."  
Krillin's eyes widened. "Feelings?" he asked.  
"I was trying to tell you that I love you, but I was so scared," she admitted letting her emotion flow. This was very unlike her, but she didn't care and she continued, "I was afraid that you would want nothing to do with me."  
"18," he said, "I love you too." He brought her up close and they kissed, they sunk into it and stayed there for a long time.  
* * * *  
A few months later they were going on a date and Krillin was more nervous than he ever was. This is the night, he thought, holding small box. "I hope she says yes," he said and she appeared around the corner.  
"Krillin hurry we are going to be late," she said. Krillin looked at her admirably. She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her figure. The black clashed with his white suit.  
"Shall we?" he said extending his arm.  
She accepted his arm and said, "We shall."  
After dinner Krillin flew her to Kame island and told her to wait outside for a minute. He ran into the house and put on some slow music then put it against the window and turned the volume up. He ran and took 18's hand flying into the air. He held her close and they danced in the moon light. Krillin had the song on repeat and they danced for over an hour. Krillin broke their embrace and hovered on one knee. Unfamiliar to the custom a weird look appeared on 18's face.  
"18," he started, "ever since I've met you I've felt happier than I have been in my whole life. When I'm around you soothe me. I'm not a bumbling little midget. I look into your eyes whenever I'm feeling down and it picks me up. What I'm trying to say is..." He paused and then at last said, "18 will you marry me?"  
18 was shocked she searched for an answer, but then cursed herself, the answer was clear, "Of course."  
They embraced and stayed there for a longtime.  
*EndOfFlashBack*  
"So that's how it happened. Just go with your instincts, and be honest," Krillin said.  
Arc nodded and the girls came in the door. "Hey guys," 18 said, "what have you been doing?"  
"Oh just having a talk," Krillin said.  
* * * *  
Ben laughed at Lily's joke, he had ended up taking her to dinner.  
Lily suddenly looked over at him and smiled, "It's so weird it feels like I've known you my whole life."  
Ben nodded, "I feel the same way."  
_________________________________  
Well I'm sorry that took so long to get out I'll be faster with the rest of them. I told you I would talk about Krillin and 18 getting together, and what about Ben and Lily? Anyway please read and review. 


	24. Will You Marry Me?

Author's notes: Only a few chapters remaining. I already have the events planned out and will get back to writing my other story as soon as I'm done with this one.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT  
_______________________________--  
Marron got ready for dinner with Arc that evening. "He's been acting funny Mom," she told 18. "I think he might be getting bored of me." She slouched her shoulders and sat down on her old bed.  
  
"Now Marron I've seen the way he looks at you. There's no way he's bored," 18 said.  
  
"They how can you explain his actions?" she asked.  
  
18 put her finger to her chin. "Well your father started acting strange a week or so before he proposed, so it could be anything. Men act strange for many reasons," she said throwing out an idea.  
  
Marron looked up at her mother. "Propose? You think he might want to..." she said, light starting to sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Now Marron I didn't say that. Don't get your hopes up," 18 warned.  
  
"I won't," she said, but 18 knew it was too late. The shining of wedding bells where in her eyes. "Oh and Mom there's one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind," Marron said and continued to get ready.  
  
Arc waited for her downstairs. Krillin walked up to him and saw him fidgeting.  
  
"Is tonight the night?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm really nervous," he admitted. Krillin was already like a father to him, in fact he saw him more than he saw his father.  
  
Marron came down stairs with a bizzare twinkle in her eyes. SHe gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Arc's hand pulling him out of the door.  
  
In english Krillin said, "Good luck." Then the two vanished into the sky.  
  
18 being the only other member of the Z-fighters beside Arc who knew english asked, "What does he need luck for?"  
  
"Trust me honey, he's going to need it," Krillin said putting his arm around her.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
After a perfect diner Arc and Marron went to the park. It was a nice cool night and no one else was there. Arc pushed out his ki, illuminating the path.  
  
Arc looked over at her and admired her beauty. Her straw colored hair was no longer in two pony tails, instead she wore it down. She wore a dark red dress that fit her perfectly. She had a single curly strand of hair hanging down the middle of her forehead. Her blue eyes were almost electric.  
  
Marron caught Arc starring at her and he blushed and put his hand on the back of his head. He still looked much like he did when he was a kid. He had dark brown hair that looked like Mirai Gohan's, he no longer wore his goggles and he was more built. He wore his blue suit, which he would usually wear on their dates. His green eye's were darker from years of fighting, and dozens of battles.  
  
Arc caught Marron and now it was her turn to be embarrased. She looked cute with that little bit of pink on her cheeks. They walked around for a long time and then Arc stopped them.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said and she obliged. He put his hand around her waist and used Instant Transmission to teleport them to the small pond that Arc used to think and where they got together. "You can open them now," Arc said.  
  
She opened them and looked around seeing her surroundings. A smile formed on her face. A smile that made Arc melt.  
  
"Marron," he said getting closer, "you've been my best friend,and the love of my life. At first I thought it scary to have these feelings for you, and even more scary that I could lose you. I know now that I shouldn't of been afraid, because the more I'm around you the more in love with you I become. When you are with me everything will be all right.  
  
"When you died fighting Abarok I felt a piece of me die too, and a pain that could drive a person mad. I when you came back that memory burned in my head. I still have nightmares about it. I never want to lose you agian. You make me whole."  
  
Marron took this all in and then almost gasped when Arc got on one knee pulling out a box from his pocket.   
  
"Marron what I'm trying to say is,"he paused fighting back a tear and pushing away his fear, "Will you marry me?" He opened up the box showing a diamond engagment ring.  
  
"Oh Arc," Marron said, "Yes."  
  
"Ha," Arc laughed and embraced Marron swinging her in circles. They stopped and gave each other a long intense kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss Marron said, "Um there's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it Marron?" Arc asked sensing the worry in her voice.  
  
"Arc...I'm Pregnant."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ben walked down the calm city street holding Lily's hand. He stopped at her appartment. They hugged and Lily said, "See you tommarrow."  
  
Ben nodded and walked off toward his house. Something about her was familiar. He felt as if he had known her from somewhere, but from where. Oh well it will come to me, he told himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm going to be a father," Arc said.  
  
Marron tried to detect his feelings toward this new information when he embraced her.  
  
"This is so great. The woman I love is going to have my baby," he almost sang.  
  
Marron laughed in relief. Thank you Dende, she said to herself.  
  
"We're going to be a family."  
  
__________________________  
  
Hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it. 


	25. Secrets Revieled

Author's Note: I just had a sudden jolt of inspiration I hope it's good. I'll be explaning who Lily is in this chapter. It will be a shocker. Please excuse all of the words without spaces my space bar isn't working well and I didn't read through this. Oh and I saw the Cowboy Bebop movie today: Knockin on Heavens Door,a great movie I suggest this movie to anyone, not just Bebop fans.  
  
Arc:yeah it's a great movie.  
  
Author:What are you doing? I don't recall asking for a muse.  
  
Arc:Oh I'm just here to set things staight. I don't cry that much.  
  
Author:What?  
  
Arc:You have me crying like 8 times in here.  
  
Author:So?  
  
Arc:*rolls eyes*Nevermind.  
  
Author: anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Ben got ready for his date with Lily. He knew he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't remember. He finally resovled that he probably just saw her in town as they past by each other.  
  
He was unnaware of the small voice in his head that tried to scream, "You fool. Don't you see?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Arc and Marron rushed into the Kuri house. Marron went to her mother while Arc went to Krillin.  
  
"Mom you were right he asked me to marry him," Marron said gleefully.  
  
"That's great dear," 18 said, eye's wide with suprise.   
  
Down stairs Arc's voice was very recognizable. "Krillin she said yes!" it exclaimed, 18 and Marron giggled a little. Marron had told Arc to keep her pregnancy quiet for the time being, but she couldn't hold back. "Mom," she said, her voice took a turn from excited to serious, "I'm pregnant."  
  
I guess a part of me is like Bulma and Chi-chi, 18 told herself as thoughts of grandchildren filled her head. She of course knew what Krillin would do if he found out about this new turn of events though. "How about we wait for a while, before you tell your father," she suggested.  
  
Marron agreed, if there was one person more over-protective of there daughter than Gohan it would have to be her dad. Luckily Arc knew this and didn't say anything about the baby.   
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma was working on a new invention when she glanced up at her ki radar and saw Marron and Arc's ki coming this way, but something was funny about Maron's ki. She went to the front door and opened it as they set down.  
  
"Hey guys what's new?" she asked, noting the huge grins on them. Marron held up her hand showing the ring. "Oh Dende," she squealed. "Look at the size of that rock."  
  
Arc pulled Marron away saying, "Well she came here to tell Pan and Bra about the news so I'll let you get back to your work." I hope I didn't sound rude, he told himself.  
  
He and Marron went to Bra's bedroom and Marron went in side. She rushed out a second later looking quite pale. "Bra... Sex... with..." she said before fazing into her own little world.  
  
Arc checked the ki in the room expecting to find Goten and Bra but instead he found Pan and Bra's. What the hell? he asked himself. He looked in the door and saw Pan and Marron hurrying to get dressed. His eyes got as big as saucers as he stumbled out of the room.  
  
"Oh Kami," he shouted falling to his knees he didn't need to see that.  
  
Mirai came out followed by Panny. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he finished Pan came out wearing no pants and Bra came out wearing no shirt.  
  
They both said, "Arc, Marron it's not what it looks like, we were just..they stopped and turned around to see Mirai, Panny, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. The sound of foot steps came up the stairs. "Hey Pan your Mom's here," she said as she and Videl appeared.  
  
"Hey what are we all starring at?" Videl said and then noticed her half naked daughter, "Pan where are your pants?"  
  
Bulma noticed her own daughter wasn't fully clothed. "Bra! What's going on here?"  
  
"Well Mom you know how you said you once experimented with drugs?" she waited for Bulma to nod and then said, "I picked... something else."  
  
Now everyone got wide eyed. Pan stood up and said, "It's not like we're lesbians we were just trying someth..." She was cut off when she noticed something strange about Marron. "Marron did you know you have two ki signatures. It feels like Arc's kinda," she said.  
  
The words hit Videl first. "Your pregnant," she whispered.  
  
Everyone but Vegeta's attention went to Marron then to Arc. Bulma couldn't hold in herexcitment.  
  
"And they're getting married," she said. Everyone forgot about Pan and Bra so they ran and got changed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Krillin was happy for his daughter as he sat in his chair watching the television. He suddenly felt a ping in Marrons ki. That's weird her ki just dropped, he thought. When this happened he felt the other ki. "ARC!" he screamed.  
  
18 appeared in the room to face a form four Nyuushin. "I guess he found out," she whispered and left the room to continue cooking dinner.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ben and Lily were riding the ferris wheel when Krillin's and Vegeta's kis flared. Lily looked at Ben and said, "Think something might be wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait you can read ki levels?" he said suprised.  
  
"That's not all," she said flying out of the seat and toward Capsule Corp. Ben Followed suit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Just as Vegeta went out of his state of shock Krillin arrived in his forth form. Vegeta went to level four and deverted Krillin from Arc.  
  
"I just found out my little princess has been sleeping with Kakkorotto's spawn's brat, and you have probably just found out about Arc impregnating your daughter, lets use this anger I haven't had a good spar in a long time," Vegeta said and Krillin agreed.  
  
He pointed at Arc and said, "Your next."   
  
They walked out of sight, and suddenly Krillin shouted, "Arc, come here now."  
  
Figuring he would probably have to face Krillin and Vegeta Arc was extremely suprised when he saw Ben and...her. Herhair was dyed blue and curly, but her eyes. They were the same eyes.  
  
"Karen," he said. Then his attention was drawn to something else. He turned to the living room and saw a shadowed figure sit up from Vegeta's chair. He turned and faced the crowd.  
  
"Hello Arc," he said his voice cruel and emmotionless.  
  
The voice caused Marron to come down, but Arc told her, "Get back upstairs Darling. I don't want you to get hurt. You two," he saidpointingat Vegeta and Krillin, "back off this is between me and Dash."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Well there's a bunch of shockers, oh the whole Bra/Pan thing was put in because I lost a bet. It's kinda funny though. Don't worry they are still going outwith Trunks and Goten. Any way what did you think about Lily turning out to be Karen. Please Review. 


	26. Arc and Dash: Let's Finish This

Author's Notes:Well I'm going to say probably two more chapters and an epilogue, and then I'll start mystory focusing on Arc and Marron's offspring. Ha notice how I didn't say boy or girl, and I'm going to contnue writing Arc and Gohan at Highschool but I want to finish this first. Sorry if anyone is waiting for that to be updated.  
Thanks for the reveiws, I'm glad no body has killed the author yet.  
Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT  
______________________________________  
Arc walked outside with Dash. "We're going to the mountains," he ordered. "Too many can die here."  
Dash nodded and they flew up into the mountains to the north. When they set down they found they weren't alone. The whole Z gang was their, every single one.   
Dash gave a smirk. "Now this is a little unfair," he said. "I thought this was between me and you."  
"It still is," Arc said waving the Z Fighters off. "This time you're not going to run away.  
"When I'm done with you you will of wished that you could run away," Dash said with a snort.  
They stood in their fighting positions waiting for the other to let their guard down. Arc saw his chance and put his hands tothe side of his face.  
"Solar Flare," he screamed and the blinding light filled the area. It setttled and the Z Figters saw Arc and Dash swords pushing against each other in a battle of strength. It looked like Dash was winning when Arc parried his opponents attack to the side sending Dash staggering foreward.  
With minimal effort Arc flung him over his shoulder. Dash landed on the ground and then vanished reappearing on Arc's left. He swung his blade and Arc barely dodged him.   
Arc looked at Dash, it was no longer him, it was some demon possesed being. Arc gave a sigh, I don't think I can save him, he told himself. I shouldn't hold back. He zanzokend away from Dash and they started powering up. Arcwent to form four while Dash was at three.   
Dash had a smirk on his face as a red aura surrounded him. His hair shrunk and turned black and red. He was now Neckura-Nyuushin form four.  
Karen sat on the ground watching the fight. I didn't want this, she thought. "I didn't want this."  
Swords clashed to and frow and then ki erupted around the blades. Arcsaw his opening and lunged at Dashes leg cutting his gi pants, but missing. Then he turned the blade slicing upward. The blade narrowly scraped Dash creating a tiny cut on his chin.  
Dash laughed and spouted, "If that's the best you can do then we should stop this here and n..."  
He was cut short when he barely escaped a lunge to the head. Arc cocked his eyebrow. "You were saying," he said.  
Dash capsulated his weapon and Arc did the same. Dash got into a fighting stance and said, "Round two baka."  
They charged each other and exchanged punches and kicks. Their fists hit against each others.(A/N:think Cell and Gohan) Dash sent a knee towards Arc, but he placed his hand on it and used the force to flip him over Dash. He did a back spinning kick, but Dash zanzokend out of the way and above Arc. He sent a double axe-handle to Arcs head, but came in contact only with the after image. Arc flying kick also only hit an after image.  
They sent a barrage of attacks at each other. They moved around with a speed that lifted the earth that they stood on. They kept up this furiouspace and then both flipped backward away from their opponent. They charged up to their maximums and shot into the air, finally taking the fight to the sky.  
They started to exchange ki blasts, and Arc finally made the first connection with a spinning kick to the face. Dash was sent to the ground and then flew back up punching Arc in the stomach making him double over. He then went to kick himto the ground, but Arc grabbed his leg and threw him into a mountains side vaporising it.  
Holding out his hands he said, "ZEN...KAI...SEN!" The blast shot toward Dash, but missed as he leapt away.  
Dash held out his hand in a victory sign. Purple ki strands ovedup them creating a small ki ball in between his two fingers. "Dark matter!" The small ball hit Arc and caused a giant explosion.  
Dash looked down atthe cloud of dust and then saw a bright light.  
"White dragon aura," a dragon flew out of the light a collided with Dash. He was sent to the ground with an imppresive force sending a huge dust cloud around him.  
They flew into the air summoning all the force for their final attacks.  
"ZEN...KAI..."  
"SUMMONER'S BLAZE!"  
"SEN!"  
The blast hit each other and Arc beam sent Dash'es away. Right towards Marron. The Zenkaisen hit Dash throwing him to the ground. Arc used I.T. and took the full force of the Summon's Blaze. He set down and took a senzu from Marron.  
He walked over to Dash and looked at him. He looked different.  
Dash looked up and said, "Thank you Arc." His gave a smirk, but then it faded. "Watch out."  
Arc ducked as a lightning fast being jumped for him. It missed but hit right into Marron knocking her down and causing a cut on her lip. The being went into the cut and started laughing. Marron's appearence changed and she flew into the sky laughing.  
Dash spoke, "That's Babei, and he just gave your girlfriend the Babei virus. He controls her now, like he controlled me." Dash stopped and then took his last breath.   
Arc looked at Babei Marron. "Ha, now Arc theirs no way you can stop me. I saw you take that blast for her. You wouldn't dare hurt your precious woman."  
Arc knew this was true. "What do you want?"  
"I want to be the strongest. I want to rule the galaxy," Babei said from inside Marron. "For that I need you, so here's the deal: you letme posess you and I will let her go."  
Arc took out his sword and made a cut on his shoulder. "Marron you get away as soon as you're free," he told her and then looked at Goku. "You know what to do."  
Goku nodded, his face stern.  
"Come and get me baka," Arc said.  
_____________________________________  
Well next is the last chapter. Anyone suprised that Dash was being controlled by Babei all these years. I was originally going to have him posessed by Janenba, but decided against it. Have to leave something for the next story. ANyway please tell me what you thought. 


	27. Flash Backs: Arc and Marron

Author's Notes:Well this is the last chapter and then the Epilogue. It's been fun writing this, but now it comes to an end. Arc will be back in my next story. It will focus on his and Marrons child and the next generation Z fighters. I updated my other story, "Arc and Gohan at Highschool".   
Also I keep getting E-mails asking for a lemon scene, lol. I got twelve just today. What am I to do. Should I give them what they want or keep my story PG-13?   
Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT  
________________________________________________  
Babei shot out of Marron and shot out at Arc's cut. Marron returned to normal and she flew away quickly. He went into Arc's cut and quickly took control of him. Babei Arc opened his eye's to see a level five Super Saiyan in front of him.  
"Ten time Kamehameha," Goku shouted andshot the blast at Babei Arc. It tore at his flesh, disintegrating him.  
Marron screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Then she went Nyuushin four. No one dared go up to her she went back toher normal self and sat there knees to her chest, crying. She was there a long time just thinking. A flash of memories flooded over her.(A/N: The song Only in Dreams plays.)  
*FlashBack*  
Arc looked at the four year old Marron. "I got to go awayfor a while, but I'll beback. He knocked on her window. When you hear that I'll be back."  
*FlashBack*  
A knock was heard on the window and Marron ran to it. She opened the widow with her ki and jumped out into Arc's arms.  
"Hey kid," he said.  
*FlashBack*  
A series of scenes with Arc cocking one eye brow and giving a smirk.  
*FlashBack*  
A series of scenes with Arc blushing.  
*FlashBack*  
Marron looks at Arc and sees his pendant. "Hey Arc, why do you always wear that necklace?"  
"You see my uncle's really into martial arts and all it's customs. When Cell was defeated he gave this to me he said I had become a man."  
*FlashBack*  
Arc pulled Marron into a empty room, on her way to her birthday cake. He pulled out a capsule and decasulated the replica of the pendant he always wore.  
"Marron, you are one of the most mature people I know.It's safe to say that you're grown up. I know the lawsays your not an adult, but in my eye's your not a little girl. You are a woman."  
*FlashBack*  
It was the end of training for the day. Sixteen year old Marron sweated heavily as the sparring session came to an end. She looked down and saw the pendant that Arc had given her. She smiled and went over to Arc. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, which to Marron's surprise he returned.  
*FlashBack*  
Marron was sitting on the other side of the tree unknow to Arc, although she didn't realize that Arc was on the other side. She sat down and thought about everything. Although it was very peaceful and a great place to think, but her mind still jumbled with thought. She suddenly outburst. "Kami," she screamed scaring Arc, "why doesn't he realize that I love him. I can't stop thinking about him and it hurts when he's not around. I feel like I'm not whole."She sat down by the pond tears forming inher eyes. "Dammit Arc, why can't you see?" Arc decided this had gone on long enough. He stood up and walked over to her. "Marron?"  
She turned around quickly, horror on her face. Did he hear me? "Oh Arc I was just...Just."  
She was cut off by Arc he embraced her and then planted a deep kiss on her. As she sunk into it, it felt like both eternity and something that should never end. When they broke the kiss Arc looked down at her and said, "I do love you Marron. I thought you didn't feel the same. I can't stand being away from you either." they kissed again and just held each other through the night.  
*FlashBack*  
Marron and Arc stood outside her house.  
He leaned in and kissed her. "See you tommorrow, Marron."  
Marron leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My parents aren't going to be home all weekend." Arc blushed and gave a shocked look then was pulled into the house by Marron.  
*FlashBack*  
"Marron," he said getting closer, "you've been my best friend,and the love of my life. At first I thought it scary to have these feelings for you, and even more scary that I could lose you. I know now that I shouldn't of been afraid, because the more I'm around you the more in love with you I become. When you are with me everything will be all right.  
"When you died fighting Abarok I felt a piece of me die too, and a pain that could drive a person mad. I when you came back that memory burned in my head. I still have nightmares about it. I never want to lose you agian. You make me whole."  
Marron took this all in and then almost gasped when Arc got on one knee pulling out a box from his pocket.   
"Marron what I'm trying to say is,"he paused fighting back a tear and pushing away his fear, "Will you marry me?" He opened up the box showing a diamond engagment ring.  
"Oh Arc," Marron said, "Yes."  
"Ha," Arc laughed and embraced Marron swinging her in circles. They stopped and gave each other a long intense kiss.  
*EndOfFlashBacks*  
"Hey kid," a voice said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She turned and saw Arc with a smile on his face. "Arc!" she screamed and embraced him.  
"I love you," he said and kissed her deeply.  
When they had finished she said, "I love you too." They kissed again.  
* * * *  
Arc looked at Marron in her beautiful wedding dress. He waited for her to say those special words.  
"I do," she said a tear falling down her cheek, followed by a small nervous laugh.  
"I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."  
They kissed and then headed down the aile. Arc and Marron saw the faces as they left. Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Krillin, 18, Mirai, Panny, Master Roshi, Tien, Lunch, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Vegeta, who gave a quick smile, Videl, Gohan, Neena, Erasa, Sharpner, Arc's mother and Father, his uncle, Ben, Karen, and even Dash.  
When it came time for Videl to throw the boquet all the girls went over. She threw it and a battle between Pan and Bra began. The boquet flew in the air and landed in Ben's arms. He stood up and handed it to Karen.  
Pan and Bra sulked over to their relieved boyfriends and then Arc and Marron headed off to their honey moon.  
___________________________  
Epilogue is next, and then the new story. Please review, sorry chapter's short. I got three more E-mails asking for a lemon scene while I wrote this chapter, lol. What's a guy to do? Thanks for the reveiws. 


	28. Epilogue

Author's notes:This is it. The epilogue, then I'll go straight to work on my next story.  
Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT I do own Arc Trigger, Neena, Karen, Dash Daniels, Ben, Aborak, and the Nyuushin transformation, and Arc and Marron's kid who will be born in the next paragraph.  
__________________________________--  
Arc looked down at his baby son, he had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked over and gave the baby to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek and they looked at their son.   
"What should we name him?" Arc asked.  
"How about Michael?" she suggested.  
"Hmm... Michael. That would be good," he said looking at his son. Marron and Arc looked at each other and smiled.  
* * * *  
Sixteen year Michael Trigger stood on a hill looking at the sunset. He looked like his father at his age except that he had his mothers eyes. His eye's trained on the girl coming up the hill Faye 'Tragedy' Cross. Her long purple hair bobbed at the bottom. She had big black eyes, and a small nose. She wore a dark purple thermal with a white sleeveless shirt that had no midrift, and black pants.  
Michael had on a dark green thermal, a black shirt, and baggy khakis on. He had shorter hair than his father, but one side still was ruffled.   
"What took you so long Tragedy," he asked sitting down by the lone tree on the hill.  
"My parents were freaking out, because tommorrow is the first day of highschool," she said in her sweet voice.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
She looked at him and smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
A voice came from a house down the hill, "Faye come on down, you have to get to bed early."  
"Coming Mom," she said and then turned to Michael adding, "you'll be online tonight, right?"  
He said, "Of course," and then gave the Trigger smirk (one eyebrow raised and a lopsided grin).  
She ran down the hill and he turned and flew over the small patch of woods reaching his house. It was a big house bought from the profits of countless best sellers and his father's and Son Gohan's discovery of a new energy source.  
Apparently Arc and Marron wanted to move out of the city to get away from all the criminals that littered Satan City. Michael knew of course their real concern was that he would fall into the wrong crowd and usehis powers for hurt. It wasa realistic concern,but it hurt Michaelthat his parents didn't trust him.   
He had been home schooled at his house with Faye. They didn't know that they would get through Highschool like a breeze and were very nervous. They both had very little friends their age, as all of there friends were their parent's friends.  
"Mom, Dad I'm home," he said opening the door.  
Arc and Marron appeared from the living room. Neither's appearence had changed excep tthat Marron wore her hair down now. It was from the Saiyan blood that pumped through their veins. The same blood that pumped through Arc, who already reached Nyuushin form two.  
"You go to bednow son. It's ten o' clock and you aren't exactly the easiest sleeper to get up in the morning," Marron said, and he ran up stairs.  
Arc looked at his wife and held her close. This was what life was about. Not risking your life for the good of man kind allthetime. Things had settled down, and Arc was enjoying every minute of it.  
________________________________________________-  
This is kinda an Epilogue/Prologue since it sets up where the next story is going tostart. Soreview,and look out for my new story in the Nyuushin saga: "Michael Trigger: The Next Nyuushin" 


End file.
